Turn Back Time
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: Sakura was dying and Tsunade sent her back in time to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. Too bad Sakura hates Sasuke. Wait someone else went back in time. WHO? What will happen now? Time-Travel fic SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno
1. Past now Present

**Hey there was a poll to decide which story to do first but I wanted to do ALL OF THEM! It might take a while to update all of them so DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP! I will try as hard as I can though!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Inner (she might not have one though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! GAWD! Don't rub it IN!**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't take it anymore, she was the damn Hokage and her apprentice, daughter and favorite Anbu is dying in front of her.

"Sakura I know you can here me, I'm going to tell you something important and you can't tell anyone." Sakura was lying on the floor eyes closed and skin pale as a ghost.

_'Like I can!' _Sakura thought.

"I am going to send you back in time to your genin years. You will have the same abilities as you do now. You must kill Orochimaru before he gets to Sasuke."

Tsunade knew that name hurt her and even though Sakura was almost dead she tensed. Tsunade did some hand signs and Sakura could feel Tsunade's energy going into her. She was scared, not for herself, for Tsunade. Tsunade saw this and reassured her.

"Don't worry it won't affect me in the past. It will be as it never happened." Tsunade saved a little bit of chakra to send Sakura back in time. Sakura felt her body being pulled as she opened her eyes. This time she saw Tsunade dying with a few last words.

"Take care Sakura-chan." Sakura held back her tears as she blacked out again.

She woke up in her bed and checked the clock. It was five in the morning. What she just saw was like a dream, one minute it was a war against sound watching your friends die one by one, the next she was on a cozy bed in her 12 year old body. Since it was the day they would meet their senseis. Sakura took a shower and looked at her closet.

_'Man I had bad fashion sense when I was 12.'_ she thought. Her closet was full of her old red dresses. She threw out all her dresses and got some new clothes from her mom's old drawers. They weren't worn yet to her surprised.

She changed into a dark green shirt with one long sleeve and the other side no sleeve. The shirt showed her stomach in an upside down "v" form. She wore a black skirt with tight shorts under and bandages on her left leg and arm. She had two Kantanas strapped to her back which she brought from the future.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to do something to her hair. She put her hair in a high ponytail, got a kunai and cut her hair up to her neck. She put her headband on top of her head.

_'Much better...'_ she thought. _'Now to go meet Kakashi-sensei and my ugg! teammates.'_

Since she was earlier than before she took the long way around to the academy. When she got there it was half empty so she sat above where she sat at her other life. Then something caught her eye. It had black spiky hair that looks like a chickens butt, coal eyes and girls swooning over it. She stared so coldly ice would get jealous, then looked back scowling. How she hates Uchiha Sasuke so much she would kill him AGAIN!

Sasuke's POV

I felt someone glaring at me and it's probably one of my fangirls so I turned around to tell them off but found this beautiful girl(though Uchihas will never admit it) with porcelain skin, a slightly curvy body and pink hair with a scowl on her face. Wait pink hair! The only girl I know with pink hair is Sakura! That's Sakura!

She turned around facing me and was about to say something until someone called her.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS THAT YOU!" that person yelled. Great the idiot himself, Naruto. She smiled and greeted him when he came toward her.

"Hi Naruto you known I am right here. I can hear you!" She got mad and she looked kind of scary (I won't admit it).

Sakura's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking at me up and down. I was about to tell him off but someone stopped me and I was kind of relieved because I was about to say something about the future.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS THAT YOU!" that annoying person yelled and it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. I twitched, he was so close to me and he yelled in my ear. I smiled and he looked at me with that smile on his face.

"Hi Naruto you know I am right here. I can hear you!" I was mad as hell and he was scared to death. You know that smile I saw on Naruto's face is what I missed the most before he died and I couldn't help smile back at him. He looked confused but recovered with that goofy smile.

"Ahhhhhh its SASUKE-KUN!" I heard people or fangirls scream. Then they started arguing about who is going to sit next to him. Then Ino showed up and of course she bothered me.

"Hey Forehead you look okay but not as pretty as me." I wasn't really listening I was thinking about ramen. Man I spend to much time with Naruto.

"Hey Forehead are you listening I said you are NOT getting Sasuke!"

"You can have him I don't care." I said.

"W-what!"

"I said I don't want him. He is just a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't care about anybody!" Everything got quiet and everyone was looking at me but I didn't care. I just gave a death glare and everyone went back to what they were doing. Then something that happened my last life happened this time. My last life, that sounds weird to me.

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other again then lightning came from their eyes. Somebody moved their elbow and hit Naruto on his butt. He tip over and kissed Sasuke, I could of stopped him but it was funnier the second time. Next thing I knew I was laughing hard. I haven't laughed like that in years but I stopped and saw Naruto and Sasuke gagging and the fangirls mad as hell.

_'Might as well get him before they beat him up again.'_ I thought. I got up and ran so fast that no one saw me. When the girls saw him gone they were confused but saw him again, then walked over to him to beat him up.

"(sigh) You want to hit him you get through me got it." I sent them a death glare to scare them and it worked. They quickly sat where they were and Ino of course sat next to the bastard I mean Sasuke.

"Thanks for saving me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto you are my friend we help each other out. It's teamwork." He got me smiling again while I gave him hint about our test with Kakashi. I never smiled in the future and he got me doing it all the time. Damn I am getting too soft with Naruto around. Then I saw Sasuke look at me like I was crazy for helping Naruto.

"What are you looking at jackass?" I said with venom in every word.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Forehead." Ino said. He smirked and I got mad. He think he is so bad. Hell no so I decided to play a game with him. I smirked at they looked at me weird because they can tell it was an evil smirk.

"Aw you care do you Sasuke-KUN. Isn't it nice having someone babying you." Sasuke growled, Naruto and I laughed and Ino blushed. He was about to say something but Iruka-sensei stopped him.

"Settle down kids I will now say the teams and you will meet your teachers after lunch got it?" there were several nods and yes so he continued.

**(I am going to skip to team 7)**

"Team 7 is Naruto, Sakura (Naruto cheered) and Sasuke.(Naruto depanned)"

"Iruka-sensei why does me, the top ninja have to be with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto you were the lowest and Sasuke was the highest." Everyone started laughing and I was giving death glares to all the people who where laughing.

"Yeah so shut up dobe." He said smirking. Haven't I told you I hate the smirk so I told him off.

"No you shut up icecube." This time I smirked and Iruka was nervously laughing. Everyone was looking at me crazy like I just did something wrong and to their eyes it was wrong. I just told of Sasuke Uchiha the greatest ninja in this class. Yeah right I'm an Anbu at 12 years old but I can't tell anyone.

"Now lets get on um team 8 is Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Now you will eat lunch with your teams and meet your teacher. Now go."

Well I went outside bored as ever trying to find a place to eat until on time Naruto came up to me.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to eat with me?" I was about to answer until the icecube came.

"What's up Uchiha?" I said icily.

"Do you have a problem?" he replied the same way I did.

"You know what, sorry."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me crazy, "What?"

"Yeah sorry it's just I don't trust Uchihas anymore. I was friends with one and he broke my heart so I hated him every since. So teammates or what?"

He answer was so surprising that I almost fainted, "Hn." NOT. He held out his hand and I shook it then we went separate ways while Naruto was confused but followed me after he gave up. Now don't get me wrong I still hate him but he is my teammate and I will still give him a hard time. Thirty minutes past and it was time to meet Kakashi-sensei.

"Man what is taking our sensei so long?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto I am trying to sharpen my Kantanas and if you aren't quiet I might slip and one of them will kill you." I said joking. Naruto gulped and got quiet for like five minutes, which is like a record for Naruto, and got the eraser and put it on the top of the door.

"It's not going to work on a jonin dobe." Sasuke protested. I wanted to prove him wrong but Tsunade said nobody must know so sucks for me. Just then the door creaked open a bit and a head popped in. Then the eraser fell on his head, Sasuke was twitching and Naruto was laughing. I couldn't hold my laugh so I bursted laughing, it was just so funny.

"My first impression of you guys, I hate you." Kakashi-sensei said. I rolled my eyes, I can see his smile under that mask but Naruto gulped.

"Now go on the roof." He closed the door and I transported to the roof. Kakashi was impressed by the look in his eye. Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones up but by the look they gave me they were confused and surprised.

"Now let's introduce ourselves first you say your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." Was all Kakashi-sensei said.

"Why do you do first?" I said.

"Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business and my dream isn't either." Even though I went through this already I still sweatdropped he gives SO much information but I am going to do that to so yay!

"Okay well you go first." He pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my like is Ramen, my dislike is waiting 3 minutes for ramen, my hobby is trying different kinds ramen and my dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody." I wanted to sweatdrop but I couldn't he is my best friend aside from Ino.

"Okay next you." His gaze was fixed on me.

"Fine my name is Haruno Sakura and that is all you need to know about me." I said with a smile while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Okay you last." His gaze was now on Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I hate a lot for things. and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone." Great his avenger side and emo side I might add.

"Great now tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 5:00am and don't eat you'll throw up." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof. Whatever I'm going to eat and no one is going to stop me. I disappeared too and left Sasuke and Naruto to walk home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible. Arigatou and please no flames they hurt me so! :'(**


	2. Bell Test and SURPRISE!

**Sorry it took so long I had no idea what to write and I was reading other fanfictions to get ideas SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME.**

**Sasuke: Get mad at her**

**Chibi-kun: Shut up Sasu-chan you are so mean -crying-**

**Sakura: -pats Chibi-kun on the back- SASUKE YOU ARE SO HORRIBLE MAKING THE WRITER CRY!**

**Sasuke: she is faking it Sakura look at her! -looks at Chibi-kun while she is sticking her tongue-**

**Sakura: -looks at Chibi-kun and she is crying- no she is not you are so rude**

**Chibi-kun: Sasu-chan is so rude; it's okay Sakura-chan I'm fine -Sakura leaves-**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that **

**Chibi-kun: Whatever Sakura-chan lover**

**Sasuke: -blushes- I do not!**

**Chibi-kun: Whatever well I don't own Naruto but I own the plot so haha! And a Merry New Year! (Even though it's late)**

**Sasuke: It's happy New Year idiot!**

**Chibi-kun: Who cares! Now on with the story**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**jutsus and inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I hate a lot for things. and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone." Great his avenger side and emo side I might add._

_"Great now tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 5:00am and don't eat you'll throw up." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof. Whatever I'm going to eat and no one is going to stop me. I disappeared too and left Sasuke and Naruto to walk home._

_

* * *

_

Sakura was walking down the road to the training ground. She ate breakfast because she knew what was going to happen, of course. She was the last one to arrive before Kakashi-sensei.

"What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura just answered,

"Nothing." Sasuke made a face, it looked retarded but I guess he's mad or something.

"Then why are you late?"

"Why come early when Kakashi-sensei is always late?" Sakura raised an eyebrow while Sasuke just 'Hned.' Kakashi-sensei appeared thirty minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late; I was helping an old lady-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, well here is your test." Kakashi held up two bells and come to me like you are trying to kill me. You have to do it before time runs out," he pointed to the clock on the tree stump, "start when I say go." Like last time Naruto rushed up to Kakashi-sensei with a kunai. Kakashi-sensei stopped him like last time, what a shocker!

"I didn't say go yet." Kakashi-sensei said. He paused for a moment then yelled go. Sasuke and I got in our fighting pose and Kakashi-sensei disappeared.

_'Just like last time, so original.' _I thought. I rolled my eyes and went to go hide. I might let everything be the way it was in my other life -other life, that feels weird saying it- but spice it up a bit. Naruto just attacked Kakashi-sensei and Naruto got hit with the thousand years or pain, I knew he was going to come after me so I ran the opposite way. I guess Kakashi-sensei saw what I was trying to do and he still caught me in the genjutsu. That doesn't mean I fell for it though, with the injured Sasuke -which was fake- and the leaves flying around I dispelled it before he fully captured me and I went hiding next to where Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were fighting.

I masked my chakra, looking for the right opening to help Sasuke. Right when Kakashi-sensei disappeared I put chakra in my hand and punched the ground. The ground cracked and Sasuke looked at me with wide-eyes. Kakashi-sensei was wide-eyed too, not knowing what is happening. I just ignored their reactions and ran toward Kakashi-sensei to get the bells. Kakashi-sensei noticed me and quickly backed up.

_'Kuso, I almost had him.'_ I thought. I know the exercise is about teamwork but I want it to go the way it was in my other life so no one gets suspicious.

"Kakashi-sensei you are up against me now." I said. Sensei got his perverted book out and replied,

"So be it." I got mad because he thinks I'm weak, I'll show him. Screw laying low, his book will be out of his hands when he fights me and a bell will be mine. I rushed up to him with a chakra filled punch, he dodged and I hit a tree. Kakashi-sensei had a surprised look when he realized the ground breaking was my doing. I smirked and Kakashi-sensei recovered, he put his book away seeing I was serious and I saw Sasuke glaring at me for hitting a tree that broke into pieces! I mean come on he is so egoistical! I rolled my eyes and muttered,

"Self-centered bastard." Kakashi-sensei must have heard because he chuckled.

Kakashi's POV(Felt like it)

I was about to attack Sasuke when I heard something in the ground. Next thing I know the ground cracked. I saw Sakura coming toward me so I jumped away from her.

"Kakashi-sensei you're up against me now." Sakura told me while I got out my Icha Icha Paradise.

"So be it." I replied. I didn't think she would be much of a fight but boy I was wrong. I saw her get mad and lifted her fist to punch me. I dodged and she left the tree in big pieces. I was surprised that this little girl made the ground crack from before. She smirked and I put my book away seeing she might put up a fight. She looked away for half a second,

"Self-centered bastard." I chuckled because I knew who she was talking about.

Sakura's POV

I was kind of surprised he didn't attack me when I was looking at Sasuke but oh well. Kakashi-sensei took his fighting pose and said,

"I guess I should take this seriously." I smirked and took my pose and resorted,

"That's all I ask." I did some handsigns in a blink of an eye and shouted, **Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu(1)!** Kakashi-sensei dodged all the water pulses going straight to him. I can feel someone's eyes on me but I shook it off. Kakashi-sensei resorted with shouting,

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu(2)!** I quickly did some simple handsigns and shouted, **Suiton: Suijinheki(3)** which was a water wall that blocked his giant fireball.

_'I'll end this now!'_ I thought. I jumped to the side of Sasuke and whispered to him,

"When I say go, you run toward Kakashi-sensei and get the bells got it?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke asked harshly. I was growing impatient,

"Unless you wanna end up like the tree over there," I point to the tree I smashed earlier,

"I suggest you do what I tell you to do" He wouldn't let me see his fear but I looked in his eyes and they had fear written all over them.

"Hn, fine." I smirked while he got in his fighting position. I ran up to Kakashi-sensei and yelled,

"This ends now!" I mumbled, **Kanashibari no jutsu(4).** Kakashi-sensei was so surprised that he got caught in the jutsu.

"NOW!" I yelled to Sasuke while Kakashi-sensei was paralyzed for a few minutes. I guess I used a lot of chakra because after Sasuke got the bells he looked at me wide-eyed. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei kept staring at my eyes and standing still. The jutsu already wore off of Kakashi-sensei.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. Kakashi-sensei recovered first,

"Uh your eyes they turned pink."

_'Shit they found out, I can't believe I used all that chakra.'_ I thought. Just as she thought that the timer rang. I went behind Sasuke so fast that he didn't realize I was there until he felt my breath in his ear. He jumped and I smirked, and then whispered in his ear,

"Just forget about it." I took one of the bells and went to the three logs, which to no surprise Naruto was tied to the middle log. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke came a minute later; I sat next to the tied up Naruto and Sasuke sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Here is your lunch Sakura and Sasuke. Good job on getting the bells. Whatever you do don't give any lunch to Naruto or you all fail." Kakashi-sensei advised. I secretly rolled my eyes while he gave that speech to us. I could see Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei stealing glances at me while Naruto was rambling. Trust me, I am trying to get over the awkward moment as much as them. Kakashi-sensei disappeared and Sasuke began eating while I stared at my bento.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY ANYWAY!" Naruto shouted. Then on cue Naruto's stomach rumbled. I laughed-which was the first thing that surprised me because I haven't laughed like that in years- and said,

"Just take my food I'm not hungry."

"Won't you get in trouble with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter we are a team, we have to keep each other safe no matter what. Now open up." Naruto did what he was told and I fed him. Then thunder or lightning-couldn't tell what it was- was heard and Kakashi-sensei was in front of us, which scared Naruto and my face was impassive, I could care less about Sasuke but I bet his face was like mine.

"Why did you break the rules?" Kakashi-sensei asked darkly.

"Sakura fed him because he would slow us down if he didn't eat and we are a team and we have to work together." Sasuke resorted.

"Yeah! We are one!" Naruto shouted while I silently agreed with them.

"Oh really..." the clouds went away and the sun came out. "You pass!" Kakashi-sensei did the 'Guy pose,' he hangs around him too much.

"WHAT!" Naruto and even Sasuke shouts.

"This exercise was about teamwork. Naruto you were careless showing yourself, Sasuke you only cared about yourself until the end and Sakura... um you got what this exercise was about but please don't threaten your teammate." I laughed-to my surprise again- and yelled,

"No promises Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped while Naruto had no idea what we were talking about.

"Uh... close enough; we have a mission tomorrow so we meet at the entrance of the Hokage mansion at six in the morning." I was about to leave when I heard my name. I turned around and Kakashi-sensei was the one who called me.

"Sakura I need to talk to you."

_'Aw, freak I already know what he is going to say.'_ I thought. **Hurry think of an excuse!** I ignored my inner and went to Kakashi-sensei.

"What was that back there Sakura?"

"Uh... my hair in my eyes?" He looked at me seriously so I sighed in defeat and said,

"It's my..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, there is a cliffy. No flames it makes me so sad I might not write anymore (jk) and here are the translations for the jutsus I used and please read my other stories. Arigato**

**(1) Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique**

**(2) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**(3) Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**

**(4) Temporary Paralysis Technique**

**Ja ne**


	3. Zabuza Arc pt1

**Sorry it took so long I had writers block and I was sick for a week and a half, oh yeah I never got to use the computer cuz' of skool. SO BLAME SCHOOL! YAY!**

**Chibi-kun: I am so sorry I haven't updated my math and English teachers are overloading me with homework! **

**Sasuke: Whatever she was reading stories again!**

**Chibi-kun: yeah whatever I even have Spanish homework! IT'S HARD!**

**Sasuke: Aren't you Mexican?**

**Chibi-kun: JUST CUZ I'M MEXICAN DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW SPANISH! BAKA!**

**Sasuke: whatever**

**Chibi-kun: -sweatdrop- WHY DO YOU COME HERE! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!**

**Sasuke: Because you love me.**

**Chibi-kun: NO I DON'T I love your brother! -drools-**

**Sasuke: whatever**

**-Itachi comes in-**

**Chibi-kun: ITACHI-KUN!**

**Itachi: -sweatdrop- Um start the story please**

**Chibi-kun: OKAY ITACHI-KUN!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_'Aw, freak I already know what he is going to say.' I thought. __**Hurry think of an excuse!**__ I ignored my inner and went to Kakashi-sensei._

_"What was that back there Sakura?"_

_"Uh... my hair in my eyes?" He looked at me seriously so I sighed in defeat and said,_

_"It's my..."_

_

* * *

_

"It's my Kekkei Genkai, Kakashi-sensei." I looked down staring at my sandals. I could tell he was shocked because he never said a word. Kakashi-sensei finally said something,

"How does it work and how did you get it?"

"It works like your Sharingan but it copies other Kekkei Genkais I could use and I got it from my clan. It passes down to the girls every other generation."

"Wow, wait how do you know about my Sharingan?" Kakashi-sensei lifted his visible eyebrow at me.

"Um I heard it from people, anyway you can't tell anyone. My clan has kept it a secret for generations."

"Okay then, sayonara." Kakashi-sensei left in a puff of smoke and I exhaled a breath I didn't notice I was holding. I heard shouting from the training ground and went to go check it out. When I got there Naruto was still tied to log. I forgot about him but oh well. I need to talk to him anyways. When I was visible to him he started shouted at me.

"Sakura-chan, can you untie me?" I chuckled and threw a kunai toward him. He thought I was throwing it at him so he started crying anime tears. When he fell of the log he ran toward me. When he was close enough I put my hand in front of his face and he stopped. I looked at him with a sad face and said,

"Naruto remember you said you wanted your name on the stone," **(Let's pretend he said that)** Naruto nodded, "Can you promise me something."

"Okay Sakura-chan what is it?"

"Never say you want to go on that stone." Naruto looked taken back,

"What! Why?"

"Just say yes for me." I felt like I was going to cry. He thought about it then opened his mouth.

"Okay Sakura-chan I pro-" I didn't let Naruto finish because I tackled him.

"Thank you Naruto." I was sure I was crying now.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan but why?"

"Cuz the people on the stone were KIA: killed in action and I don't want anymore of my friends on the stone." Naruto looked down and said,

"I promise Sakura-chan that I would never go on that stone. I am going to be Hokage one day!" I laughed and let go of him.

"Yes you are Naruto and Arigato." I kissed him on the cheek and left. I knew he was blushing but I left him. **(for the SakuNaru fans here is a moment but this is a SasuSaku fic sorry!)** As I was going home I felt someone following me so I took out a kunai and got into my fighting position.

"Who's there?" I asked. Sasuke came out of the shadows and I put my kunai away and relaxed.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing Haruno?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Stalking me, now what do you want to know?" He growled at me but I stayed impassive.

"What was that in your eyes?"

"None of your business stay out of my life." I wanted to leave but he caught my hand.

"Tell me." he demanded. I sighed; he just won't let it go.

"You know these swords aren't just for show so I suggest you let go of me." I smirked. He quickly pulled his hand away and I disappeared not wanting to talk to anyone the rest of the day.

Next day

The same thing happened last time. Naruto grabbed a hold of the cat, got scratch all over his face, and we gave it back to the feudal lord's wife. I have one thing to say for the cat: poor, poor cat. We got back to the Hokage's mansion and Naruto complained about the missions. I agreed with him silently and let him to all the talking. The Hokage finally gave in and said we do a C- rank mission. The bridge builder came in drunk. He said to us,

"These are the people protecting me? They're all brats, especially the short one." **(again I am trying to remember everything)** Naruto got mad and yelled at the bridge builder,

"Don't make fun of my teammate!" Sasuke and I walked closer to Naruto to measure ourselves, guess what, Naruto was the shortest.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled angrier. I wanted this to end so I just left.

"I'm gunna pack Kakashi-sensei, I'll be back." I said emotionless.

"Wait Sakura-" That was all I heard Kakashi-sensei say before I was out of hearing range. It was five minutes after I left my house and I got to the gate. I was the first one there until Naruto and Sasuke came. Naruto was talking to himself again and Sasuke was brooding about something that is a mystery to me. An hour later Kakashi-sensei and the drunk bridge builder came. I forgot his name; I think it was Tazuna or something. We started walking and about 100 yards from the village when I spotted a puddle and it hasn't rained in a weeks. Kakashi-sensei spotted it too, I looked at him and he knew I saw it. Then all of a sudden Kakashi-sensei yelled,

"Move Sakura!" I moved out of the way and two rouge ninjas came out of the trees.

"Protect Tazuna at all costs." Kakashi-sensei ordered. I got in my fighting stance and readied myself. The demon brothers, I think they are called, attacked toward Naruto and I but Sasuke, trying to be the hero, got in front of us and blocked them. Naruto was frozen where he's standing so Kakashi-sensei made a clone to get in front of Naruto and the clone took the hit. Kakashi-sensei's clone got cut in half then disappeared. The demon brothers attacked Naruto again and he got scratched on his hand. I'm gunna fast-forward a bit.

Sasuke saved the day** (Big shocker XP)**, I did nothing because they didn't need me anyways but I would've finished it faster (not that I'm bragging), and Naruto stabbed himself where the poison hit. I rolled my eyes when Kakashi-sensei said he could die and Naruto started crying anime tears.

"I'll heal your hand Naruto, come here." I volunteered. Naruto looked confused but obeyed. I motioned him to give me his hand and again he obeyed. My hand started to glow a soft green and I could feel my teammates' eyes stare at me but I ignored it. Naruto recovered first,

"Y-your a m-medic n-ninja?" I finished, dropped his hand and nodded. Kakashi-sensei stopped Sasuke from asking me questions by saying,

"Let's get going." Everyone obeyed and walked the same direction Kakashi-sensei was walking. I knew Sasuke was going to ask questions so I beat him to it.

"Again it's none of your business." He just kept quiet walking at a normal pace. Naruto looked confused and Kakashi-sensei raised his visible eyebrow. I gave Kakashi-sensei a tell-you-later look then looked forward. It felt like forever because Sasuke and Naruto kept staring at me. I got so frustrated I could feel my eye twitching.

"WHAT!" I barked. Now everyone was looking at me. I continued, "What are you looking at? I just did a medic jutsu nothing special." I tightened my teeth and glared at Naruto and Sasuke. They finally left me alone until another troublesome thing happened.

"DUCK!" I heard Kakashi-sensei yell. After I ducked that sword it felt like Déjà Vu. This day is starting out so well.

* * *

**If you don't know by now the last sentence is sarcasm.**

**Hi PEOPLES OF THIS FANFICTION WORLD! IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY YOU MUST REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU! jk Anyway sorry for the delay and there is a poll I really need people to vote on so VOTE!**


	4. Zabuza Arc pt2

**I'm sorry I took so long I just got out of school and I had writer's block. I just realized that my story is in a different order than the anime but I'm gunna leave it the same because I already wrote it so ENJOY!**

**Sasuke: Finally you finished your story.**

**Chibi-kun: yeah cuz I had a hard time trying to make fun of you!**

**Sakura: HAHAHAHA Good one Chibi-kun!**

**Chibi-kun: yes I know –Sasuke growling at me- and I have good news! IT'S A SPOILER! KAKASHI COMES BACK TO LIFE! WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Naruto: You like Kakashi-sensei?**

**Chibi-kun: He is my second favorite guy character.**

**Sasuke: And I'm your favorite guy character right?**

**Chibi-kun: HAHAHAHAHAHA no. My favorite guy character ever is your HOT brother ITACHI-KUN!**

**Itachi: Yes Chibi-kun?**

**Chibi-kun: -blushing- Can you say the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: Of course. Chibi-kun doesn't own Naruto. –Chibi-kun faints and Sakura helps her-**

**Sasuke: Oh brother**

**Itachi: yes Sasuke**

**Sasuke: JUST START THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"WHAT!" I barked. Now everyone was looking at me. I continued, "What are you looking at? I just did a medic jutsu nothing special." I tightened my teeth and glared at Naruto and Sasuke. They finally left me alone until another troublesome thing happened._

_"DUCK!" I heard Kakashi-sensei yell. After I ducked that sword it felt like Déjà Vu. This day is starting out so well._

After I ducked I saw a huge sword stuck into a tree. I stood up straight and looked in the direction of Kakashi-sensei and I knew what he was thinking. I quickly swung my legs out from under me standing up in one swift, smooth motion. I quickly moved toward our client and took out my kunai. A second later Naruto and Sasuke followed what I did. Suddenly mist surrounded us and Kakashi-sensei came later.

"Stay together and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. We obeyed him and stood in our fighting stance. We suddenly heard loud laughter and the voice said,

"Copy Ninja Kakashi, I didn't expect you here. Just give us the bridge builder and I won't kill you… yet." The mist cleared and I saw Naruto shaking. Kakashi-sensei must of noticed this too because he said,

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life," he then faced straight and replied to the voice, "as much as I like that idea Zabuza, I decline."

"Ah, so you know who I am?" Zabuza said. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer and I yelled,

"Yeah so come out and let's see what you can do." In the corner of my eye I saw Naruto and Sasuke look at me crazy. I ignored them and Zabuza started speaking again.

"I see you have brats with you."

"Yeah and us brats are gunna kick your ass!" I replied. Zabuza came out of hiding and growled.

"Let's see about that!" Zabuza jumped and went straight for me. He then disappeared and reappeared behind me.

Normal POV

Zabuza then stabbed Sakura in the stomach. Everyone had wide-eyes and Naruto yelled,

"Sakura-chan!" Zabuza smirked and muttered,

"Too easy." Then Zabuza smirk fell when Sakura smirked then disappeared in smoke. Everyone got wide-eyed again and started looking for Sakura.

"Still can't find me boys!" Everyone then faced their heads toward the voice and Zabuza threw his sword.

"Nope missed." Zabuza started getting irritated and began to attack the bridge builder. The Team 7 boys got back to reality and got in their fighting stance again. Kakashi made a clone and the clone got in front of Tazuna. Kakashi's clone got sliced in half and disappeared. While this happened Sakura stayed back and let the boys handle it.

Sakura's POV

I didn't want to interfere in these battles because both Naruto and Sasuke gain more power that they need to figure out. I just stood hiding until Haku came. I came out of hiding and stood next to Naruto. I knew Naruto was gunna ask me questions so I beat him to it.

"Ask questions later." I ordered. Naruto just stayed quiet while we watched Haku walk over to Zabuza's 'dead' body.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto yelled at Haku.

"Shh, Naruto! He's just doing his job." I said. I knew this wasn't right but Sasuke has to get his Sharingan somehow. Kakashi-sensei just stared at Haku picking up a 'dead Zabuza. Haku disappeared and Kakashi turned to face us. He was about to say something but collapsed. I rushed over to him and asked,

"Kakashi-sensei are you okay?"

"Yes Sakura, just used my Sharingan too much." He answered. How can I forget? I checked Kakashi-sensei for any injuries and healed his scratches. My hand started to glow the soft green and moved my hand to the top of his head.

"After you sleep you'll feel much better." I told Kakashi-sensei.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi-sensei answered. I just nodded and lifted him up. I gave Kakashi-sensei to Naruto and Sasuke and we started walking again. We got to the boat and Kakashi-sensei started asking questions but this time to Tazuna.

"This really wasn't a C-ranked mission, right?"

"Yes, but I needed help and I didn't have enough money." Tazuna answered.

"You know we have every right to leave." Kakashi-sensei pointed out.

"Yes, but please help me. I have a grandchild and a daughter and if you don't help me they're is going to be like 'Where's my grandpa? And 'I hate the leaf village for not protecting my father.'" I sighed. So he is going for the guilt trip. Kakashi-sensei sighed too, then said,

"I guess we will stay and help you." After that was said everything went quiet. We stopped at the bridge and Tazuna led us to his house. I've been thinking maybe I can save Haku and Zabuza from dying. I just have to come up with a plan. When we went to the house I tried to be as scarce as possible. I could tell Naruto still wanted to ask me questions, so I went up to him and said,

"You can ask me now." Naruto looked confused at first but remembered.

"Why didn't fight Sakura-chan?" That question caught me off guard.

**THINK WOMAN THINK!**

'_I know inner… I GOT IT!'_

"I wanted to save my chakra to heal you guys if you got hurt and I wanted you boys to fight instead of me doing all the fighting." I guess my answer satisfied him because he nodded then turned around. Kakashi-sensei went to rest and I went to heal Naruto and Sasuke who are in their own rooms. I was in Sasuke's room after I finished healing Naruto.

"What are you doing in here?" Sasuke demanded. I ignored his question and ordered,

"Take off your shirt and sit down." Sasuke went wide-eyed and said,

"What?"

"Take off you shirt and sit down so I can heal you."

"Hn." Sasuke took off his shirt and slowly sat down. I walked over to him and bent down. I examined his chest, and his chest was well sculpted and he had six- bad thoughts Sakura, bad thoughts. I healed his chest and quickly got out of his room. I closed the door and quickly went to my room. Tomorrow we'll be training and Haku is going to find Naruto and talk to him.

'_I know what I'm going to do to help Haku and Zabuza.' _I thought to myself.

'_This is going to be risking but I'm gunna tell him EVERYTHING.'_

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW OR ILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU REVIEW! Jk BUT PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE THAT SAYS 'REVIEW'**


	5. Zabuza Arc pt3

**HIYA PEEPS! I'm sorry it took so long, I could figure out what to do for this story.**

**Sasuke: Don't listen to her, she was reading Fanfictions.**

**Me: I WAS NOT! SAKU-CHAN, SASU-CHAN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!**

**Sakura: Sasuke leave her alone! -I stick my tongue at him-**

**Sasuke: But Sakur-**

**Sakura: No Buts!**

**Me: Kakashi, please say the disclaimer!**

**Kakashi: I don't want to!**

**Me: SAY IT BEFORE A CERTAIN ORANGE BOOK WILL BE BURN! MUAHAHAHAHA! -everyone sweatdrops-**

**Kakashi: Kumiko-chan does not own Naruto! NOW GIMME BOOK!**

**Sasuke, Me and Sakura: That was weird.**

**Me: ON WITH MY AWESOME STORY!**

**Sasuke: It's not awes-**

**Me: START THE DAMN STORY!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' Dreams_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Hn." Sasuke took off his shirt and slowly sat down. I walked over to him and bent down. I examined his chest, and his chest was well sculpted and he had six- bad thoughts Sakura, bad thoughts. I healed his chest and quickly got out of his room. I closed the door and quickly went to my room. Tomorrow we'll be training and Haku is going to find Naruto and talk to him._

'_I know what I'm going to do to help Haku and Zabuza.' I thought to myself._

'_This is going to be risking but I'm gunna tell him EVERYTHING.'_

_

* * *

_

_'I have to tell Haku.'_ I thought.

**Are you crazy?** IS yelled.

'_It's the only way.'_

**FINE!** She stopped talking and it was quiet in my head. I went to go to check on Kakashi-sensei. I opened his door and saw him asleep. He had his blanket over his face. I still haven't seen his face! I stared intensely at his face, suddenly he turned to his side but the blanket stayed on his face.

'_Dammit! So close!'_ I thought to myself. I just left his room and went to sleep.

Start Dream

_Naruto and Sasuke were fighting to their last breath._

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke stop please!" They both ignored my yell and continued fighting. Naruto's face was full of blood and tears. When the Sound invasion happened Hinata was killed protecting Naruto. Team 7 is the only one standing of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. My face was full of tears because I watched all my friends die including the Sand Siblings and Kakashi-sensei. I had enough and yelled,_

"_STOP!" I ran in between Naruto and Sasuke as they did their strongest techniques. I got hit with both and it was amazing I didn't die. I fell down and Naruto bent down._

"_Sakura-chan I don't wanna lose you too." Naruto was crying by my side._

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun." He suddenly became quiet and I saw a kantana through his heart, and then fell instantly._

"_NO!" I yelled. I got up, which was painful, and looked in Sasuke's eyes._

"_Goodbye Sakura." Before he can kill me I yelled,_

"_Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes went wide._

"_How?"_

"_It won't matter you're gunna die anyways, but if you must know, my Kekkei Genkai copied Itachi's Sharingan before he died. Amaterasu!" Black flames engulfed Sasuke and he died. I quickly collapsed and all I saw was blackness._

End Dream

I woke up sweaty and breathing hard. I got dressed and saw everyone eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Just to let you know I'm not a morning person. I finished my breakfast and went outside. The boys came out a minute later.

"Okay kids," I glared at him, "we are gunna climb trees." Kakashi-sensei said.

"That's easy." I blurted out I quickly covered my mouth while Kakashi-sensei raised his visible eyebrow. I just decided to continue.

"Yeah I can do it."

"With no hands?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I just nodded and ran up to the tree. I quickly got to the top with no trouble. Then I got down the tree and sat back down.

"Uh okay, I guess it's just Naruto and Sasuke," he threw some kunais near them, "use these kunais to mark how far you've gotten." I just sat on the grass watching Naruto and Sasuke fall on their asses. I resisted the urge not to laugh, and then Naruto came up to me and asked,

"Sakura-chan, can you help me?"

"Sure, just concentrate on the tree. It's all about chakra control." I answered.

"Oh, thanks Sakura-chan!" He went back and I just rolled my eyes. I got up and went inside to help with dinner.

Next Day

I woke up early because today is the day Zabuza comes back, but first I need to talk to Haku. I ate breakfast then declared I was gunna find Naruto. I looked for his chakra signature and found that he was close by. I quickly ran to him and saw they were done talking.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. I cringed and said,

"Naruto I'm right here. Just go back to the house." He quickly ran off then I faced Haku,

"Wait, I need to talk to you. Please sit down." He obeyed and waited for me to continue, "I mean no harm and I'm trying to help you. I know who you are, your name is Haku." He then got up and got into his fighting stance.

"What do you want?" He said in a cold voice.

"Please listen, at the battle later in the afternoon, you and Zabuza are going to die and I wanna prevent that." He relaxed a little.

"How do you know?"

"I'm from the future."

"Why do you wanna save me?"

"Cuz I know you're good and that you're just like Naruto, you're misunderstood because of the power kept inside you."

"How do I die?"

"Protecting Zabuza but then Gato kills him."

"Then I am willing to die."

"But I can save both of you." He stood up and his back faced me.

"Just leave it the way it's supposed to." Haku then left without turning back. I sighed then went back to the house.

Later

We went to the bridge and saw all the workers knocked out or dead. Naruto was still at the house so it was just Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and I. We both got in front of Tazuna in our fighting stance. When Haku appeared he stared at me before fighting Sasuke. Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei started to fight. I just watched as the same thing happened all over again. It was just as painful to watch as before. I quickly put a barrier over Tazuna so I don't have to worry about him. Time seemed to move fast because the fight was where Haku dies. I ran over to him ignoring everyone else.

"Haku I can still save you and him."

"What are you doing?" Zabuza demanded.

"I can save him if he wants me to."

"Just do it." I ignored Zabuza and asked Haku,

"Do you want me to?" He just nodded and I started to heal him. Haku then started to get up.

"Haha, I knew you couldn't do the job." A voice said. We turned to who spoke and saw it was Gato with about 100 thugs surrounding him. I got up,

"What the hell do you want?" I said to him.

"Do you want to die?" Haku whispered to me. I ignored him and faced Gato.

"None of your business pinky." I then started getting angry.

"Uh-oh he's gunna die." I heard Naruto mutter. I was then in the air then kicked the ground with a chakra filled kick. A crater formed around Gato and his thugs. I then ran to the middle and kicked Gato off the bridge.

"Don't call me pinky." I then glared at the thugs and they all ran away scared. I turned back to heal Sasuke then took the barrier off of Tazuna.

"Why didn't she fight before?" Zabuza asked.

"Because it would have been over quickly." I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone sweatdropped while I started to heal their injuries.

Later

"Thank you Sakura." Haku said.

"No problem and please don't tell anyone." I said.

"Gotcha. Hope to see you soon." I just nodded and went back to my team while Haku went back Zabuza. I did one last wave then started walking in the opposite direction of Haku. By the way the bridge name stayed the same to the Great Naruto Bridge. It was quiet and I knew someone wanted some answers. Before Sasuke could ask a question I interrupted.

"Sasuke it's not your freaking business. So you see me asking you questions about your life? No, so leave me the hell alone or so help me I'll rip your head off! Got it?"

I was breathing hard and Sasuke looked kind of scared. He quickly nodded then started walking on Naruto's side. Naruto was laughing through the whole thing until I glared at him. He stopped laughing and looked down. Kakashi-sensei was too busy with his perverted book but without looking up he said,

"What did I say about threatening your teammates Sakura?"

"I said no promises Kakashi-sensei." I replied. Kakashi-sensei just shrugged and stayed quiet. I just shrugged and continued walking home to Konoha.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Plz click that middle button! It makes me feel better to write the stories when I get awesome reviews!**


	6. Begin Chuunin Exams!

**HIYA PEEPS! I just finished my first day of high school. The progresses of the chapters are going to be a little slower than usual.**

**Sakura: So how was high school?**

**Me: It was big and I couldn't find any of my classes.**

**Sakura: -sweatdrops- um that sounds like a good day.**

**Me: Not really, the only good thing about it is going home.**

**Sasuke: Who cares about you?**

**Me: more than you know Uchiha. Now Sakura-chan please start the story!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. On with the awesome story where I kick Sasuke's ass!**

**Sasuke: Hey!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Sasuke it's not your freaking business. So you see me asking you questions about your life? No, so leave me the hell alone or so help me I'll rip your head off! Got it?" _

_I was breathing hard and Sasuke looked kind of scared. He quickly nodded then started walking on Naruto's side. Naruto was laughing through the whole thing until I glared at him. He stopped laughing and looked down. Kakashi-sensei was too busy with his perverted book but without looking up he said,_

"_What did I say about threatening your teammates Sakura?" _

"_I said no promises Kakashi-sensei." I replied. Kakashi-sensei just shrugged and stayed quiet. I just shrugged and continued walking home to Konoha._

_

* * *

_

I can't believe the Chuunin Exams are here. This is where the real mission begins for the future to change. I'm with Naruto and that kid Konohamaru.

"So Naruto-niichan is this your girlfriend?" the kid asked as he lifted up his pinky.

"Yeah we're dating." He replied. My eyebrow started twitching as I punched him in the head.

"Naruto-baka we are just teammates." The little people ran to Naruto and said to me,

"Hey why did you do that? No wonder I mean she has a huge forehead and she's ugly." I punched him too then he got up and said to Naruto,

"Is she even a girl?" my eye then stared twitching.

"You better start running brat." I threatened. He took my advice and started running while I was chasing after him. Naruto, the little girl Moegi and that boy Udon were following Konohamaru. Then Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro.

'_Damn I forgot about that.'_ I thought while he picked up Konohamaru and Naruto was screaming to put him down.

"You know I hate brats like you." Kankuro said.

"I'm not getting into this." Temari said.

"Put him down." I demanded emotionless. He sneered and said to me,

"Why should I listen to a girl?" that got me mad, while Naruto was trying to get Konohamaru I activated my bloodline to the Sharingan and glared at Kankuro.

"Put him down." I repeated colder. They both looked scared and Kankuro obeyed. I deactivated it and said,

"Sasuke you can come out now." He jumped out of the tree and started grumbling. Everyone else looked surprised, just then Gaara came out too and said,

"Kankuro stop being an embarrassment to our village." I looked into his cold, bloodthirsty green eyes and softened my eyes. I feel bad for him and I'm gunna get him back.

"But that kid bumped into me."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." I shuddered a bit as he jumped to the floor and said,

"I'm sorry for my brother."

"No problem, what are you Suna ninja doing in the Leaf village?" I asked innocently.

"You really don't know do you?" Temari asked.

"No I don't." I said.

"We are here for the Chuunin Exams." She said as she showed us her pass.

"What are the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"It's a tournament for ninjas to become Chuunin." I answered. They were about to leave when I asked,

"What are you're names?" they raised their eyebrows and answered,

"Sabuku no Gaara"

"Temari"

"Kankuro." Then Gaara looked at me with interest in his cold eyes and asked,

"What's you're name?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." I said cheerfully. Everyone looked at me crazy but I ignored them.

"Likewise." Temari answered.

"Temari, Kankuro let's go."

"Hai Gaara." They answered. Just then Temari turned to me and asked,

"How did you do that to Kankuro?" I winked and said,

"It's a secret Temari-chan." She smirked then left.

"Wow Sakura-chan was cool! Not like you Naruto-nii." Konohamaru said. Then Naruto started complaining and Moegi said to me,

"I wanna be like you Sakura-onii!"

"Thank you Moegi-chan." I said smiling. Then Sasuke asked,

"What do you think you were doing?" I frowned and said,

"It's called making friends, you should try it sometime. Ja ne." I said as I disappeared. I reappeared in

front of the Hokage mansion. I took a deep breath and walked in. once I was at the door I knocked twice and heard a faint come in. I was about to say Tsunade-sama out of habit but stopped myself.

"Hokage-sama I'd like to talk to you alone, it's very important." I said. He nodded and signaled everyone else to leave. He looked at me and I started to talk,

"Hokage-sama I don't know how to say this but I'm from the future. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me. Tsunade the sannin sent me back in time to-"

"Sakura why are you telling me this?"

"Do you believe me?"

"I do, actually I developed that jutsu and taught my students."

"Oh, I'm telling you this because the Chuunin Exams are in danger. Orochimaru is going to attack the Exams and try to get Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh that's a problem, I also have a question," I nodded for him to continue, "Was the future really that bad?" I looked down sad and answered,

"Yes, the Sound was at war with us and we were losing badly so I was sent back because I was the last kind of alive and I was trusted by Tsunade-sama." He nodded and thought for a bit.

"What happens at the Chuunin Exams?

"I can't reveal much but during a fight Orochimaru's snake attacks the arena and you fight him. You handicap him, meaning you took away his hands, but at a price… you die. It's really sad but Tsunade becomes the 5th Hokage. So it's up to you to live or die Hokage-sama." **(It's actually up to me. :])**

"I see thank you Sakura you may go now."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I was at the door when I remembered something.

"Oh Hokage-sama keep your eye on Kabuto Yuuri, he's a spy for Sound." With that I left to the bridge to wait for Kakashi-sensei to give us the slips for the Chuunin Exams.

'_That was easier than I thought it would be. Wait he said his students, that means Orochimaru can come back.'_ I thought. Then I realized I was clenching my fists. I then heard a voice,

"S-Sakura-chan a-are y-you okay, y-your eyes are pink." I looked up and saw Naruto looking scared.

"I have a Kekkei Genkai deal with it." I said angry. I then realized what I said and covered my mouth. I then begged Naruto,

"Please Naruto don't tell anyone it's supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I won't. So… what does it do?" he asked curious. I giggled and said,

"It can copy other Kekkei Genkais like Sasuke's Sharingan." He eyes went wide then started twinkling.

"Really? That's COOL!" I laughed and nodded. Just then Sasuke came to the bridge as I got rid of my pink eyes. He started glaring at me.

'_He's still mad about earlier.'_ I thought. I just glared back harder and I noticed Naruto looking uncomfortable. We stayed like that until Kakashi-sensei came. I saw Naruto sigh in relief and I giggled.

"Yo, sorry I'm late I got lost in th-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes well I came to give you slips so you can enter the Chuunin Exams." While Naruto was hugging Kakashi-sensei I was looking at the slip.

'_What should I do about Orochimaru?'_ Kakashi-sensei's voice then interrupted my thoughts.

"After you decided to take place in the exams to the academy tomorrow at 3pm to room 301. Ja ne." he left in a puff of smoke while I went somewhere to think.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

"Somewhere Naruto, bye." I disappeared in a tornado of cherry blossoms before he can ask more questions. I reappeared next to my favorite spot, a lake with a beautiful cherry blossom tree shadowing it. I then noticed a shadow that's not supposed to be here.

"Sakura come walk with me." He asked/demanded. I smirked and turned in his direction.

"Sure Sasuke." I said with fake sweetness in my tone. We then started walking close to the forest.

"So Sasuke what's with the walk?"

"Sakura don't enter the Chuunin Exam, you're not ready." I lifted my eyebrow and asked,

"Really, why Sasuke?" he was about to answer but a Rain Nin came. They started to fight and Sasuke got hit with a lot of kunais. I wanted to laugh but I kept a straight face.

"That will happen to you if you enter the Chuunin Exams." The Rain Nin said to me.

"Oh please this is an illusion, you're not really here and just to let you know Iruka-sensei, I hate Sasuke." The Rain Nin widened his eyes then disappeared. I smirked and said to myself,

"That was too easy, bring on the Chuunin Exams."

Somewhere else

"They all passed," Iruka said to Kakashi. "Sakura figured out who I was. She's the only one." He continued. Kakashi widened his visible eye.

'_She is hiding something big.' _Kakashi thought.

"Sakura Haruno is more than ready for the Chuunin Exams then anyone else." Iruka said.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please review I will write even better if you guys say nice things but I do take flames that tell me what to do better not just tell me what I did wrong. :) **


	7. Begin Exams!

**Hey sorry I took so long, every time I get home from school I go straight to bed. I've been writing the stories at school during study hall.**

**Sasuke: That's actually true.**

**Me: HAHA told you! You owe me five dollars and you have to say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: -gives the 5 bucks and grumbles- Kumiko-oneechan don't own Naruto.**

**Me: Yay now start the story before I go to sleep Zzzzzzzz**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**Sakura's inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Somewhere else_

"_They all passed," Iruka said to Kakashi. "Sakura figured out who I was. She's the only one." He continued. Kakashi widened his visible eye._

'_She is hiding something big.' Kakashi thought._

"_Sakura Haruno is more ready for the Chuunin Exams than anyone else." Iruka said._

_

* * *

_

The Chuunin Exams are officially beginning.

I quickly did my daily routine and got dressed into a short red and black dress. I put on a small black jacket, with a high turtle neck, a white dragon on my left side and stomach, with my jacket outlined by red. My left arm is sleeveless and my right arm has a black and red sleeve starting below my shoulder. Then I finished my outfit with a red belt and pull up my outfit with a red belt and pulled my hair in a messy bun with chopsticks. I then quickly put my kantanas criss-cross on my back, bandaged my right leg to my ankle, put my bag around my waist with it sagging, put on my sandals, put my headband around my arm and left my house.

I checked the time and saw it was 2:50pm. I quickly got to the academy and saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting for me. Naruto saw me and he had his mouth open with his eyes wide. I then got closer and stood right next to Naruto.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoa you look hot." He said blushing.

"Thanks, anyway we should go inside." I said smiling. I looked at Sasuke and I swear I thought I saw him blushing. I smirked and we went inside. We got to the 'third' floor and saw a crowd around the room. I just ignored then and went to the stairs but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" a kid asked.

"To the third floor like we were supposed to." I said emotionless. Everyone started talking and saying,

"But this is the third floor."

"Check again, it's genjutsu." I continued. Just as I said that the room number changed to 201.

"Hey what's your name?" Neji asked me. I went back down the stairs and faced him.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." I said smirking. He clenched his teeth while Tenten was laughing quietly. Just then Naruto and Sasuke came by my side.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing just showing him how to treat a woman." I smirked even more while he clenched his fists. He suddenly sent a kick toward me and I blocked it with my hand. Everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke had wide eyes. I put his foot down and said,

"By the way my name's Sakura Haruno." He just grunted and turned to the direction of the stairs.

"Let's go." Tenten obeyed him as she had a worried look on her face. I stopped her and whispered,

"Don't worry about him, his pride was just hurt. You're not the only person who has a teammate with a big ego." I tilted my head toward Sasuke and she giggled.

"My name's Tenten, nice to meet you."

"Same Tenten-chan." We smiled and she left.

"Sakura-san, my name is Rock Lee, will you be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life!" Lee said as he did the Gai pose.

"No I don't date ninjas." I said quickly.

**What a big, fat lie. What about Neji or Kiba? **My inner said. I ignored her and saw Lee sulking.

"Let's go." I said ignoring Lee. I grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's sleeves and led them to the stairs. Sasuke was complaining while Naruto was sulking about me not dating ninjas. I let go of their sleeves and kept on walking until Rock Lee stopped us.

I sighed as he challenged Sasuke. Lee jumped down from the balcony and faced me. He said something, I wasn't really listening. He started doing that heart thing and I quickly went behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Do you still like me?" I asked coldly. He stayed quiet while I walked back to where I stood before. They got on with the fight. It was the same as before, Sasuke lost and Rock Lee got stopped by a turtle. I quickly caught Sasuke and my inner said to me.

**Aw you still care.**

'_No, if he dies I'd fail my mission.'_

**In denial! **She said in a sing song voice and I ignored her. I healed Sasuke and stood up, he followed. Watching the Gai, Lee thing still freaks me out. I wasn't really listening and I realized it was where Gai ends up behind us. I turned around and held out my finger. I moved my finger in as he appeared and I said,

"Poke." My finger was on his arm as he had his eyes wide. All the guys were looking at me. I said nothing and went up the stairs. Gai disappeared while Sasuke and Naruto followed me. We finally go t to the classroom and saw Kakashi-sensei in front of the door.

"Hello kids, I see you decided to take the Chuunin Exams." I glared at him while the boys nodded. He continued with his speech and I debated whether to tell Kakashi-sensei about my mission.

**You should let Hokage-sama tell him. ** My inner said.

'_Why?'_

**Cuz he's gunna think we're enemy ninja if we tell him.**

'_Good point.'_ She smirked and went to go do whatever she was doing.

"Good luck." Kakashi-sensei moved to the side and opened the doors. The boys went in immediately while I stopped in front of Kakashi-sensei.

"If you want to know how I got all this power and why I'm acting weird, just tell Hokage-sama, tell me about Sakura Haruno." He nodded suspiciously and disappeared. I walked into the room and looked at all the ninjas.

'_This should be fun.'_ I thought. I went next to the boys and just then the rest of the rookie nine came up to us. Ino jumped on top of Sasuke and yelled,

"Sasuke-kun, where have you been? Boy I was hoping you'd show up here." She then looks at me and said,

Forehead they let you in here? By the way dressed like that won't get Sasuke-kun to notice you." I ignored her while the rest of her team came and Shikamaru started arguing with Naruto. Ino then came up to me and started yelling in my ear. My eye started twitching and I said in a low voice,

"Look pig why don't you just do us all a favor and shut up."

"Look forehead…" I tuned her out after that and saw Hinata's team came up to us. While Kiba and Sasuke were arguing I grabbed Hinata and walked away from the group.

"Hey?" Kiba yelled. I stopped and glared at him.

"What?" He suddenly went pale and stuttered,

"N-nothing S-Sakura." I turned to Hinata and smiled who then sweatdropped.

"I know you like Naruto." I whispered to her. She suddenly turned red and whispered,

"Is it that o-obvious?" I nodded then said,

"Don't worry I'll help you. He can be very dense sometimes. He'll figure it out soon." She looked down sad and said,

"But I know h-he likes you."

"He'll get over that. You just have to do things that will get him to notice you." I winked at her and went back to my team. Then just on time Kabuto came up to us. I growled and Sasuke, the guy closest to me, looked at me weird. Before he could say anything I walked up to him and said coldly,

"We don't want your help Kabuto." He looked at me and smirked,

"Ah, Sakura Haruno, Orochimaru-sama told me about you." He whispered. I widened my eyes and commanded,

"Leave now before I kick your ass."

"We'll see about that." Then as fast as lightning we both sent a kick toward each other's stomach and each got a direct hit. We both went flying backwards but the difference was I put chakra in my kick so he smashed into the wall harder. We both wiped the blood off our face. We were about to fight more but a puff of smoke interrupted us.

"Alright kids it's time for your first Exam. I am Ibiki Morino and right now I'm your worst enemy." I rolled my eyes and looked at the Rookie 9. They were all looking at me like I had a second head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Um nothing." They all said at the same time. I shrugged and went to sit down. When everyone was finally sitting down, Ibiki started explaining the written exam. I looked across the room and saw Naruto freaking out. I just shook my head and started my exam. I finished in about two minutes and started thinking.

'_I knew Orochimaru would go back in time. I have to tell the Hokage somehow.' _I suddenly got a scroll out of my pack and wrote the warning down. I also wrote down that Kakashi-sensei is going to see him about me. I then sealed the scroll and did a jutsu to send it to the Hokage.

Right then, Ino tried to get into my head but I quickly pushed her out. The test then ended and the same thing happened as the last time. Anko then came in through the window and began then next test.

'_Yay the Forest of Death is next.'_ I thought sarcastically. I then met up with my teammates and said,

"Don't trust Kabuto." They looked at me and Naruto was about to ask why but I said,

"No questions. Just trust me on this." They nodded and went somewhere else. Just then Anko started talking and Naruto just had to challenge her. She then threw a kunai at him and in a flash I got the kunai and threw it back at Anko.

"You shouldn't hurt my teammate Anko-san." She looked at me with a wild smirk on her face and laughed. I just looked at her and she continued to explain about the forest.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto." I said smiling. She finished explaining and gave us some forms to sign. I walked up to Anko and said,

"Anko, you should keep a close eye on this exam, someone unwanted is here." She looked at me and nodded. The Hokage must have told her about me and Orochimaru. I walked away and just then Ino came up to me. I secretly rolled my eyes and she said,

"Hey forehead, are yo-"

"I don't have time for this Ino; I have a lot of things on my mind." I interrupted. She looked at me then said,

"If you are trying to act tough just to get Sasuke-kun's att-"

"Ino grow up! This isn't the academy anymore! We are in the real world and if you don't grow up you will die. The real world doesn't care about boys; all it cares about is who's got the biggest army. There are bloodshed and wars going on! I don't care about some boy, I care about surviving. I know you should think about that too." I walked away from her after a minute of silence I got from her.

**Do you really think that? You know it's not all about that. **My inner asked sadly.

'_Yes it is.'_ I said. She stayed quiet and I got back to earth.

After we got the earth scroll we went to our gate.

'_This is where it all begins.'_ I thought. Just then the buzzer rang and all three of us walked into the Forest of Death.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me even though I update so slow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Forest of Death pt1

**I'm very truly sorry that I took so long! School HATES ME! I also got sick with the flu BUT NOT THE SWINE FLU and I feel like crap BUT… I decided to give you guys something awesome!**

**Gaara: Is it cookies?**

**Me: Uh no Gaara-kun –Gaara pouts- I decided that since you guys love me story so much that I am going to give you TWO CHAPTERS! YAY! **

**Sasuke: Who cares**

**Me: Everyone in the WORLD should care… okay not the whole world but you get what I mean.**

**Sasuke: Uh yeah and why should we care?**

**Me: Cuz Sasu-chan, these are two of the most important chapters in the whole story, these chapters decide your fate Sasu-chan!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Me: O…k Gaara-kun say the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: NO!**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie!**

**Gaara: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. If she did Orochimaru wouldn't exist and everything would be happy and dandy. NOW GIMME COOKIE!**

**Me: -throws cookie at Gaara and sweatdrops- Start the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

* * *

_Recap:_

"_If you are trying to act tough just to get Sasuke-kun's att-"_

"_Ino grow up! This isn't the academy anymore! We are in the real world and if you don't grow up you will die. The real world doesn't care about boys; all it cares about is who's got the biggest army. There are bloodshed and wars going on! I don't care about some boy, care about surviving. I know you should think about that too." I walked away from her after a minute of silence I got from her. _

_**Do you really think that? You know it's not all about that. **__My inner asked sadly._

'_Yes it is.' I said. She stayed quiet and I got back to earth._

_After we got the earth scroll we went to our gate._

'_This is where it all begins.' I thought. Just then the buzzer rang and all three of us walked into the Forest of Death. _

_

* * *

_

We slowly walked inside, not wanting to waste energy. We stayed quiet other than the sound of our feet hitting the ground. I sighed inwardly when I realized how hard this test is going to be, but then again in the ninja world nothing is easy.

While I was thinking about how to stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the curse mark, Naruto started unzipping his pants.

"Naruto go behind a bush NOW!" I said irritated. He zipped his pants back up and started grumbling about going behind a bush. I sighed again as we waited for Naruto. A few minutes later he came out and I threw a kunai at him. He dodged as I asked,

"Where is the real Naruto?" he looked at me surprised for a second then he smirked.

"He's fine but you won't be." The ninja then released his jutsu and came for me. I got in my stance and was about to attack but Sasuke got in front of me. He got out his kunai and blocked the rain-nin.

"Sasuke I can take care of myself." I growled. He just grunted as the nin jumped back and landed on the ground. As soon as he did I slammed my chakra filled fist as the ground.

He was caught off guard and I teleported in front of him and punched him in the face with chakra which killed him instantly. His dead body slammed against the nearest tree as Naruto came out.

"What did I miss?" He asked when he saw the dead body.

"Nothing that's important." Sasuke said. Naruto just shrugged and jumped near us.

"Okay we need to come up with a password so that will never happen again." I just did a lazy nod and sat down on the ground.

"Okay, I won't repeat this… When does a ninja strike? A ninja strikes when the time is right. Got it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked confused while I just nodded.

"What, say it again?" Naruto asked scratching his head. We ignored him as we walked farther into the forest.

'_Okay we need the heaven scroll and the rain-nin didn't have one. Also Orochimaru still hasn't showed his ugly face. Great, we're doomed.'_ I thought. Inner Sakura just rolled her eyes on how I'm looking on the bad side, but how is there a good side this? We stopped to eat while I scouted ninjas for the heaven scroll. I secretly activated my Byakugan and looked all over the forest.

"Sakura-chan." I jumped and turned around.

"What Naruto?" I asked irritated. He was confused for a moment then remembered.

"Whatcha doing?" I stared at him for a moment with a 'WTF' face and was about to say speak but Naruto interrupted me.

"Sakura-chan your eyes!" I widened my eyes then deactivated my Byakugan.

"Thanks Naruto and to answer your question I'm looking for the Heaven scroll we need." His mouth formed an 'O' shaped and he went back to what he was doing. I activated my Byakugan again and found what we needed. I got rid of my bloodline and said to Naruto and Sasuke,

"I found what we need east from here." The boys nodded as we took off. We arrived to the place we needed to be 5 minutes later. In front of us were some unimportant rain-nins.

"Hand over you heaven scroll and I won't kill you." They looked surprised and one guy asked me,

"How did you know we have the heaven scroll?"

"Cuz I'm awesome like that." I answered emotionless. The boys and the rain-nins sweatdropped and the other rain-nin said,

"Why should we listen to a little girl like you?" My eye started twitching and I said,

"Well this _little girl _can kick your ass with one hand behind her back." I smirked as I put one hand behind my back and used my other hand to tell them to come at me. They growled and came at me full speed.

I got my kantana from my back with my free hand and ran full speed toward them. I flicked my wrist two times as I watched to 2 rain-nins fall face first into the ground dead.

I put my kantana back and faced the dead bodies.

"Told ya." I whispered to the dead nins. Naruto grabbed the scroll and looked at me with disapproving eyes.

"What?" I asked confused. He just shook his head and walked forward. My eyes soften as I think,

'_Naruto never really liked killing people but it's our life.' _I get in front of Naruto and touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is how we live." He grabbed my hand and put it to my side and said,

"I know and I don't like it." I smile sadly remembering he said the samething before he died. I looked at Sasuke for a moment and I swear I saw him glaring at Naruto. I just shrugged it off and was about to say something but I got interrupted.

"Ah Sakura-chan that was so sweet, I haven't seen you in a long _time_." That person jumped down from the tree. I got in my fighting stance and growled.

"Orochimaru." Said person smiled wide.

"Why hello Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Well there is the first part! Hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffy but you'll know what happens next really quick. :) R&R!**


	9. Forest of Death pt2

**Second part of my promise to you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still the same. Seriously dudes I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: Seriously, she doesn't own me.**

**Me: Thank you Naruto! Start the story before I do something I regret. -Looking at Naruto, who's getting scared-**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Jutsu"

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Ah Sakura-chan that was so sweet, I haven't seen you in a long time." That person jumped down from the tree. I got in my fighting stance and growled._

"_Orochimaru." Said person smiled wide._

"_Why hello Sakura-chan."_

_

* * *

_

I growled at him and said,

"I knew you'd come back Orochimaru but this time you're taking the Uchiha." I knew Sasuke was confused right now but I kept my focus on Orochimaru. He suddenly smiled a creepy smile then said,

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm after something bigger." He looked straight at me as I widened my eyes.

'_So he knows about my bloodline.' _I thought. I charged at him, ignoring Naruto's call. Orochimaru dodged my punch at the last second. We started fighting taijutsu until I backed up for a moment and began doing handsigns as quick as I can.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu. (1)" Orochimaru dodged the fireballs and sent some snakes at me. I dodged most of them but some wrapped around me. They pinned me down as I glared at Orochimaru.

"I'm going to kill you Orochimaru." I said sneering. He laughed which sent shivers down my spine, then grabbed my chin and made me look in his eyes.

"We'll see about that." I suddenly started seeing myself being killed by a kunai in my chest. I could feel myself scream as I heard Naruto yell my name. My arms suddenly felt lighter and my feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

'_Do I look okay dumbass?' _I thought bitterly. Instead I heard myself say,

"Give me a kunai." I then felt metal in my hand and I stabbed my leg. I bit my lip to hold myself from screaming as I was brought back to reality.

"Sakura why did you do that?" I ignored Sasuke's question as I healed my leg.

"Where is Orochimaru?"

"Naruto's fighting him." I widened my eyes and started running back to where Orochimaru is. I then saw Naruto being beat up by Orochimaru effortlessly. I got in front of Naruto and said,

"Leave him alone, your fight is with me." He smiled a creepy smile and said,

"Very well then." He charged at me as I punched the ground. He jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch. He did some handsigns and shouted,

"Kuisanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens! (2)" A snake came out of his mouth and a sword came out of the snake's mouth. He jumped towards me with the sword pointed right at my chest. I jumped out of the way while he just landed on the ground.

We repeated this over and over until I jumped in the air. He jumped after me and stabbed my shoulder since I couldn't dodge in the air. I cried in pain as he took the sword out of my shoulder. I fell, rolling on the ground holding my bleeding shoulder. Naruto stayed unconscious and Sasuke ran to where I was. He sat me up and didn't say a word.

"Arigato Sasuke." I said as he started wrapping my wound. He just grunted and I looked back at Orochimaru. His sword and snake were going back into his mouth.

"I'm going to kill your friends just like I killed your parents." Said Orochimaru. I widened my eyes then glared a glare so bad, Itachi Uchiha would be crying. I stood up slowly and let my hair cover my eyes.

"You bastard, took my family away from me twice and my team from me! You're going to be the one who dies!" I felt my eyes turn pink and then to the Sharingan. I did some quick handsigns and yelled,

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. (3)" A big fireball went straight at Orochimaru full speed and he got burned on his leg.

"I'm going to take away the things you love the most, like you did to me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh and what might that be?" I smiled a wide smile and answered,

"Your jutsus of course." He frowned as I jumped at him and started throwing kicks and punches.

He dodged them but my punches and kicks were getting faster while he was getting slower. He started getting hit with my attacks. I finally finished him with a powerful kick. I landed on the ground, breathing hard and my Sharingan blazing, while Orochimaru slammed into a tree hard.

"Nicely done Sakura-chan but not quite." Orochimaru said while getting up. I growled and said,

"I'm going to make sure you die a painful death bastard." I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan (4) and looked at Orochimaru straight in his eyes.

"You just got caught in my genjutsu." Orochimaru screamed in pain while I wobbled over to him with a kunai my hand. I stabbed his chest where his heart is, if he had a heart, and whispered to myself,

"To make sure he really is dead I'm gunna use it." I closed my left eye and said,

"Amaterasu. (5)" Black fire surrounded Orochimaru and after I knew he was gone, I cancelled the fire with my left eye. I limped to Naruto and healed him so he can gain consciousness.

I then felt something going down my cheeks and lightly touched the liquid. I saw it was blood and quickly healed my eyes.

My eyesight was slowly getting fuzzy and I found myself flat on the ground. The last thing I saw was Sasuke staring straight at me in surprised and Anko just came and looked at me before I completely blacked out.

* * *

**YAY! The second part of my promise is finished! I hope you like it cuz I'm not very good at fight scenes. There's a cliffy and I'm sorry. Please Please Review!**

**(1) Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. They are little fireballs (Duh)**

**(2) It's the sword that comes out of Orochimaru's mouth. (Which is nasty).**

**(3) Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu. It's a big fireball. (Duh)**

**(4) The Sharingan that Itachi uses on Kakashi.**

**(5) It's the black fire that Itachi and Sasuke use. **


	10. Forest of Death pt3

**I'm sorry I took so long, but the truth is I got addicted to an anime called Special A. It was really good but I hated the ending so I started reading the manga. SO SORRY! So I dedicated my whole week off from school to finish this chapter!**

**Sasuke: You should be sorry. You made so many people wait.**

**Me: Like you care.**

**Sasuke: I don't, Sakura made me read from this card.**

**Me: Oh okay. WELL I'M SO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Sakura: I do Kumiko-chan it's okay.**

**Me: -sniff- Thank you Sakura-chan can you please say the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Sure, Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: YAY! Start the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' Dream_

"Jutsu"

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_My eyesight was slowly getting fuzzy and I found myself flat on the ground. The last thing I saw was Sasuke staring straight at me in surprised and Anko just came and looked at me before I completely blacked out._

_

* * *

_

My eyes fluttered open and I saw right in front of me was Naruto, who was looking at me with concern. I held my head in pain and slowly got up.

"Nice job kid, you just killed an S-ranked criminal." A voice said. I looked up and saw Anko smirking at me.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling it's not over." I said weakly. Her smirk turned into a frown as she asked,

"What now then?"

"Keep an eye on Kabuto." I replied. She nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Naruto asked confused.

"You don't have to worry Naruto, let's just keep on going." He shrugged as we started walking towards the tower. Sasuke stayed quiet the whole time. He would sometimes steal glances at me but that's it.

I expected he'd come and ask me questions but he didn't. I just shrugged it off and looked forward. All three of us kept quiet for about an hour. We then stopped and set up a campfire for lunch. When we finished cleaning up the Sound ninja found us.

"We have come for Sakura Haruno." The guy wrapped in bandages said. The boys suddenly got in their fighting stances and stood in front of me.

"Like hell we'd give her to you." Naruto sneered. I wanted to help them but my chakra was low and I was still beat up from fighting Orochimaru. I cursed silently as I tried to get up.

"So be it." The bandaged guy said. He jumped at Naruto as the other guy and girl jumped at Sasuke. I watched helplessly as Naruto and Sasuke were slowly losing to the Sound ninjas. I felt tears in my eyes as I watched them both get knocked out.

"Stop it." I whispered. I started feeling like I did before I started training with Tsunade: useless, helpless and weak. As they were coming towards me, I closed my eyes and waited for death, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Lee in front of me. He flashed a smile at me and gave me a thumbs up as he got into his fighting stance. He then started fighting the Sound-nins and was having a hard time. I felt a tear falling down my cheek as I watch Rock Lee fall as well.

"Stop it." I said louder but no one seemed to have heard me. Then Ino's team came out of their hiding place and went after the Sound-nins. Ino looked at me and smirked. She then mouthed,

"I'm going to win" at me. I just looked at her with blank eyes as her whole team got ready for the fight. My tears then started flowing down my cheeks as I watched my best friend and her team get beat.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. This time everyone heard me and turned their attention towards me. I suddenly felt a burst of chakra go through my body as I slowly stood up.

"I will not watch helplessly as my friends die again!" I yelled at the Sound-nins. I felt my eyes on my bloodline as the Sound-nins looked at me with fear. I transported in front of them and did a round kick on all three of them.

They all slammed into a tree. One of them stood up and said,

"That was a lucky shot but let's see if you can dodge this." He did some handsigns and yelled,

"Zankuukyokuha!(1)" A burst of air came out of his hands as he directed it at everyone. I quickly put everyone under a tree before the air hit any of us. I went in front of the cocky boy after his jutsu as he stared at me in surprise.

I transported behind him, bent him down, put my foot on his back and brought his arms behind his back. I pulled his hands forward as he screamed in pain.

"You are too cocky for your own good. You will die quickly if you keep this up. I wonder how you'll do without your precious hands?" I told him. I was about to break his hands but I heard a voice plead,

"Stop Sakura! This isn't like you!" I realized the voice was Ino's as I loosened my grip on the nin's arms. I quickly knocked him out and transported five feet in front of the Sound-nins. The bandaged guy picked up his teammates and said,

"You are too strong for us but I will fight you again."

"Just go before I change my mind and kill you." I replied bitterly. He jumped away and disappeared into the forest. My chakra went back to being low as I ran to Ino. I hugged her and started crying on her shoulder.

She was surprised but wrapped her arms around me and said nothing. My crying stopped as I said,

"I'm so sorry Ino but I couldn't watch my friends die too." She grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'too'?" She asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"My parents died, they were murdered." I answered. Ino gasped and hugged me. She knew not to say anything about it. I let go of her and looked at the boys.

"Thank you guys, I couldn't have done it without you." Naruto flashed his smile that I love so much, Sasuke grunted, Lee did the Gai pose, Choji just shrugged and Shikamaru muttered troublesome.

I playfully rolled my eyes and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. They all blushed as Ino and I giggled.

"We should go forehead, but friends again?" Ino asked. I smiled and answered,

"Friends, Ino-pig." We laughed as I grabbed Sasuke and Naruto.

"See you later Sakura-san!" Lee yelled. I giggled and said,

"Bye Lee." We left and walked silently again to the tower.

"Let's rest." I said as I looked at the sky. The boys nodded and set camp near a lake. After we finished Sasuke said he'd keep watch. Naruto shrugged and fell asleep. I sweatdropped at Naruto and then shrugged too. I lied down on the ground and rested.

~Dream~

_I started running towards my house. I felt something wrong in my gut while I was at the hospital. I ran in front of what's left of my street and stopped outside my door._

_The outside of my house was fine but when I opened the door I found something horrible. My parents lied dead on the kitchen floor and in front of their dead bodies was Orochimaru._

'_I'm too late.' I thought as my eyes watered._

"_Ah, Sakura-chan, it seems I killed your parents. My bad, oh well." Orochimaru said to me. My eyes flashed in anger as I attacked him straight on. He dodged it easily and smiled a creepy smile._

"_Now I won't kill you or your precious friends. I'll leave that for Sasuke-kun. Ja ne." he said as he disappeared. I quickly ran out of my house and started looking for all my friends. I then found Naruto and Sasuke fighting. _

_Then while Naruto was down all of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai went up against Sasuke one by one. And one by one, they were getting killed by Sasuke without a hint of emotion._

_Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and even Akamaru were getting killed as I watched helplessly. I knew I was crying as hard as I could when I saw them fall. _

_Naruto got back up with blood and tears mixed in his face as he saw everyone dead. He looked at Sasuke with wild eyes and attacked him._

~End Dream~

I shot up and started panting hard. I felt sweat and tears mixed on my face and quickly wiped them off. I looked around and saw Naruto still fast asleep and Sasuke still taking watch. I looked up at the sky and saw it was about an hour that I've been asleep.

'_Man but it felt like forever.' _I thought I got up and sat next to Sasuke. We sat in silence until he asked,

"How did you do that?" I got confused but remembered and answered,

"I have a kekkei genkai too." He nodded and we went back into silence.

"I want that kind of power, so I can kill my brother." He said bluntly. I gave him an are-you-crazy-look and said,

"You think I like all that power? You think I like killing people? Well I don't, I hate it. I hate having blood stains on my hands, I hate that I don't feel like myself anymore. You saw it yourself! I wasn't me when I was fighting, I was blinded by anger. Trust me, you'll regret killing your brother."

His eyes flashed in anger and he roughly asked,

"How do you know what it's like?" This time I got angry as I yelled,

"Didn't you hear me at all when I was fighting Orochimaru and the Sound-nins? They took everything from me! Even though Orochimaru was an S-class criminal in Konoha I still didn't feel right about killing him!" He stayed quiet as I walked back angry to where I was sleeping.

**You lied, you know you felt good about killing Orochimaru.**

'_Shut up, I was trying to make a point. Leave me alone.' _I said to my inner. I laid down and went back to sleep.

Next Day

I opened my eyes and quickly put my things away. I looked at Sasuke and glared as he glared back. Naruto looked at us both confused but shrugged it off. Sasuke and I walked in silence while Naruto was rambling on about ramen.

'_Thank Kami-sama we are almost to the tower. I love Naruto but he's giving me a freaking headache.' _I thought to myself as I was rubbing my head.

"Naruto! Can you please be quiet for 5 minutes?" I pleaded. He just nodded and became quiet. I sighed in relief but he started singing again. I groaned and covered my ears. I looked over at Sasuke and saw his eye twitching.

The only good thing that was coming out of this is that Sasuke was suffering too. We finally made it to the doors as Naruto said,

"Thanks Kami we finally get to get out of this crappy forest." Just then Kabuto and his teammates came out of the shadows. I growled as he smirked and said,

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; we didn't come to fight you yet."

"Kabuto I've been meaning to tell you…your precious Orochimaru-_sama_ is dead." I said smirking. He widened his eyes and growled at me. My smirk widened as I came face to face with him.

"How could you kill him?" I ignored his question and said,

"There are no remains of him so you can't attach him to your body." He growled again as I continued,

"Don't worry Kabuto; I'll kick your ass too. Just wait and see." He smirked again as I gave his a what-are-you-planning look.

"I'll be waiting Sakura-chan." He turned and went through his door in the tower. I did the same, not bothering to look back at my teammates. We opened the scrolls and Iruka came out.

He did that whole speech thing and then let us through the doors to inside the tower hospital. We rested a bit and ate. Then we went into the arena where we stood in line waiting for the next test.

When the Hokage asked if anyone would like to leave, Kabuto raised his hand and glared at me while he left. While the Hokage told us this was a preliminary exam, Kakashi, Anko and the Hokage were looking at me.

"I'd also like to thank a certain participant who has killed an S-class criminal. We will not name that person." Everyone looked around amazed by the news while I was frozen. Naruto and Sasuke just looked straight trying not to give me away.

"Let's get on with the preliminaries." The Hokage said. Everyone turned their attention to the board that was randomly selecting names.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado."

"Will those two *cough* stay in the arena *cough* and the rest go up into the stands." Said Hayate. Everyone obeyed as the senseis met with their students.

"Naruto stay here, Sakura you and I have to talk." Kakashi commanded. I nodded as I followed Kakashi to a hallway.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you forgive me for taking so long!**

**(1)Zankuukyokuha- Ultimate Air Slicing Blast **


	11. Preliminaries pt1

**HELLO PPL OF THE FANFICTION WORLD THAT READ THIS FIC! I'm sorry I took so long; school is killing me so much that I waited until my vacation which is NOW! So YAY!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, you could've typed it a long time ago but you've been going on facebook so much.**

**Me: Psh, that's so now true –looks around guilty-**

**Sasuke: -rolls his eyes- Anyway Sakura wanted to know if you finished that manga Special A.**

**Sakura: What? I never said that Sasuke. –Sasuke blushes-**

**Me: Hahaha that's funny. Yes I finished it and if you read it then I LOVED HOW IN THE END WHEN KEI PROPOSED TO HIKARI! IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: O…kay. Can you please start the story?**

**Me: okay! Itachi-kun, say the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: YAY! START THE STORY!**

**Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke: -sweatdrops- **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado." _

"_Will those two *cough* stay in the arena *cough* and the rest go up into the stands." Said Hayate. Everyone obeyed as the senseis met with their students. _

"_Naruto stay here, Sakura you and I have to talk." Kakashi commanded. I nodded as I followed Kakashi to a hallway._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi and I stopped in a middle of a hallway as he turned around to face me.

"Is it true?" He simply asked. I hung my head low and answered softly,

"Yes, every word Kakashi-sensei." He crossed his arm and commanded,

"Prove it." I look at him with soft eyes and said,

"If you say so." I activated my bloodline and set it on the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I won't hurt you Kakashi-sensei; I'm going to show you the future." He nodded as I put him under a genjutsu showing him the memory I wish never happened. He collapsed and I quickly caught him. I carefully put him against the wall and sat on the opposite wall waiting for it to be over.

He suddenly woke up which made me jump a little. I deactivated my Sharingan and looked at him waiting on what he's going to say. He looked straight in my eyes and said,

"I believe you Sakura." He got up and just as he stood up, I hugged him. He was surprised as I explained,

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you guys. Except Sasuke, I wanted to punch him." He chuckled as I let go of him. He looked at me with seriousness, pity and guilt as he said,

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Sakura."

"I don't need your pity Kakashi-sensei, it already happened to me and I'm here to prevent it from happening to anyone else." He stayed quiet but I then saw a twinkle I saw his visible eye.

"What rank are you?" He asked curiously.

"ANBU captain." I said proudly. He just nodded and walked towards the arena. I stood confused for a moment but I followed him. I went into the arena and saw it was Kankuro and Kabuto's teammate's fight.

'_It's almost my fight with Ino.' _I thought sourly. I looked at Sasuke and Naruto and saw they were to busy looking at the fight to notice me coming in. I looked around and landed my gaze on Gaara. He noticed and stared back at me.

'_I want to help you Gaara.'_ I thought. He then glared at me trying to get me scared but I didn't falter. He widened his eyes and quickly looked away. My eyes slowly trailed down to the fight.

Gaara's POV

I felt someone staring at me and saw it was a girl. It was that girl with pink hair, Sakura Haruno. I looked straight in her eyes and saw a message in her eyes: _I want to help you Gaara._ I glared at her to make her look away but she never faltered. I widened my eyes and looked away to the fight.

"No one can help me Sakura Haruno." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Hn." I replied. She just stayed quiet and watched the fight.

Sakura's POV

The fight was finally over with Kankuro as the winner. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to the board as it picked names.

"Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino." I quickly went to the arena and stood there silently waiting for Ino. She slowly stood in front of me but about 2 feet away.

"Get ready *cough* start." Hayate said. We stood there for a minute.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Ino said quietly. She slowly raised her hand and opened her mouth. I widened my eyes and quickly teleported in front of her. I covered her mouth and forced her hand down.

"You are not quitting, you have to show me what you can do." I said to her quietly. She smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll go easy on you." I said smirking. She got mad and yelled,

"You're the one who's going down." She suddenly charged at me with a kunai in her hand. She threw the kunai and sent a punch at the sametime. I had on a bored expression as I dodged the kunai and caught her fist.

I smirked and threw her to the wall. Everyone in the stands was awed. I suddenly felt a cold stare on my back and inwardly shivered. I ignored it and faced Ino.

"Are you sure you're going to win Ino-chan?" I asked teasing. She gritted her teeth and said nothing. She then got out another kunai and threw it at me. I noticed an explosive tag and quickly jumped away.

It exploded as I ran inside the smoke. Ino –who was still riled up when I teased her- jumped in the smoke too. I closed my eyes and tried to find her with my hearing. Then I heard a little sound and thought to myself,

'_To the left.'_ I turned and blocked her punch. I punched her in the stomach and swept her legs. She never had time to get up as I slammed her on the floor. She was knocked out as the smoke cleared up. I just stood next to an unconscious Ino looking bored.

"Sakura Haruno *cough* is the winner of this match." While the medics took Ino, I felt everyone stare at me in awe. I then notice a certain person's stare and turned to face him. Gaara flinched and turned away. I walked up into the stands and got attacked my Naruto.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan!" He yelled. I smiled and replied,

"Thanks Naruto but you don't have to yell. I'm right here." He rubbed the back of his head and said,

"Sorry Sakura-chan." I just nodded and looked at the board. The names finally stopped and it said,

"Temari vs. Tenten.'" Tenten eagerly jumped from the stands as Temari smirked and slowly walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and started walking down the hall to the restroom.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you care?" I replied coldly back to him. He just grunted and turned his attention to the fight while I continued walking to the restroom. I got in and quickly went to the sink to wash my face.

"What am I going to do about Kabuto?" I asked myself.

**Kill him duh. **My inner replied. I rolled my eyes and said to her.

'_Yeah, it's so easy to just kill him. He's actually smart unlike Orochimaru.' _It was her turn to roll her eyes.

**If we could kill Sasuke **_**and**_** Orochimaru, then we could kill Kabuto. **I just ignored her and stepped out of the restroom.

"Why do you want to help me?" A voice suddenly asked. I turned around and saw Gaara staring at me with his arms crossed.

"I want to help you because I don't want you to end up alone. My best friend is like you, but he decided to stop crying and do something about it." My eyes soften but were also lit with determination. He just looked at me and disappeared in his sand. I blinked twice and thought.

'_That was weird.' _I hurried my way back to the arena. I saw Shikamaru and the sound girl's fight was almost over. I waited a couple of minutes and Shikamaru won. The board then started picking names again and it landed on…

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffy but you should know whose names are coming up next and if you don't… watch Naruto AGAIN!**

**Anyway please REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! (Not for real cuz' that be kinda weird)**


	12. Preliminaries pt2

**I am very sorry I took so long! I was with my dad my last week of break and he's a dinosaur. He has no internet and cable. And this week I had finals so…yeah. Also from now on I am typing my stories from… MY NEW LAPTOP!**

**Sakura: That's awesome Kumiko-chan!**

**Me: Yeah I got it for Christmas! Also I would like to thank **_**Sienna Maiu **_**for reviewing every chapter but do you have to be so harsh? I love that you reviewed but can you be nicer in correcting my mistakes? I rush when I write these.**

**Sasuke: I like you **_**Sienna Maiu.**_

**Me: Shut up Sasu-chan, you're so mean! -crying-**

**Sakura: Don't be so mean Sasuke! Kumiko-oneechan told me to tell you readers that so loves how many reviews there are and she will try her best to update fast! Sasuke say the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: No! And don't call me that!**

**Me: SAY IT! BEFORE I LET THE RABBID FANGIRLS IN HERE!**

**Sasuke: Fine! Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. -Whispers to Sakura- Is she PMSing?**

**Me: I heard that! Let the fangirls in! -Naruto opens the door-**

**Fangirls: SASUKE-KUN! -Sasu-chan is screaming and running-**

**Me and Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Start the story! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**A/N: Before I start this story I want to give you that bad things that happen to Sakura if she uses her bloodline to much:**

**Messes up her eyes**

**She loses chakra faster**

**Her lifespan is shortened just a little bit**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

'_That was weird.' I hurried my way back to the arena. I saw Shikamaru and the sound girl's fight was almost over. I waited a couple of minutes and Shikamaru won. The board then started picking names again and it landed on…_

_

* * *

_

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto was yelling that it was finally his turn. I quickly ran to Hinata, ignoring a look Sasuke was giving me.

"H-hello Sakura-chan." She said surprised.

"Hinata-chan, say good luck to Naruto as he walks by." I whispered. She blushed and asked,

"W-why?"

"Just do it…now." I said as I gave her a little push. She then stood in front of Naruto blushing harder.

"Hi Hinata-chan."

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, g-good l-luck." She said on the verge of fainting. Naruto smiled big and said,

"Arigato Hinata-chan!" He then ran down the steps as I went up to Hinata, who was dazed.

"Good job Hina-chan. You talked to him without fainting." I said proud. She just nodded and went back to her team. I went back to my team as Sasuke asked,

"What the hell was that about?" I rolled my eyes and answered,

"I'm trying to help Hinata gain confidence." He just looked at me with annoyance on his face then turned to watch the fight. I just shrugged and watched Naruto's fight. I then took a peek at Hinata and saw she was nervously glancing at Neji. I went over to her and whispered,

"Don't worry about your cousin Hina-chan, just focus on Naruto's fight." She looked at me and asked,

"How d-did you k-know?" I smiled and answered,

"You guys have the same blood limit so I figured he is your cousin." She smiled and said,

"Arigato Sakura-chan." I smiled back and went back to my team. I looked down and saw Naruto was having trouble with Kiba. I sighed in frustration and thought,

'_I hope this goes well.' _Then suddenly my eyesight was a little fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to find my eyesight was back to normal.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him and nodded. He gave me a suspicious look then went back to watching Naruto's fight. Naruto was getting beat up by Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba was going to fast for Naruto to keep up with. I then heard Kurenai mutter under her breath,

"This is an easy fight and Kiba's going to win." I turned to her smiling and said to her,

"That's what you think Kurenai-sensei. Naruto's gotten a lot stronger." She looks at me surprised then turns to watch the fight.

"NOW GET READY FOR MY SPECIAL MOVE!" I heard Naruto yell. He bent down and did a seal. Kiba then ran behind Naruto who farted. I made a disgusted face and rolled my eyes.

"Well that wasn't it but it helped." Naruto said looking at Kiba who was covering his nose from disgust.

"Hurry the hell up Naruto!" I yelled at him. He nodded and made some clones. The clones made a circle around Kiba and kicked Kiba in the air.

"Uz-u-ma-ki Rendan!" The Narutos yelled as they kicked Kiba in the air. The real Naruto was in the air and kicked Kiba to the ground.

"Winner *cough* Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said. Naruto ran up to the stands cheerfully while everyone else was surprised he won.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" She blushed and held out some ointment. Naruto looked at it confused as I sighed and said,

"Take it, it helps your wounds heal. I'm not going to heal you." He nodded and took it.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her. She blushed even more and looked at me. I gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She smiled as she saw Kiba coming up the stands from the hospital.

"Are you trying to get the Hyuga girl and the dobe together?" Sasuke asked low enough for only me to hear.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I answered back in the same volume.

"The dobe will figure it out on his own." He said. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows lifted and asked,

"Really Sasuke? You have too much faith in Naruto."

"You have too little faith in him." He answered. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Real mature Sakura." He said teasing me. I smiled and said,

"Who said I was mature?" He rolled his eyes and looked at the board that was randomly choosing names. The names slowed down and landed on,

"Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata." Hinata gasped and looked at Neji. He glared at her and walked down to the arena.

"Hinata you don't have to do this." Kiba said to her. I walked up to her and asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata-chan?" She looked at me and nodded confidently. I smiled and nodded back. She walked down as Kiba said,

"What the hell Sakura!" I glared at him and asked coldly,

"Do you have a problem?" he gulped and answered back,

"N-no, it's just Hinata's going to get hurt."

"You don't believe in your teammate?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I do but she-"

"Just watch." I commanded as I walked back to my team. I for some reason started digging around my bag. I smiled mischievously when I felt a certain something in my bag.

"Sakura what-"

"Don't even ask Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted Sasuke. He just stayed quiet and watched the fight.

"Hinata-sama" Neji said coldly.

"Hello Neji-niisan." Hinata said as she got in her stance. Neji did the same and waited Hayate to say start.

"They're related?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, they're cousins." I answered quietly.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked me.

"It's kinda obvious. I know Hinata doesn't have a brother so they have to be cousins." I answered. Kiba just nodded and looked down at the fight worried. The fight already started and Hinata and Neji kept on dodging each other's Gentle Fist. During the fight Neji kept on hitting Hinata's pressure points on her left arm.

'_Come on Hinata, you can do it.'_ I thought. Just then Hinata got hit in the heart with Neji's Gentle Fist. She fell to the ground not moving.

"It's destiny Hinata-sama that you would lose." Neji said. Just then Hinata stood up slowly and said,

"I'm not going to give up. It's my ninja way." Neji growled and was about to attack her, but I panicked and found myself in front of Neji's palm. Blood trickled down my chin as I glared at Neji's surprised face.

"Don't blame Hinata for your family problems. She has nothing to do with it." he just stood quiet and relaxed his stance. Naruto and some nurses appeared on the arena. While Naruto was making his speech about Hinata to Neji, a nurse came up to me and said,

"Miss, come with us to treat your injury." I wiped the blood of my chin and said,

"I'm fine, but I would like to take a look at Hinata. I am also a medical ninja." she hesitated for a moment but agreed. She led me to Hinata and I started working. I know what fight is coming next. I could just picture the board showing,

"Gaara vs. Rock Lee." I didn't want to watch that fight so I decided to heal Hinata. Not that I wouldn't do it anyways. I ignored my pain as I almost finished healing Hinata. Her skin became warmer and the color returned to her cheeks.

As I finished Hinata and started to heal myself. She groaned then saw me. She looked surprised when she saw I was healing myself. I smiled at her and said,

"Don't worry I'm just healing myself." She nodded then said,

"Arigato Sakura-chan for saving me, helping me with Naruto-kun and giving me confidence." I looked at her surprised and stopped healing myself.

"You didn't stutter." I said in shock. She blushed and said,

"I don't stutter around people I'm comfortable with." I smiled at her and said,

"Hinata-chan I would do anything for you. You're my friend." she smiled at me as I thought,

'_And I don't want to lose you again.'_

**Now you won't after you killed Orochimaru. **My inner said.

'_Yeah but I have a feeling that Kabuto has something up his sleeve. There's also the Akatsuki.' _I replied. She nodded in agreement and said,

**We'll deal with that later. Also Hinata's trying to get your attention.** I went back to reality as Hinata said,

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" I nodded then said,

"We should go back to our teams now." she agreed as we walked back to the stands. I tried my hardest to not look at the fight, but it was too hard to ignore. I kept my head down until I got to my team. When I looked up I saw Kakashi with an angry expression…I think. He then started walking to a hall and I followed him. We stopped as he started to scold me.

"What were you thinking? You could've got killed!" I looked at him expressionless and replied,

"But I didn't. I was protecting my friend and doing my mission."

"By putting your life on the line?" he asked angrily.

"If that's what it takes." Kakashi was about to reply back but I put my hand in front of his face to tell him to stop and said,

"Sasuke go away." I heard footsteps disappear and put my hand down.

"I understand you protecting your friends, but there's a better way." I started to get irritated and snapped,

"Kakashi-sensei I know what I'm doing." I turned around and walked back to the stands. I looked quickly at the arena and saw it was the last fight. Choji and that sound ninja's fight started and finished by the time I blinked.

"All winners *cough* make your way *cough* to the arena." Hayate said. Naruto, Sasuke and I walked down and lined up in front of a box. Once everyone was in line, Hayate started explaining about the 3rd exam.

"You will each draw a number *cough* and I will put you in pairs." Everyone drew numbers until I was the last one. I put my hand in and took the last ball. I looked at it and it has a "4." we showed Hayate our numbers and he wrote down the pairs. I looked at the paper and it read:

_1. Uzumaki Naruto vs. 2. Hyuga Neji_

_3. Gaara vs. 4. Haruno Sakura_

_5. Kankuro vs. 6. Aburame Shino _

_7. Nara Shikamaru vs. 8. Temari_

_9. Kinuta Dosu vs. 10. Uchiha Sasuke_

I groaned as I read I would be fighting Gaara.

'_Well I got to get this over with.' _I thought as I glanced at Gaara.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter! Please Read and Review! Also I would like to thank you all for all the review on this story! I'm glad you like it and I will try to make it better!**


	13. Unmasked

**I'm sorry I took so long to finish typing this chapter. I already had it written and ready but I get distracted easily. Not distracted like I'd be talking and then say, "BUNNY!"…no. distracted like I'd be ready to type it and then my mom would say. "I'm going to Barnes and Noble who wants to do with me?" and with me being a nerd I said I would.**

**Sasuke: Wow that took you a long time just to say you're lazy**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD THAT STICK UP YOUR ASS WILL GO IN FURTHER! -Sasuke starts running and I chase him-**

**Sakura: Hehe. Well Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: STOP MOVING ASSHOLE!**

**Sasuke: Tch, like I would**

**Sakura: Okay start the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_You will each draw a number *cough* and I will put you in pairs." Everyone drew numbers until I was the last one. I put my hand in and took the last ball. I looked at it and it has a "4." we showed Hayate our numbers and he wrote down the pairs. I looked at the paper and it read:_

_1. Uzumaki Naruto vs. 2. Hyuga Neji_

_3. Gaara vs. 4. Haruno Sakura_

_5. Kankuro vs. 6. Aburame Shino _

_7. Nara Shikamaru vs. 8. Temari_

_9. Kinuta Dosu vs. 10. Uchiha Sasuke_

_I groaned as I read I would be fighting Gaara._

'_Well I got to get this over with.' I thought as I glanced at Gaara._

* * *

I am currently at the Hokage's office waiting for the Hokage to say something. He just keeps on staring at me until he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"You killed Orochimaru?" It was more of a statement than a question but I gulped silently and nodded.

"So are we safe now?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but Kabuto is still here and they still have the Sand alliance. It might change because the Kazekage is dead and Orochimaru isn't alive to pretend to be him." He nodded then said,

"Very well, I will inform the ANBU and jonin about this. You may go." I nodded and left the Hokage mansion. I sighed in frustration realizing how naïve I was back then. Before I could think some more I heard my name being called.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. I looked up and saw Naruto running towards me.

"Aren't you coming to training?" Naruto asked. I looked at him confused and asked him,

"Training?"

"Yeah, I was about to go when I saw you walking."

"Oh , I guess I'll go." Naruto smiled as I followed him to the training grounds.

"Nice of you to finally join us Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"YOU'RE EARLY!" Naruto yelled.

"Nope, you're just late." Kakashi replied smiling…I think.

"Sasuke and Naruto spar, while I spar with Sakura." They nodded and quickly got into their fighting stance. Kakashi and I walked into the forest and faced each other.

"You really don't want to spar do you?" I asked seriously.

"I know you have something for me Sakura." He said ignoring my question. I smiled at him evilly and got the thing out of my bag. I held up in front of him the Icha Icha Tactics.

"Are you talking about this Kakashi-sensei?" I asked innocently. He widened his visible eye and nodded furiously. I smirked then said,

"You know this book isn't even suppose to exist. It would be made in 2 years and I already have it." He just stayed quiet so I continued. I opened the cover and said,

"Jiraya signed this book also Kakashi-sensei." Suddenly he made a move to grab it out of my hand, but I moved away and smashed the ground with a chakra filled punch while Kakashi was flying in the air surprised.

I teleported in front of him and kicked him in the stomach lightly but enough that he slammed into the ground. I landed on my feet with the book still in my hand, and saw that instead of Kakashi, there was a log.

'_Kuso, I didn't hit him.'_ I thought. My thoughts were cut short when I felt Kakashi behind me. I quickly turned around and stopped him from getting the book.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, you can't take it away from me…but I'll make you a deal." I said to him.

"What do you want?" He asked quickly.

"I wanna see your face." He widened his visible eye and started to think about it. I waved the book in front of his face and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it." He put his finger under his mask and pulled it down. I quickly got out a camera and took his picture. He pulled his mask back up and said,

"Give me book." I threw the book at him and he caught it with ease.

"Why do you have an Icha Icha book?" He asked suspiciously. I blushed a little and said,

"I used to read them when I was 18, it's like a romance novel." He looked at me with wide eyes and asked another question,

"How did you get Jiraya-sama's autograph?"

"He wanted me to pose for it." I swear I saw Kakashi blush when I said this but ignored it and continued,

"but I refused and told him to sign it. By the way nice face." His eye crinkled which means he smiled and thanked me.

"Well got to go… I need to develop this photo." I said as I rushed off.

'_What am I going to do?' _I thought as my fake smile faded off my face.

**You have to fight Gaara no matter what.**

'_I know but what about the Akatsuki?'_

**Don't worry about it now **my inner said. I sighed and finished developing the photo. I ran back to the training grounds and found the boys on the ground with minor injuries and panting. Naruto saw me and yelled,

"Sakura-chan, can you heal us?!" I smiled and ignored him.

"Guess what… I got a picture of Kakashi's face!" I squealed. Naruto quickly stood up with an eager face and Sasuke slowly stood up with a bored expression but I can tell he was eager too. I turned the picture around and they went wide-eyed.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei would have fangirls if he showed his face." Naruto said.

"That's gross dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused but ignored him and asked,

"How did you bribe him Sakura-chan?" I blushed and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto widened his eyes and said,

"You did something to Kakashi-sensei didn't you!" I suddenly got angry and punched him.

"You pervert! I just gave him one of those books he likes!" I saw Sasuke was scared for a bit but went back to being emotionless.

"Ow Sakura-chan, I was just saying." I huffed in annoyance and mumbled about killing Naruto and said,

"Let me just heal you so you can go." My hand started to glow a soft green s I healed Naruto. I finished quickly because his demon chakra did all the work. He left leaving me ALONE with Sasuke. I moved over to Sasuke and started healing him silently.

I finished and was about to leave but Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. I blushed a little as he whispered,

"Why do you avoid me Sa-ku-ra?" I shivered but whispered back,

"Didn't I say it was none of your business Sa-su-ke." I felt him shudder and I smirked. I then heard a cough and looked to see Kakashi with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't let me stop you Sakura." Kakashi said. I rolled my eyes and said,

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just walking by."

"Okay well I'm leaving now." I said while I was dusting myself off. I left as quickly as I can and finally left the training grounds.

**Did you see that? **my inner squealed.

'_No duh. I was there.' _I said to her. I then noticed Sasuke was following me.

"Leave me alone Uchiha." He was then in front of me and said,

"You didn't answer my question. I thought you liked me." He smirked in amusement. I looked down and said in a dark voice.

"I decided I don't want to be hurt again." I was about to leave but what he said stopped me,

"What do you mean again, you're only 13." I turned around and gave a sad smile and said,

"As far as you know." I then disappeared in a tornado of cherry blossoms. I reappeared in my room and started breaking down crying.

'_I'm falling for him again.'_

**Yes! Now we can- **

'_Not now inner.' _I said to her angrily. She gave me a sad look and said nothing. I then kept on crying until I fell asleep.

Next Day

I woke up and did my daily routine. I grumpily walked to the bridge and saw everyone, even Kakashi, there.

"Sakura-chan are-" I shot Naruto a glare and he shuts up.

"Anyway, I am here to tell you that I will be training Sasuke and Ebisu will be training Naruto." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. Before Naruto could argue Kakashi gave him a glare and said,

"It's final Naruto." I looked at Kakashi and asked lazily,

"So why did I have to drag my ass out of my comfy bed?" Kakashi gave me a scolding look and said,

"I want to make sure you're going to be okay by yourself." I felt anger rise and said with my teeth clenched,

"You know better than anyone that I'm fine by myself." He started waving his hands in front of his face and backing away from me.

"Just making sure." I huffed in anger and said,

"I'm going to the hospital." I walked off the bridge and arrived at the hospital. I quickly went up to Lee's room ignoring the nurses. I walk his room to see Lee passed out and Shikamaru in here.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. He shrugged and answered,

"I was here visiting Choji and decided to check on him." Just as he finished, sand started going up on Lee. While Shikamaru was frozen I quickly got a kunai and threw it at Gaara's direction.

The sand quickly disappeared and blocked the kunai. Gaara came out of his hiding place and glared at me and Shikamaru. I just looked bored while Shikamaru was scared to death.

"How did you know where I was?" Gaara asked coldly.

"I followed your sand." I said as coldly. He narrowed his eyes and said,

"I suggest you leave if you don't want to die also." I got in my fighting stance and replied,

"Not a chance."

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru hissed/whispered to me.

"Just wait." I whispered back. Gaara just scoffed and disappeared in sand.

"Are you crazy?!" Shikamaru yelled. I relaxed my fighting stance and just looked at him then answered,

"Yes." He just rolled his eyes and muttered troublesome. He gave me one last look then left. I stared at Lee and something suddenly hit me.

'_Why did I come in here again?' _My inner slapped her forehead then said,

**Really Sakura? **

'_What?'_

**You can be really stupid. **I just shrugged and left to my apartment.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself.

**Missions? **my inner suggested.

'_Hell no! With all these different villages in Konoha, no way.'_

**Okay sheesh! I was just suggesting. We might as well rest. We have worked hard.**

'_That's true but I still have to train for the Chuunin Exams.'_

**We're ANBU and besides we fought Gaara before.**

'_Yeah but he wasn't blood-thirsty!' _My inner rolled her eyes and said,

**Whatever we had worse. **As she said that I suddenly found myself on my bed. I was confused at first but shrugged it off and replied to my inner,

'_Yeah I guess so.' _My eyes suddenly got heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay I know it's a filler chapter but I really wanted to write about Kakashi getting unmasked!! For sure the next chapter will be the 3****rd**** round for the Chuunin Exams.**

**Also I know Naruto and Sasuke were suppose to be in the hospital but it would work with what I wrote! I also know there are some scenes that I twisted but this is FanFiction…so I'm going to keep it that way. ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	14. Final Exams

**Hola!! I am back with the latest chapter that is getting everyone's attention! The fight between Sakura and Gaara! Are you excited?**

**Gaara: …No.**

**Sakura: Of course! I kick ass!!!**

**Me: WHOO!!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!! **

**Sasuke: Please…you just felt that you had to write it so your readers won't attack you**

**Me: NEVER!!! I love this chapter because Sasuke is barely in it :D**

**Naruto: BURN!!! Nice one Kumiko-chan.**

**Me: Thanks Naruto! Now please say the disclaimer…Gaara.**

**Gaara: No.**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie?**

**Gaara: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. Gimme cookie now. –snatches cookie out of my hand and eats it-**

**Me: o…k, start the story!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

'Jutsu"

* * *

_Recap:_

'_That's true but I still have to train for the Chuunin Exams.'_

_**We're ANBU and besides we fought Gaara before.**_

'_Yeah but he wasn't blood-thirsty!' __My inner rolled her eyes and said,_

_**Whatever we had worse. **__As she said that I suddenly found myself on my bed. I was confused at first but shrugged it off and replied to my inner,_

'_Yeah I guess so.' __My eyes suddenly got heavy and I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Today is officially the worst day of my life in this lifetime. Today is the day of the last exam. Earlier in the month I asked the Hokage if I can get my ANBU tattoo and mask cuz I am an ANBU…kinda. He let me, on one condition. I have to be on a mission during the Chuunin Exams,

The mission is to be at the Exams but I have to help with stopping the invasion somehow. I wonder how the fights are going to happen. Well I'm on my way right now, running because I woke up late.

**I told you relaxing was a bad thing. **My inner scolded. I growled and said,

'_No you didn't I said that.' _She just stayed quiet as I rolled my eyes. I made it to the stadium just in time but then I realized I could have just used the appearing jutsu. I inwardly groaned but kept a straight face. I looked at the participants and saw Naruto and Sasuke were missing.

'_Kakashi-sensei better show up in the next five minutes or so help me.'_ I thought angrily. Just as I finished my thought, Sasuke and Kakashi showed up.

"Yo Sakura-" I interrupted Kakashi by saying,

"I don't want to hear your excuses." He sweatdropped and went up into the stands. Naruto showed up a minute later and Hayate held up a chart and said,

"The order is going to change *cough.* See where you're going to be now." The chart read:

1. Uzumaki Naruto vs. 2. Hyuga Neji

3. Kankuro vs. 4. Aburame Shino

5. Nara Shikamaru vs. 6. Temari

7. Kinuta Dosu vs. 8. Uchiha Sasuke

9. Gaara vs. 10. Haruno Sakura

I looked at it and sighed,

'_Well I guess I'll work in the mean time.'_ Hayate then said,

"The first two stay here and the rest go up into the stands." I walked up to the stands and turned to Kakashi.

"I have to go." I said seriously. He looked up from his book and stared straight into my eyes and nodded. Before I left, Kakashi said to me with concern in his eye,

"Be careful." I smiled and said,

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." I quickly disappeared into the hallways of the arena. Before I could change into my ANBU uniform I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded. I looked at him straight in his eyes and lied,

"To the restroom." He let go of my wrist but I can tell he didn't believe me.

"Just let me do what I have to do Uchiha and don't get in my way." I said coldly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at me. I just stared at him unfazed and he turned around to leave. I ran to a deserted hallway and pulled out a scroll. I unraveled it and quickly changed into my ANBU outfit. I grabbed my cat mask, put it on and sighed.

'_Here we go.'_ I thought bitterly. I put on a black cloak to cover my hair then disappeared in a tornado of leaves. I reappeared next to the Hokage and asked,

"What should I do Hokage-sama?" He faced me and commanded in a whisper,

"Take out any non-leaf ninja in the forest." I nodded but whispered back,

"Kabuto is right next to you." He turned and faced the fake Kazekage then smiled. The fake Kazekage nodded then faced the arena. The Hokage looked at me and nodded for me to go. I jumped off the balcony and quickly ran into the forest. I took off my cloak and hid behind a tree and concealed my chakra.

"When are we going to summon this snake?" A sand ninja asked rudely.

"When we get the signal just wait." A sound ninja growled. I heard a crack and realized I stepped on a branch.

'_Dammit.' _I thought angrily.

"Hey there is someone here!" A sound ninja yelled. I moved from my hiding spot and stood in front of the ninjas as they started laughing.

"The ANBU's a girl! We can take her out easily." One of the ninjas said. I growled and took out my kantana. The ninjas then jumped at me and started the fight.

'_10 against 1, this is going to be easy.'_ I thought as I smiled wickedly behind my mask. I stabbed two sound ninjas in the heart, kicked three sand ninjas with a chakra filled kick, threw three kunais with deadly accuracy at those three sand ninjas, and stabbed the last five sound and sand ninjas in their internal organs.

"I thought you said it was going to be easy to beat me." I said to the dead ninjas. I looked down at my uniform was bloody.

'_I have to go and clean up.' _I then transported to the deserted hallway and changed back to my regular clothes. I went into the restroom and washed the blood off my hair. I walked back to the stands and saw Kakashi. He looked up from his book and saw me. I smiled and his eye softened. I walked over to him and asked teasing,

"Missed me Kakashi-sensei?" He just chuckled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. I cringed but said,

"Hey Naruto." He then crinkled his nose and asked,

"Why do you smell like blood?" I tensed and was about to make up something but Kakashi saved me.

"How was your match Naruto?" Naruto then suddenly smiled and started telling me about his match with Neji. I looked at Kakashi and gave him a silent thank you. He just nodded and went back to reading his book. Just then Sasuke came up with cuts and bruises and asked,

"Why does it smell like blood?" I looked at him and said ignoring him,

"Oh it's my turn." I jumped down to the arena before he could say anything. Gaara then showed up and we stared at each other.

'_Well here goes nothing.'_ I thought anxiously.

"Start!" Hayate said. **(A/N I was gunna stop here but then I realized you guys have suffered enough so here is the rest:))**

Neither Gaara nor I moved for a minute. Suddenly his sand came full force at me. I quickly jumped out of the way and ran full speed at him and kicked him with chakra. His sand blocked it but my foot went in deep. I did a backflip and landed in a crouch.

His sand then came at me again and I dodged. This kept going for a minute. I growled in annoyance and hid behind a tree. I caught my breath and went back out. I did some handsigns and yelled,

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" Water from the ground started shooting towards Gaara. He blocked it with his sand but the water made the sand heavier. I quickly ran to Gaara and sent another chakra filled kick. His sand tried to block it but it was too slow, so my kick hit him square in the stomach and he was sent flying into the wall.

Gasps were heard everywhere in the audience but I paid no attention. My focus was on Gaara. He slowly stood up and stared at me with wide eyes. I wasted no time and ran at him. I sent kicks and punches but blocked them all.

'_Crap, I'm running out of energy.'_ I thought. I then saw the sand come at me and I dodged it and hid behind a tree. I did a quick handsign and a clone appeared. The clone went back to the fight while I thought of a plan. Gaara was in his ultimate defense dome and sent sand to my clone.

I went underground and started digging to get under his dome. My clone must of gotten caught in his sand prison because Naruto yelled,

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I then was under Gaara and I punched up. My punch went through the ground, Gaara and his dome. Gasps were heard in the crowd as I backflipped and landed while Gaara fell to the floor. Gaara slowly got up and saw blood.

"What is this? It's blood! AHH!" He yelled. Just then feathers started falling from the sky. I did one handsign and said,

"Kai." I saw Gaara being carried off by his brother and sister while the sand and sound ninjas started attacking.

'_Well this is just great.' _

* * *

**Yay!! Another chapter!! I am so sorry it took so long. I was going to update last week but I got in trouble and my laptop was taken away from me for 2 MONTHS!! I am doing this secretly cuz you guys are worth it :)**


	15. Chasing Gaara

**What's up! Aren't you glad that I am updating this awesome story?**

**Sasuke: no.**

**Me: -ignoring Sasuke- GOOD! This is going to be awesome, this is my favorite story ever that I'm writing.**

**Sasuke: oh, it's bad playing favorites**

**Me: No it's not.**

**Sasuke: Yeah it is, then you will try harder on this story and not try as hard on the others**

**Me: Since when do you care?**

**Sasuke: -looks up- What? Oh I was reading from this paper I found on the floor -lifts paper-**

**Me: What? How did this paper know what I was going to say? Weird…ANYWAYS Sakura say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. If she did Naruto would realize Hinata's feelings**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

"Jutsu"

* * *

_Recap:_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" I then was under Gaara and I punched up. My punch went through the ground, Gaara and his dome. Gasps were heard in the crowd as I backflipped and landed while Gaara fell to the floor. Gaara slowly got up and saw blood._

"_What is this? It's blood! AHH!" He yelled. Just then feathers started falling from the sky. I did one handsign and said,_

"_Kai." I saw Gaara being carried off by his brother and sister while the sand and sound ninjas started attacking._

'_Well this is just great.' _

_

* * *

_

I looked away from Gaara's retreating form and tried to avoid any ninjas when I got up to the stands. I found Kakashi fighting some ninjas with the boys. I went up to him and said,

"I'm going after Gaara and I need the boys." A ninja suddenly came up to me and I quickly got my kantana and knocked him out with the handle of my sword. He nodded while he knocked out a sand ninja. He then did some handsigns and said,

"Summoning no Jutsu." Out came Pakkun who greeted Kakashi.

"I need you to find Gaara's scent, he smells like this." I instructed as I pulled out a piece of Gaara's clothes.

"Why do you have that?" Kakashi asked suspiously. I shrugged and answered,

"I had a feeling this would happen." I gave Pakkun the piece of clothing and he sniffed it.

"This way." He said and started running. I turned around and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the collar then said,

"Come on boys." I yanked them away from their battles and dragged them while I was following Pakkun.

"What the hell Sakura?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, why did you take us away from our battles?" Naruto chimed in. I rolled my eyes and answered,

"Because you guys are going to help me fight Gaara. Now, do I have to keep on dragging you or can you walk?" I stopped and they got up, dusting themselves off.

"Come on!" Pakkun yelled.

"Let's go boys." I said as I caught up with Pakkun. The boys looked at each other and quickly caught up with me. I then checked around for other ninjas.

'_Crap, people are following us.' _I thought.

"Naruto." he turned his head towards me and I continued, "make 4 clones and henge them to make them look like us and tell them to go another direction." Naruto nodded and did what I told him to do. We waited a few minutes and I checked again.

"They're gone." I said out loud.

"Who's gone?" Naruto asked.

"The ninjas that were following us." I replied.

"There were ninjas following us?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes dobe, why do you think Sakura told you to make those clones." Sasuke cut in.

"Teme, I wasn't talking to you." Naruto growled.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"GUYS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" I yelled over them. They quieted down until I heard Naruto mutter,

"Teme"

"Naruto shut the hell up!" I ordered. Sasuke smirked and I turned to him and growled,

"Wipe that smirk off your face." His smirk turned into a frown and we ran in silence.

"Stop." Pakkun suddenly said. We all obeyed and a voice taunted,

"I see you idiots found me!"

"How are we idiots?" I asked in amusement. The owner of the voice hesitated for a minute then answered,

"Cuz you are!"

"Oh, nice explanation." I replied sarcastically while Naruto snickered. The man growled and came at us. Kankuro was about to send his puppets but someone got in front of us.

"I'm your opponent." Shino stated as he stopped the puppet.

"Thanks Shino." I said. He turned his head slightly to look at me and nodded.

"Come on guys." I commanded and we left full speed. We finally caught up to Temari and Gaara. Temari gently put Gaara on a tree branch and faced us.

"Guys go to Gaara and make sure he doesn't fully transform." I commanded. They nodded and was about to go but Temari got her fan out and waved it. We all spilt up and hid.

"Temari your opponent is me." I yelled. Just then the trunk of the tree I was hiding behind got sliced off. I quickly jumped off and barely dodged the wind.

"Fine by me." She replied smirking. She kept on sending the winds at me and I kept on dodging.

'_This is getting me no where.'_ I thought after a minute.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan."

"What are you-" She fell unconscious as I hit her pressure point on her neck. I gently laid her down and went to find the boys. I found the boys and saw they weren't doing too well.

Just then I saw Sasuke was about to get hit with Gaara's sand. Without thinking, I turned my bloodline to the Byakugan, transported in front of Sasuke and preformed the Juuken.

'_Crap, I'm low on chakra.'_ I scowled.

"Sakura-chan look out!" Naruto yelled. I looked up and saw sand coming my way. I tried to dodge but it was too late. The sand forced me to a tree trunk and slammed me hard against the trunk. My eye color went back to it's original emerald while I was trying to keep conscious.

'_Dammit, I'm too weak.'_ I thought sadly.

**No your not!** My inner argued.

'_Then how did this happen?' _ I argued back.

**FATIGUE! You were doing so much it was bound to happen sometime! **My inner cried. I just growled and watched helplessly as Naruto and Sasuke were getting beat up.

'_Wait chakra! I still a little bit of chakra to help me cut this sand.'_ I thought happily. My inner just smiled and I began to work. I forced chakra into my palms and slowly began to make thin slices in the sand. I did this a little bit more and was finally set free. I started falling and I didn't have enough energy to stop myself. I faintly heard Naruto yell,

"Sasuke-teme, get Sakura-chan!" I also felt warm arms wrap around my legs and arms. I felt myself being gently laid down and as I was slipping into unconsciousness I thought to myself,

'_Thank you Hinata-chan for the idea.'_

Hours later

I slowly opened my eyes but squinted a little when the light hit my eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked myself as I held my head in pain. Flashbacks of the fight started flying through my head and I thought,

'_Oh yeah, I got knocked out.' _I thought bitterly. I slowly stood up and looked around.

'_The hospital?' _I thought as I glanced at the white walls, dirty window, and awful smell. I then heard some snoring and looked at the chairs. My eyes softened at the sight of Naruto snoring and Sasuke sleeping on those chairs.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to_ my_ boys. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and squeezed them lightly. I quickly pulled away when they started to wake up.

"Hm…Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled. I just smiled and his eyes went wide.

"Sakura-chan you should be in bed!" I laughed and replied to Naruto,

"Relax Naruto, I'm fine." He gave me a skeptical look but sighed in defeat.

"Alright Sakura-chan." Naruto said. I then kissed Naruto and Sasuke's cheek.

"Thank you guys." I said after I kissed them. Sasuke looked away and mumbled,

"Your welcome." Naruto flashed a bright smile on his blushing face and yelled,

"Of course Sakura-chan." I laughed again and suddenly the door slid open and Kakashi appeared.

"Hello kids, I would like to speak to Sakura alone." Kakashi said brightly. The boys left silently and Kakashi suddenly looked serious. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked,

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Hokage died." I widened my eyes and yelled,

"What?" Kakashi nodded sadly and said,

"Kabuto fought him and died, but the Hokage did too. I got to him but it was too late. He did say to give you a message."

"What is it?" I asked.

"'_Thank you Sakura for saving the village, but I decided to die for the village I love_.'" Kakashi recited. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth against each other.

'_He already knew about it but he chose to die anyways.'_ I thought to myself.

"It's not over." I said to Kakashi. He widened his eyes and said,

"What? I thought Orochimaru was the problem and we took care of that."

"No there is still the Akatsuki." I replied

"Who?"

"They are a group of missing-nins from different villages, capturing the jinchuuriki for their own use, and believe or not one of them is Uchiha Madara." I explained.

"He's supposed to be dead." Kakashi replied.

"Apparently not, he also wants Sasuke, so we have more problems."

"We also need a Hokage." Kakashi added.

"Already on it… we are getting Tsunade-sama."

"_THE_ Tsunade? How are you going to convince her?" Kakashi asked. I smiled and replied,

"I'm not, Naruto is." Kakashi looked at me unconvinced and asked,

"Seriously?" This time I smirked in amusement and replied,

"You have no idea what Naruto can do to people Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Okay this is not a KAKASAKU story! I just love the father/daughter bond they have. Also I am sorry it doesn't show the different POVs, I like Sakura's point of view, it really cool to write about. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Convincing Tsunade and ITACHI! pt1

**I am so sorry that it took so long! I had so much school work cuz of my finals on the LAST THREE DAYS OF SCHOOL! **

**Sasuke: Calm down! Geez just finish the story!**

**Me:…nah! I like freaking out**

**Sasuke: O.o Something is seriously wrong with you**

**Sakura: Duh, haven't you noticed before?**

**Me: I know gawd, get with it Sasu-chan.**

**Sasuke:…don't call me that!**

**Me: -ignoring him- Sakura-chan say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto**

**Sasuke: Which I am thankful for**

**Me: Shut up Sasu-chan! Start the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_We also need a Hokage." Kakashi added. _

"_Already on it… we are getting Tsunade-sama."_

"_THE Tsunade? How are you going to convince her?" Kakashi asked. I smiled and replied,_

"_I'm not, Naruto is." Kakashi looked at me unconvinced and asked,_

"_Seriously?" This time I smirked in amusement and replied,_

"_You have no idea what Naruto can do to people Kakashi-sensei."_

* * *

I just got out of the hospital and I am now with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. Right now Sasuke and Naruto are sparring while Kakashi and I are about to spar.

"Are you sure you want to spar? You just got out of the hospital." Kakashi asked concerned. I smiled and replied,

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, besides you need to learn how to fight Itachi who has the Mangekyo Sharingan. It doesn't work with a regular Sharingan." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and asked,

"Why do I need to learn and how will I learn?" I smirked and said,

"Itachi is coming for Naruto and," I put my bloodline to the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I have the Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi stared at me surprised but sighed,

"I'm not even gunna ask. Okay how do I do this?"

"You just have to make sure to look any where on his body except for his eyes."

"What?" Kakashi asked confused.

"You can't look in Itachi's eyes or you'll be comatose for who knows how long." I replied irritated.

"Oh, ha calm down Sakura." Kakashi said a little scared. I growled and said,

"Get ready," He lifted his headband,

"Go." I went after him. He dodging all the punches and kicks I was throwing at him but barely.

"Don't look into my eyes." I ordered. He just grunted in response and threw a kick at me. I dodged his kick and punched the ground to throw him off. He went in the air but transformed into a log. I looked up and saw Kakashi coming at me with a Chidori. I looked into his eyes and dodged. I smirked and quietly said,

"Got you." I waiting a minute and started healing him. I deactivated my Sharingan as he woke up and quickly sat up.

"You still need more practice. Come on, let's go meet the boys." Kakashi just chuckled as I helped him stand up. We made it and the boys were arguing.

"GUYS!" They stopped arguing and looked at Kakashi and I.

"Hey what are you doing to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked angrily as Sasuke glared. After the Gaara fight, Naruto and Sasuke became a little over-protective of me.

**A little? That's an understatement! **My inner argued. I ignored her and heard Kakashi reply,

"Relax, Sakura is just helping me stand up." I smirked and added,

"Yeah after I kicked his ass." Naruto started laughing and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi just gave me a half-hearted glare.

"Relax Kakashi, I was just playing." I said with amused eyes. Kakashi just rolled his visible eye and leaned on a tree trunk for support.

"This is the last meeting we are going to have." Kakashi stated.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei, we'll still see you." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke smirked and I smiled. Kakashi laughed and said,

"Of course Naruto."

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you have to go to the hospital." I commanded. Kakashi sighed and asked,

"Can't you just heal me?"

"Nope, I don't have that much chakra so too bad." I said with a scary smile. Kakashi just sweatdropped and groaned. He put his arm around me and we started walking to the hospital.

"So, why are you avoiding Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Great way to start a conversation Kakashi-sensei." I commented ignoring his question.

"So why are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I said with fake sweetness. Kakashi sighed and said,

"Sakura I want to help you, so your life can be like a fairytale…like every girl wants."

"Kakashi, I don't believe in fairytales."

"So I'm 'Kakashi' now?" I glared at him and he sighed and continued,

"Everyone deserves a happy ending, even you, whose been through what a girl your age shouldn't go through." I just looked at him and said in a passive voice,

"We are ninjas, everyone goes through the same thing I do. Besides I won't allow my emotions to get in the way."

**Big fat lies. **My inner commented. I ignored her and Kakashi replied,

"They already are."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your 'hate' for Sasuke, your determination for your friends' safety, and your passion to become strong. Face it Sakura, your not a robot." I was just speechless and Kakashi seeing this continued,

"So even you deserve happiness. You deserve it the most with this heavy burden you're carrying." I sighed and said,

"I guess you're right Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled which told me he's smiling.

"Of course I am Sakura." I smiled and looked ahead.

"Looks like we are here." He said. I took him to the receptionist and some nurses took him.

'_What would I do without him?'_ I thought as I was smirking. I began walking thinking of what to do next.

'_I can find Jiraya-sama?' _I pondered.

**That's a good idea, and you know where to find him. **My inner said smirking.

'_The hot springs.' _I replied. I began to run to the hot springs but was suddenly attacked and pinned to the wall.

"Ow" I moaned. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me. I blushed slightly and he smirked.

"Um Sasuke?" I asked.

"Where did you get the Byakugan?" He asked right away. I groaned and thought,

'_I should have known.' _

"Tell me." He commanded.

"It was a genjutsu?" I tried. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and disbelieving look.

"It's…uh my kekkei genkai. I can copy any bloodline, see." I showed him the different bloodlines I has and he just stared at me with surprise written all over his face. My eyes went back to my normal color and asked,

"Sasuke can you let go of me?" He went back to putting on his emotionless mask, except for the amusement in his eyes.

"Why should I?" He asked as his face inched closer to my face. My face went a bright pink and I was unable to talk. He suddenly slammed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise but I felt myself kiss back.

'_Wait, I can't do this.'_ I thought urgently. I pulled away and ran.

**What are you doing? **My inner asked mad.

'_I can't do it, not right now.' _I replied sadly. My inner just sighed and said,

**Let's just go to the hot springs. **I just nodded and started running to the hot springs. I arrived and went to the outside of the girls' bath. I saw Jiraya peeking in on the girls. I hid my chakra and went behind him.

"Hi there." I greeted. He jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Hey little girl, run along and go play with your dolls. I'm trying to do some research." He said roughly and turned back around a vain popped on my forehead as I glared at him. I got an idea and went up to a wall. I punched the wall and it came crumbling down. He heard and looked at me in surprise.

"Now listen." I said dangerously. He nodded speechless and I started to explain,

"The Council's going to want you for the new Hokage but you must convince them to let Tsunade-sama do it. I know this because I'm from the future and what I just did proves it. You have to convince Naruto to go with you but Itachi is going to find him." I took a deep breath and looked at Jiraya. He was in a thinking pose and finally said,

"Okay, let's say I believe you…why should I take Naruto?"

"You know Tsunade-sama isn't going to go with it. Naruto knows how to inspire people." I replied.

"Okay I believe you." He said smiling. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I thought it would take longer to convince you." He chuckled and replied,

"Sarotobi told me about you already."

"Then why were you being mean to me?" I asked irritated.

"I wanted you to prove it." He replied bluntly. I huffed and slightly glared at him while he laughed.

"I have a one request though." I said to him. He lifted his eyebrow and motioned me to continue.

"I want to go with you." I finished.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to help." He looked at me then said,

"Okay, we leave in 2 days." I thanked him and left smiling. I just remembered something and ran back to the hospital. I went up to the receptionist and asked,

"Where is Kakashi Hatake's room?" The woman behind the desk searched through the computer. She smiled at me with a rehearsed smile and said in a sickly sweet voice,

"Room 701 dear." I thanked her and ran to his room and gently opened his door. He looked over and smiled.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" He asked cautiously. I smirked and asked,

"Did they try to take off your mask?" He chuckled and asked,

"How did you know?"

"You are out of breath." I replied with a shrug.

"Back to business, you have to make sure Sasuke doesn't find out about Itachi coming. Are we clear?" I ordered dangerously. He sweatdropped and nodded.

"Good" I replied cheerfully. He sweatdropped again but suddenly got a amused and teasing look in his eye.

"So how was kissing Sasuke?" He asked I turned pink and asked,

"How did you know?"

"I saw you guys through the window'' I blushed and yelled,

"And you just stared?" He was about to speak but I cut him off,

"Nevermind don't answer that, I'm leaving." I started walking to the door but stopped.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what about your happy ending?" I asked. He thought about it then answered,

"It's you guys. I did think I didn't have one until you kids came along," I glared at him playfully and he said,

"Okay you guys." I smiled and replied,

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"For what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"For being there for me like a father." I walked back to where he was and hugged him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair then replied,

"Anytime Sakura." I turned around and walked toward the door thinking,

'_For sure I'm not going to let anyone precious to me die.' _Before I left Kakashi said,

"If Sasuke ever hurts you, call me."

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." I replied softly.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! I know it's out of order but it works so yeah… Hope you like this story. I was going to make it all one part but two parts spaces out the story. Plus this chapter wouldn't be too long! Please read and review.**

**Okay, sorry I updated this story so much i was fixing mistakes i just found!**


	17. Convincing Tsunade and ITACHI! pt2

**You must be thinking: OMG another chapter already! Why?**

**Sasuke: She has nothing to do, a loner**

**Me: Like you?**

**Sasuke: -glare-**

**Me: I'm not a loner I just don't have any money to go anywhere so…I typed this chapter**

**Sasuke: I can't believe you put this fic second.**

**Me: Do you want to get locked in another closet?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: That's what I thought now, say the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: Good, NOW START THE STORY!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Thanks Kakashi-sensei."_

"_For what?" Kakashi asked confused._

"_For being there for me like a father." I walked back to where he was and hugged him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair then replied,_

"_Anytime Sakura." I turned around and walked toward the door thinking,_

'_For sure I'm not going to let anyone precious to me die.' Before I left Kakashi said,_

"_If Sasuke ever hurts you, call me."_

"_Of course Kakashi-sensei." I replied softly. _

* * *

Two days had passed and I began packing. I smirked as I finished and locked my apartment door after I walked outside. I started running to the gate and slowed down when I made it into town. The people were doing construction and waved as I passed by. I waved back and almost bumped into Ino.

"Oh, hey Sakura." She greeted. I smiled and greeted her back,

"Hey Ino-chan."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"On a mission, I'll be back in about a week." I replied.

"Oh, well good luck." Ino said. I smiled and thanked her. She left to her parents' flower shop and I walked to the gate.

**Well that was pointless. **My inner said.

'_I know but I haven't talked to her in a while.' _I said to her. She just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. I was almost to the gate but someone was in my way.

"You were going to leave without telling me bye?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw Kakashi.

"Oh, I thought you were still in the hospital." I said nervously. He chuckled and hugged me. I returned his hug and he said,

"Good luck Sakura." I stared at him suspiously and asked,

"Why else are you here?" He looked away and replied,

"Just to see you that's all." I glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

"I uh brought Sasuke with me." He mumbled quietly but I heard him.

"WHAT?" I yelled angrily.

"Bye!" He disappeared before I could get him. There in front of me was Sasuke with that stupid smirk he always wears.

"What is with you?" I asked before he could talk.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Before you couldn't stand me and now you kiss me out of no where. Why?" I asked, hiding my anxiousness for his answer.

"You interest me." He said bluntly.

"How?" I asked irritated.

"Your power." He answered quickly. I stared at him in disgust.

"I hate you. You think you can just mess with my feelings? Well you can't! Just leave." I yelled at him as I covered my eyes with my hair. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"LEAVE!" I yelled louder. He just looked at me with no emotion in his eyes then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I felt my eyes begin to water but I refused to let a tear slide down my cheek. I then felt someone behind me and I quickly wiped my eyes. I turned around and saw Naruto staring at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I faked a smile and said,

"I'm fine Naruto, let's-"

"Don't do that." Naruto interrupted.

"Do what?"

"Fake your smile. It doesn't look good on you." My fake smile faded and I asked,

"How did you know?"

"Sakura-chan, you are best friend; I know your smiles. Your real smiles make your green eyes sparkle, and your fake smiles make your eyes all dull and lifeless." I smiled a sad smile and said,

"You saw everything, huh?" He nodded with a glare on his face.

"Sasuke-teme will get what he deserves when we come back." This time I smiled a true smile and hugged him.

"Let's go."

"Did you say goodbye to Hinata-chan?" I asked mischievously.

"No, why?" He asked confused. I let him go and laughed.

"You are so ignorant Naruto."

"What does that mean?" I laughed again and didn't answer his question.

"Sakura-chan? What does it mean? Sakura-chan?" I was about to answer but Jiraya showed up.

"Let's go." Naruto completely forgot what I said and started bothering Jiraya.

Unknown Town

"Hello Tsunade." A voice said. Tsunade stopped walking with Shizune and her pig Tonton following her.

"Who are you?" She asked a hooded figure. That person lifted up his head and Kabuto appeared. Tsunade growled and asked,

"Where's Orochimaru?" Kabuto's eyes turned hard and he answered in an angered voice,

"He was killed." Tsunade and Shizune gasped in amazement.

"Who killed him?" Shizune asked surprised. Kabuto growled and answered,

"Sakura Haruno, but that doesn't matter. I got a deal for you." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and asked cautiously,

"What?"

"You heal my arms the Third Hokage took away as he died and I will bring back your precious brother and lover." Kabuto offered. Tsunade widened her eyes but stayed silent.

"Well?" Kabuto asked.

Back with Sakura

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Naruto was oblivious to it though.

'_Someone must be talking about me.' _I thought. Right now Jiraya was currently in a bar looking for 'information' while Naruto and I were at a hotel.

"I can't believe you gave that pervert your money." I said to Naruto. Naruto just shrugged and continued to eat his ramen. I sighed and went back to planning out things.

'_Isn't Itachi suppose to come today?' _I thought.

**I think so. **My inner replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My head quickly turned to the door and commanded Naruto in a whisper,

"Stay there."

"Why?" He asked in a whisper. I gave him a glare that made him listen. I quietly made my way to the door and opened it.

"Sakura Haruno, you and Naruto Uzumaki have to come with us." Itachi commanded. I smiled a fake smile and said,

"I'm sorry there is no Naruto Uzumaki here, but I am curious, why do you want me?"

"Your Kekkei Genkai, our leader wants you." Kisame answered. I snorted and said,

"No way."

"You have no choice." Itachi said. He made an attempt to grab me but I dodged which left the door wide open showing Naruto.

"Kuso, Naruto leave!" I yelled. Naruto got in his fighting stance and yelled back,

"No way Sakura-chan." I got in my fighting stance and growled,

"They are too strong, leave!" Kisame smirked and asked,

"Oh, so you know who were are?" I ignored his question and activated my Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi's eyes went wide but went back to his normal size a second later. I quickly looked into Itachi's normal Sharingan eyes and got him caught in a genjutsu. Kisame growled and came at me. I dodged and kicked his back. He flew to a wall and slammed into it…hard.

**What are you showing Itachi? **My inner asked.

'_Everything'_ I answered. I dodged every move Kisame was throwing while trying to stay away from his Samahada. He then went towards Naruto and I kicked him with chakra on his side. He slammed into the wall again but harder.

"Naruto, run damn it." I ordered. He saw how mad I was bit still argued,

"Why?"

"They are too strong." I answered as I saw Kisame get up.

"What about you?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I'll be fine just run." I answered. Before he could argue back, Kisame kicked an unexpected me in the stomach.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as I slammed to the ground.

"Heh, now you know how it feels." Kisame said. He then started making his way to Naruto, who was frozen in fear.

"Naruto, move!" I said in a hoarse voice. I coughed and got up as fast as I could. Before I could move someone grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Don't ever do that again." Itachi warned dangerously. I struggled to get out of his hold but he was too strong.

**Use your chakra! **My inner yelled. I did exactly what she said. I directed my chakra to my hand and pulled his hand away. I jumped away from him and started coughing. He started walking towards me but a voice stopped him.

"Leave her alone Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

'_I am going to kill Kakashi!'_ I thought angrily.

"Foolish little brother, is this your girlfriend?" Itachi taunted. I ignored his comment and yelled,

"Leave Uchiha!" Sasuke growled and ignored me. Itachi suddenly was behind me and put his head on my shoulder. I blushed slightly and stayed frozen.

"She's really pretty. I think I'll take her for myself." He said staring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Itachi and began the handsigns for a Chidori. I quickly moved and tried to get to Naruto bit Itachi grabbed my wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere cherry blossom." He said. I just sneered at him. Sasuke then ran full speed at Itachi. Itachi stood his ground until the last second when he jumped, bringing me with him, out of the way.

"Foolish little brother, you are still too weak." Itachi said to Sasuke. I then kicked Itachi but he disappeared in a flock of crows. I spun around and punched Itachi who appeared behind me. He flew but caught himself. Kisame then came in with an unconscious Naruto.

I gasped and was about to get to him but the hallway started to turn into a frog's stomach. Kisame started sinking into the stomach so I quickly grabbed the unconscious Naruto. Jiraya then showed up in a puff of smoke doing his intro. Itachi and Kisame then disappeared at the end of the stomach. There was a hole with black fire surrounding it.

"Interesting." Jiraya mused as he deactivated his jutsu.

"What took you so long?" I asked irritated. He blushed and I said,

"Nevermind I don't wanna know." I put Naruto down on the floor and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Itachi was here." He said bluntly.

"So? Where was Kakashi? I told him not to let you come here." I said irritated.

"What? You knew he was going to come here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

'_Oops.' _I thought.

**Nice Sakura. **My inner commented.

'_Shut up.' _I replied.

"Yes, and I knew you weren't ready to kill him." I lied.

"I don't care! I swore I would kill him!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and went behind him. I hit him in his neck and knocked him out.

"Great, what are we going to do with 2 boys who are out cold?" Jiraya whined.

"Dynamic Entry!" I heard. I quickly ducked from the flying door but Jiraya didn't act quick and the door hit him in the face.

"Gai-sensei? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My eternal rival Kakashi sent me here to retrieve Sasuke." He answered proudly. I sweatdropped and thought,

'_Figures, Kakashi is too lazy.'_ After Gai apologized to Jiraya, I pointed to Sasuke.

"There he is." Gai picked him up and said to me,

"Thank you." I nodded and went to Naruto to wake him up. I was deciding whether to heal him or slap him.

**Slap him.** My inner decided. I shrugged and started slapping him. He started to wake up after the fourth slap.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked as he was waking up.

"Why didn't you heal him?" Jiraya asked.

"Waste of chakra." I said bluntly. Gai and Jiraya sweatdropped and Naruto asked,

"Why is Sasuke-teme here?"

"No time to explain, just start packing and let's get going." Jiraya ordered. Naruto and I nodded but was stopped by Gai.

"Wait, I want to give you both a youthful present." He started digging around his bag and pulled out 2 green jumpsuits. My eye started twitching and I said,

"Um, no thanks, I'm more of a skirt person." On the other hand, Naruto's eyes started sparkling and he grabbed the 2 jumpsuits.

"I'll keep yours Sakura-chan." I sighed while Jiraya's eyebrow started twitching.

"Wait, before you go, tell Kakashi-sensei he's in a lot of trouble." I said darkly to Gai. Everybody just took a step away from me and Gai nodded. He did his thumbs up and shiny teeth pose and left.

"Let's just leave." I said tired. We packed and left to the next town Jiraya thought might have a lead of Tsunade-sama. It started getting dark and we stopped at another hotel. Right when we got in, I took a shower and changed into my sleepwear.

I went up to the roof to meditate a little. I suddenly felt a presence and got in my fighting stance. In the shadows was Itachi and I stiffened a little but I was getting ready to attack. All he did though was ask,

"Tell me everything you know."

* * *

**Okay I finished. Now don't say the fight scene was rushed b/c it took almost 3 pages! Please Review!**


	18. Convincing Tsunade and ITACHI! pt3

**Yo! Sorry it took so long, it was a long chapter! Also the next chapter might take a little while too, cuz I'm going to Florida and my dad forbid my laptop):**

**Sasuke: whatever**

**Me: I'm so happy!**

**Sasuke: why?**

**Me: cuz you aren't in this chapter and I won't have to write your different 'emotions' emo boy**

**Sasuke: I'M NOT EMO! -goes in an emo corner-**

**Me: rrightttttt, Sakura please say the disclaimer before Sasuke starts cutting himself. I don't want blood on the floor.**

**Sakura: -sigh- Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: wow way to be enthusiastic, anyways START THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_I went up to the roof to meditate a little. I suddenly felt a presence and got in my fighting stance. In the shadows was Itachi and I stiffened a little but I was getting ready to attack. All he did though was ask,_

"_Tell me everything you know." _

* * *

"Nani?" I yelled, surprised. Itachi suddenly ran to me and covered my mouth.

"Shut up. They might hear you." He hissed. I took his hand off my mouth and whispered,

"Sorry." I sat down and he followed.

**Why are you trusting him so easily? **My inner demanded.

'_I don't really know.' _I replied.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." He answered emotionless.

"Well I can't tell you everything since you're a S-class criminal, but I know you are innocent, kind of." I said in one breath. He then showed up behind me with a kunai to my neck, while I remained calm, and asked,

"How did you know?"

"I'm from the future, and unless you want everything that I showed you to happen all over again, I suggest you listen to me." I said calmly. He dropped the kunai and sat across from me.

"Fine."

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to give the Hokage all the information you know that will help us to Jiraya." Itachi just raised his eyebrow and looked at me weird.

"Please just trust me." He hesitated but nodded.

"So my brother seems to like you." Itachi suddenly said. I glared at him and replied,

"He's an asshole and a social retard." Itachi chuckled, which surprised me and asked,

"Why is that?"

"He kissed me out of nowhere! Then when I asked why, he said he was interested in my power! That jackass!" I vented. Itachi chuckled again and said,

"I haven't laughed like this in a long time, thanks." I looked at him confused but mumbled a your welcome. He then turned serious and asked,

"Why don't you give him a chance? Like you said, he's a social retard."

"You talk a lot for a Uchiha." I replied ignoring his question. He glared at me halfheartedly and I looked down.

"I don't wanna get hurt again." I mumbled, but I know he heard me. He sighed and asked,

"What did he do?"

"Well, 4 years before he tried to kill me, he left me on a bench when I tried to stop him." I started to get angry and continued,

"A FUCKING BENCH! EVEN AFTER I FUCKING TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM! NO! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TAKE ME BACK HOME!" I began breathing hard and wanting to punch something, while Itachi sweatdropped.

"Sakura calm down, what colorful language." He then muttered,

"Man, I'd hate to get you mad." I finally calmed down but began to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm talking to Itachi Uchiha about my problems." I said while I was laughing.

"Me neither."

"Hey, you asked." I snapped. He just shrugged.

"Well I should go before Naruto wakes up." Then a loud snore was heard from my room. Itachi and I sweatdropped and I muttered,

"Nevermind." I began to go back to my room but Itachi stopped me.

"Wait, where did you get the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"You." I winked at him and went back to my room.

"Well…that was interesting." A voice said.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I looked up and saw Jiraya covering his ears and wincing.

"You heard? How much?" I asked. He uncovered his ears and answered,

"Everything." I blushed but said,

"Then you know Itachi is going to help." He nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to sleep." I yawned and laid down, then drifted off to sleep.

Next Day

I woke up to find Naruto so pumped up about something.

"What's going on?" I asked tired.

"Ero-sannin is going to teach me a new jutsu." He answered with fire in his eyes.

"Nice, where is he?" Naruto shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"THERE'S NO MORE FOOD!" Naruto cried/yelled. I sighed and yelled back,

"RELAX! I'll go get some." I got up and did my daily routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. I then walked out and went to the nearest store I can find. I began just picking some random meat, fruits and vegetables, also getting some ramen for Naruto. I paid for the food and quickly ran out to our hotel. I looked down for a little bit then ran into someone.

"Ita, oh I'm so sorry." I apologized. I looked up and saw Tsunade-sama. I gasped and quickly stood up to bow.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama." She gave me a suspicious look and asked,

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She and Shizune widened their eyes and Shizune asked,

"You're Sakura Haruno?" I nodded and said cautiously,

"Yes I am, why?" Tsunade-sama glared at Shizune then said,

"Nevermind."

"Okay, well I have to go but please meet me at the restaurant next to the store I just came out of." I asked as I picked up the bags I dropped.

"Sure, at 6." Tsunade said. I then dug in my medical pouch and gave her a letter Tsunade in my time wrote to herself.

"Here, goodbye." I said handing her the letter, then left. I started running to the hotel without waiting for an answer from her. I finally made it to the hotel to see Naruto waiting for me with Jiraya. Naruto saw me and yelled,

"Finally! What took you so long Sakura-chan?'

"I uh, found Tsunade-sama, on accident." I answered. Jiraya stood up and asked,

"Well where is she?" Naruto started digging in the bags while I answered,

"I'm meeting her at 6. I'm surprised she agreed."

"Me too…maybe I should go with you."

"Sure, I guess."

"I wanna go too." Naruto yelled. I sweatdropped and nodded.

"Yo, Ero-sannin, when are you going to teach me a new jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that! Right now. Get ready, we're leaving." Naruto stopped eating and struggled to put on his clothes. Jiraya and I sweatdropped and sighed while we waited for Naruto to finish.

**What kind of ninja is he? **My inner asked irritated. I sighed and replied,

'_I don't know.' _He finally finished and we went into a forest, and Jiraya started talking.

"You are going to learn a jutsu called the Rasengan. The Fourth created it and it took him 3 years to get it." Naruto started looking at Jiraya in awe and I just tuned him out. Jiraya then showed Naruto what it looked like then took out a bag full of water balloons.

"You have to use your chakra and move the water in these balloons and make it pop." Jiraya explained. Naruto started doing what he was told while I just saw and watched. He kept at it for 2 hours and the balloon still didn't pop.

"Naruto, calm down." I finally said. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"You are trying to hard. Think about the tree climbing exercise. You have to center your chakra and make the water go one way." I continued. I grabbed a water balloon and showed him. In about a minute the balloon popped. He looked at me in awe and nodded. I went to a nearby stand and grabbed some dango, then returned to Naruto.

"Naruto, take a break and eat." I ordered.

"Okay Sakura-chan." He dropped the balloon and grabbed a dango from my hand. After Naruto finished he went back to training. Jiraya then came 3 hours later and said,

"Let's go. It's already 6." I got up and said,

"Before we go, let me talk to Tsunade-sama alone, and when I leave the restaurant you can go in." He thought about it, then nodded.

"Come on Naruto." Naruto sighed but followed. We arrived and I walked in while Jiraya and Naruto waited outside. I found Tsunade-sama and Shizune and sat across from them. Tsunade-sama slammed the letter on the table and asked,

"Is this really true?"

"Yes, it's all true."

"Prove it."

"I don't think I should right now Tsunade-sama." She ignored me and asked,

"Did you really kill Orochimaru?" I widened my eyes and asked,

"How did you know?" She narrowed her eyes and said,

"It doesn't matter. How did you do it?" I sighed, realizing she won't answer me, and said,

"With my Kekkei Genkai." I closed my eyes and showed her the different bloodlines; then closed my eyes again and my eyes when back to their usual green. Tsunade and Shizune stared at me with wide eyes.

"Please Tsunade-sama, you have to believe me." She looked down and sighed,

"I think I do." She looked up and smirked. I smiled and said,

"Thank you. I have to go now." I got up and said one last thing.

"I don't think you should poison me Tsunade-sama. Whatever Kabuto offered, he won't come through." They again stared at me in surprise and Shizune stuttered out,

"H-how d-did you know?"

"I was Tsunade-sama's student." I said with a wink. I then left and signaled Jiraya to go in. I leaned against the restaurant wall and slid down. I put my head between my knees and sighed.

'_Sometimes I want to give up.'_ I thought. I looked up and my gaze fell on Naruto. I smiled and my inner said,

**But Naruto always seems to keep us going**. I agreed with her silently as I watched Tsunade-sama walk out with Naruto. I stood up and slowly walked to where Naruto was. Tsunade-sama then walked right past me but not before she smirked at me. I smirked back and ran to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Are you crazy? Whoever wears that necklace dies!" Shizune exclaimed. Naruto just looked at her and yelled,

"Who cares, a bet is a bet! I can't die, I'm gunna be Hokage!" I helped Naruto up and left. We finally made it to the hotel and I put Naruto down gently.

"What did you do?" I asked irritated.

"I made a bet with the old lady." I sighed.

"What was Tsunade-sama thinking?" I mumbled to myself.

"Go to sleep." I ordered Naruto.

"I don't feel sleep-" Naruto then fell into a deep sleep and I sweatdropped.

"Where are you going?" I asked Jiraya as he was near the door. He looked at me with a serious face and said,

"To meet Tsunade."

"Don't drink too much." I warned. I remember what happened last time. He just nodded and left. I sighed and went to get ready for bed in the bathroom. I got out and laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Next Day

I woke up to find Naruto and Jiraya gone. I shrugged it off and did my daily routine. I then went outside and to the forest where Naruto was yesterday. I found Naruto trying to burst a rubber ball. He was too focused to notice me so I just sat down. After a few minutes, he looked up and jumped in surprise.

"Sakura-chan! How long have you been there?"

"For a few minutes. How are you a ninja?" I joked. He glared at me playfully and sat down.

"How's training?" He looked at the pile of deflated rubber balls and sighed,

"Not so good." I stood up and said,

"Try making a clone." He looked at me confused and asked,

"For what?"

"You figure it out." I said leaving. I started walking around and found Jiraya passed out at a bar. I rushed to him and started healing him. He started regaining consciousness and said,

"Thanks."

"Didn't I tell you not to drink so much?" I took out some of the poison but not all, so you'll still have trouble using chakra." Before he could reply, Shizune came running toward us, panting.

"Tsunade-sama is in trouble!"

"Where is she?" I asked urgently. She caught her breath and answered,

"Near that tower, hurry!" She pointed to the only tower and started running there.

"Jiraya, I'll go get Naruto, you catch up with Shizune and help Tsunade-sama." I ordered. He nodded and began running to the tower while I went to Naruto. I went up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." I ordered in a voice that told him to keep his mouth shut and listen. He just nodded and ran with me.

"What happened?" My eyes hardened and said,

"Kabuto's back." He just nodded and glared at nothing. We made it and saw Tsunade-sama paralyzed in fear.

"Ah, Sakura and Naruto, what a pleasant surprise." Kabuto said with sarcasm.

"Why can't you just die dammit! It'd be easier on all of us!" I yelled at him. He just glared at me then started running towards me and Naruto. I quickly grabbed a kunai and ran towards him. He got out his own know and clashed with mine.

"You know, Orochimaru-sama taught me everything he knows." Kabuto gloated.

'_Knows?'_ I thought. He then smirked wide and said,

"Even the recreation jutsu." My eyes widened and I yelled,

"You brought him back to life!" He jumped away from me and said,

"Not yet." He began doing different handsigns and a wooden box appeared. The front board started sliding open and a pair of yellow eyes opened.

"Hello Sssakura-chan." The figure greeted me.

* * *

**I'm done! I know it's kind of long and doesn't have much but I was gunna put the sannin fight in this chapter but decided against it and let you guys wait! MUAHAHA I am evil. Anyways my favorite part of this whole story so far was when Itachi and Sakura were talking about Sasuke. It's hilarious, to me anyways. Please review!**

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay, this fic is a SasuSaku romance so I'm not going to pair Itachi and Sakura together, even though I am tempted to cuz right now I love that couple. I'm sorry but I will in the near future write a ItaSaku fic, if I remember, so please wait a while.**

**Thanks for reading(:**


	19. Sannin Fight

**I am really sorry that it took so long. I had huge writer's block but I beat it! YAY! Anyways here is a very important chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Sasuke: Am I in it?**

**Me: NOPE! But you are mentioned, man…**

**Sasuke: I can't believe you lied.**

**Me: lied?**

**Sasuke: you didn't have writer's block, you were thinking about-**

**Me: OKAY! Don't need to go into my personal life. Shikamaru please say the disclaimer.**

**Shika: What a drag…**

**Me: You want me to bring Ino in here?**

**Shika: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto, if she did all the Naruto girls would kick ass and not be so weak, useless and annoying.**

**Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari: SHIKAMARU!**

**Me: You better run, Shika.**

**Shika: but you made me say it.**

**Me: They are still after you :D RUN! -Shikamaru starts running from the girls- START THE STORY! BUT BE WARNED, NARUTO IS A LITTLE OOC!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_You know, Orochimaru-sama taught me everything he knows." Kabuto gloated._

'_Knows?' I thought. He then smirked wide and said,_

"_Even the recreation jutsu." My eyes widened and I yelled,_

"_You brought him back to life!" He jumped away from me and said,_

"_Not yet." He began doing different handsigns and a wooden box appeared. The front board started sliding open and a pair of yellow eyes opened._

"_Hello Sssakura-chan." The figure greeted me._

_

* * *

_

I glared at Orochimaru and asked Jiraya,

"Can you fight?" I didn't need to look at him to know that he nodded. He stepped up and started to fight Orochimaru. Shizune took care of Tsunade-sama while Naruto and I glared at Kabuto. He smirked and ran towards us as I said,

"Remember Naruto, try using a clone." He glanced at me smiling while I took out a kunai and dodged Kabuto's punch. Naruto made a clone and started the Rasengan while I distracted Kabuto.

I threw the kunai I was holding at Kabuto and he dodged. I took the opportunity to kick Kabuto against a rock Tsunade-sama must of created and pinned him by his neck.

"Why don't you just kill me now, future girl?" Kabuto sneered. **(A/N I know it's lame but it's a big part) **

"Naruto has a bet to win." I said back, ignoring the future comment. Naruto must of heard because he had a surprised look on his face as he slammed the Rasengan in Kabuto's stomach, but I noticed Kabuto placed a hand on Naruto's heart.

'_Dammit, I was too late. I'm going to kill Kabuto.' _I thought angrily. I let go of Kabuto's neck and caught Naruto, who managed to choke out,

"You…have…a lot of… explaining to do." I widened my eyes and carried Naruto over to Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama, you have to heal him!" I yelled at her frozen body. She didn't move so I tried again.

"TSUNADE! HEAL THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" I yelled almost crying. She snapped out of her trance and looked at the unconscious Naruto in my arms with wide eyes. I gently set him down and silently thanked her as she started working.

I looked over at Kabuto to see him standing up. I narrowed my eyes and ran near him. I looked at his stomach and saw it healing itself.

'_He started before Naruto hit him.' _I thought. I got into my fighting stance as he wiped blood from his mouth. I ran to him with a chakra filled punch but he dodged. He jumped away from me and straightened his hands and surrounded them in chakra.

"Chakra scalpels." I muttered. He came running towards me as I narrowly dodged each jab he threw. He finally got me on my left arm and it fell limp. I cursed under my breath but ignored the pain.

"What's wrong Sakura_-chan_? Aren't you a medical ninja?" He mocked. I growled and used my good arm to punch him in the face.

"Yeah, but I'll stick to punching you." I replied smug as I started healing my arm. I looked over to Naruto to see Tsunade defending him from Orochimaru, who's stabbing her in the stomach. I was about to run over to her but Kabuto got in front of me and jabbed me in the stomach.

"Your fight is here." He growled. I kneeled down in pain trying to hold back a whimper. He then kicked me and I flew towards the Sannin.

"…Because I am the 5th Hokage." I heard Tsunade-sama yell to Orochimaru. I smirked as Tsunade-sama punch Orochimaru in his head and summoned Katsuyu.

Orochimaru and Jiraya got up and summoned Manda and Gamabunta. I got up and looked up to see Kabuto coming at me. I quickly healed my stomach and moved out of the way from Kabuto's kick.

**I got it! **My inner yelled.

'_Got what?' _I thought as I did some handsigns and yelled,

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!(1)" Kabuto dodged but got a little burn on his arm.

**Orochimaru is here on a jutsu right? **My inner asked. I thought about it and it clicked.

'_If I kill Kabuto the jutsu will dispel and Orochimaru will die too!' I thought happily. _

**Yay! Took you long enough. **My inner said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and set my Kekkei Genkai on the Byakugan.

"Your in my range Kabuto." I informed him. Before he could leave I began.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." I hit 2 chakra points, then 4, 8, 16, 32, and last 64. He stumbled back, panting as I got rid of my bloodline and got my green eyes back. I took out one of my kantanas and ran to him, piercing him in the heart.

I cleaned the blood off my kantana and put it back inside the holder. I looked at the Sannin fight to see Orochimaru and Manda disappeared. I ran over to Naruto to see him unconscious with Tsunade-sama's necklace around his neck. I kneeled down near Naruto and sighed in relief.

"So, we are done now?" Tsunade asked me.

"Yes, finally." I replied.

"What should we do with Kabuto's body?" Shizune asked.

"Bury him, burn him who cares." I replied bitterly as Tonton oinked. Everyone laughed, but Jiraya took me seriously and started to bury him. I then heard a groan and looked down to see Naruto waking up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned.

"Kabuto died and Orochimaru disappeared. Also Tsunade-sama decided to become Hokage." I explained. He turned to Tsunade-sama and exclaimed,

"You're not fit to be Hokage obaachan!" Tsunade-sama's eye twitched and she gestured him to follow her. They stood 2 feet away from each other and Tsunade-sama just held up one finger. Naruto ran at her as Tsunade-sama flicked his headband off and kissed his forehead.

I smiled as Naruto stood where he was surprised. Tsunade-sama pulled back and walked away. Naruto finally came back to reality and grabbed his headband and placed it on his forehead. He then glanced at me and I gulped, nervous. He started walking towards me while I tried to think of excuses…not working.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

"Um, we should talk somewhere else." I answered, looking away. He nodded and we were about to leave but Jiraya stopped us.

"Pack up, we are leaving now. Finish your talk later." I sighed in relief and Naruto glared at Jiraya. We ran to our hotel and packed in silence. Naruto and I met up with Jiraya, Tsunade-sama and Shizune at the end of town. All of us ran towards Konoha until the moon came out in silence. It was awkward and nerve-wrecking for me. Jiraya and Naruto went to get some firewood and Shizune went for food. Tsunade-sama and I were waiting in silence until she asked,

"How was the future you were from?"

"Horrible." I said without missing a beat. She sighed and asked,

"Are you going to tell Naruto?"

"I guess so, I can't hide it anymore." I answered. Naruto, Jiraya and Shizune came back with the food and firewood. I started the fire and we all started cooking the fish. After everyone finished I stated,

"Naruto and I will keep watch." They all looked at each other and nodded. Naruto and I started walking while the rest went to sleep.

"I am from the future." I suddenly said. He stared at me shocked and asked,

"Why are you here?"

"To change the future."

"What happened?" I sighed and started to explain,

"Remember when Orochimaru was in the Forest of Death?" He nodded,

"Well in another past he bit Sasuke and gave him the curse mark. Months later Sasuke betrayed the village and went with Orochimaru for power to kill his brother." I stopped to breathe and continued,

"He came back 4 years later, starting a war with the Sound Village, and we lost." I stopped and looked down. Naruto saw and stopped in front of me.

"Remember when I told you about me friends being on the memorial stone?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan." He replied. I looked up and felt tears streaming down my face.

"You and the rest of Rookie 9 plus Tenten's team were on that stone because of Sasuke." My voice cracked. He widened his eyes and asked,

"What? How?" I wiped my tears and answered,

"You and him were fighting. He knocked you out for a little and while you out, everyone tried to kill him but he killed them without breaking a sweat. I was in the back looking at him helpless because I found Orochimaru killed my parents and I was out of chakra.

"You woke up and saw everyone dead. You both used your best technique at each other but I didn't want to see you both die so…I ran in front of you guys." Now Naruto was crying. He ran to me and held my shoulders.

"Why would you do that?" He said through clenched teeth. I smiled sadly and said quietly,

"I'm not finished yet." He just stayed quiet so I continued.

"I was still surprisingly alive but barely. You started crying over me and Sasuke stabbed you in the heart. I was so angry that before he tried to stab me, I used the last of my chakra to kill him by using my bloodline. Tsunade-sama found me and used the last of her chakra to heal me and send me back in time." Naruto stopped crying and said,

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." I gripped his shoulders and said trying to make a joke,

"What are you sorry about? This isn't your fault. The bastard who is at fault is dead." I suddenly hugged Naruto and said.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hug you. To see you alive again."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I won't die, I promise." I smiled and let go of him.

"Good, now let's go back, oh and don't tell anyone. The people who know are Jiraya, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei."

"Got it Sakura-chan. Ne, ne do I become Hokage? Do I get a girlfriend? Who's the girl?"

"I'm not telling, yes and the girl is the shyest person on the Rookie 9." I said in order.

'_You better thank me Hinata-chan.' _I thought as I looked at Naruto trying to figure out who it is.

* * *

**Yay! Finished this chapter! Now Naruto knows! Okay thanks for staying with me even though I take forever to update. I know the title is Sannin Fight but it focuses on Sakura and Naruto cuz Sakura is the main character...so deal with it:)  
**

**(1) Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu  
**


	20. Problems

**Hey! Sorry I took so long, it just I had a hard time figuring out how to write the beginning and Sasuke's character. He's harder to write about then I thought, and I suck at romance…even though all my stories are romance.**

**Sasuke: why do you do something you suck at?**

**Me: To get better, duh. Are you stupid?**

**Sasuke: Tch, whatever. You didn't have writer's block you just kept on watching-covering his mouth-**

**Me: Hehe shut up! Anyways, regarding Sakura in this story. Even though she's saving everything… I still want Naruto to be the hero. Sakura is like the underground hero.**

**Sakura: Why do I have to let Naruto take all the credit?**

**Me: The show is called Naruto, not Sakura. Besides I want to follow the original timeline as much as possible…except the Sasuke leaving part.**

**Sakura: Fine, but I have to be stronger than Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Me: You are! Yay! Now Shikamaru say the disclaimer!**

**Shikamaru: troublesome, Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. Also as a warning, there are spoilers in this chapter.**

**Me: START THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Got it Sakura-chan. Ne, ne do I become Hokage? Do I get a girlfriend? Who's the girl?"_

"_I'm not telling, yes and the girl is the shyest person on the Rookie 9." I said in order._

'_You better thank me Hinata-chan.' I thought as I looked at Naruto trying to figure out who it is._

_

* * *

_

Jiraya, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Naruto and I were about two miles away from Konoha. I knew I forgot something bit I let it slide.

"Remember Tsunade, you have to heal Kakashi, he is in a comatose state and Rock Lee who need surgery." Jiraya explained.

"I got it." Tsunade-sama replied irritated.

'_Now I remember.'_ I thought darkly. I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes and felt a dangerous aura surround me. Jiraya, Shizune, and Naruto backed away from me while Tsunade-sama just stared at me, curious.

"**Ka-ka-shi**." I muttered darkly.

"She's scary." Jiraya stated. Tsunade-sama started laughing while everyone else, except me who was staring curiously, looked at like she grew two heads.

"I like you Sakura." She said slapping my back. I smiled and Naruto muttered,

"Of course you do, you both have bad tempers."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tsunade-sama and I yelled angrily. Naruto hid behind Shizune and stuttered,

"N-nothing." I huffed and said,

"Whatever, let's just go." We decided to run the rest of the way. We got to Konoha in 5 minutes and while we were running to the hospital people were gaping and whispering that Tsunade-sama was back. We ignored them and finally got to the hospital.

"I'll go tell the elders you're here." Jiraya said. He left while Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Naruto and I entered the hospital.

"Where are Hatake Kakashi and Rock Lee's room?" Tsunade-sama demanded as she slammed her hands on the receptionist's desk. The receptionist jumped in surprised and looked up from her computer.

"Tsunade-sama! Um, Hatake Kakashi's room is 314 and Rock Lee's room is 315." The receptionist replied, surprised. We all started to walk to the room when the lady said,

"Wait! _He_ can't go in." She pointed at Naruto and looked at him in disgust. My eyes flashed in anger and I replied,

"Listen old lady, he can-"

"Sakura-chan! It's okay." Naruto interrupted. The lady had a smug look on her face as I glared. He looked at me and smiled but his eyes were filled with sadness. I got angrier and was about to say something else but Tsunade-sama stopped me.

"What is your name?" Tsunade-sama asked the old lady.

Ayame, Tsunade-sama." She squeaked. I looked around and noticed everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the scene playing in front of them.

"Well, _Ayame-san, _you will let Naruto Uzumaki in, treat his injuries when need and treat him like every other patient her! Got that?" Tsunade-sama spat while a death glare. I snickered because of the embarrassed look on Ayame's face, plus she looked like she was going to pee in her pants.

"That goes for all of you!" Tsunade-sama ordered everyone.

"HAI!" Most of the hospital yelled. I grabbed Naruto and we went to Kakashi's room.

"We are always there for you Naruto. Don't forget that." I told him smiling. He smiled his signature smile and replied,

"I know that Sakura-chan." We made it to Kakashi's room and Tsunade-sama started healing him. As soon as he began to wake up I started glaring at him. He opened his good eye and started looking around the room. His normal eye fell on Naruto, then Tsunade-sama, then me. I smirked as his eye widened. Tsunade-sama smiled and left the room.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi stuttered out. He looked over to Naruto, but Naruto shrugged and said,

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but Sakura-chan's scary and I value my life." I smiled and stood next to his bed. My smile turned to a frown and I yelled angrily,

"I told you not to let Sasuke go! I even taught you how to fight Itachi!" Kakashi looked scared to death when I grabbed his shirt.

"You just _had_ to get caught! Kakashi-sensei you lazy pervert!" I let go of his shirt and he replied,

"Hai, hai Sakura. You don't have to be so mean." I clenched my fist and teeth but relaxed and sighed.

"Naruto knows." I suddenly said.

"Know what?" Kakashi asked.

"About me."

"What? How?"

"Stupid Kabuto revealed it so I had to tell him the whole story." I explained.

"Kabuto? I thought the 3rd Hokage killed him." Kakashi said.

"Apparently not, but I for sure killed him. I still have a bad feeling though." We stayed quiet for a while until I got up and started leaving.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"Gomen, I have to leave." I closed the hospital door and left to find Jiraya. I hurried to the gates and found him about to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Sakura?"

"I have something important to tell you." I said. He nodded and we sat on a bench. I waited a little and finally said,

"Your old students, Nagato and Konan, are alive. Yahiko was the only one who died." His eyes widened and yelled,

"What? That's impossible!"

"They are, Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki and his name now is Pein." I explained calmly.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"I can't tell you." I stated bluntly.

"Why not?"

"You have to stay alive."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You have to stay for Naruto, he is the Child of the Prophecy." He stopped and stiffened. Jiraya looked down then looked up again, forcing a smile.

"Well, good talking to you. I have to go now." My eyes softened and I said,

"I'll tell you his abilities bit not where he is. Since you are in a hurry I wrote down his powers so you can read it on the way to wherever you're going." I smiled and handed him a piece of paper. He sweatdropped and muttered,

"You planned this whole thing out, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied innocently, still smiling. He fell backwards but quickly got up and left. I got up from the bench and sighed, tired. I started walking around not noticing where I was going.

"Sakura." A familiar voice said. I got out of my daze and found the source of the voice.

'_Great, just what I needed.' _I thought sarcastically as I looked at Sasuke.

"What?" I asked impatient. He moved closer to me and I unconsciously took a step back.

"_Who_ are you?" He asked curiously. I sucked in a breath and glared at him.

"Look…if you want to know so much about me just…try to remember what I've said to you." I explained, tired of him asking. I started walking to my house but his next question stopped me.

"How can you know another Uchiha when I'm the only one your age?" I smirked and turned around to face him.

"Now that's a good question, which I can't answer. Figure it out, good luck _genius_." I said then disappeared.

**What are you doing?** My inner yelled angrily. I smirked evilly and answered,

'_Having a little fun.' _

**You're insane.**

'_I know.'_ I replied smiling. My inner sighed and then tensed.

**Someone's coming.**

'_Relax, it's just Kakashi.'_

"Yo, Sakura." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing in my apartment?" I asked irritated.

"Why are you tormenting poor Sasuke?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Last time I checked, the Uchihas are pretty rich. You didn't answer my question." He held up two fingers and said,

"Two things. First, Jiraya-sama told me you had something to tell me. Second, Tsunade-sama would like to speak to you."

"Itachi's innocent." I said bluntly. His visible eye widened and he stayed silent.

The Council members made him do it because the Uchihas were planning a coup d'teat. Madara helped kill the Uchihas, Itachi didn't kill Sasuke so he could be the hero, but as you saw in the future, that doesn't happen." I explained. He just stood in front of me stunned, so I decided to go to Tsunade-sama. Before I left I threw my spare key at Kakashi and said,

"Lock up after your done being surprised." I quickly jumped on my apartment rooftop and started running to the Hokage Mansion. I finally got there and knocked twice. A muffled 'come in' was heard as I opened the door. Tsunade-sama looked up from a book and said,

"Oh Sakura."

"Hai Tsunade-sama, you called me?"

"Yes, I was wondering, since you surpassed me in the future, if you would help me with Rock Lee's surgery." I smiled and answered,

"Of course Tsunade-sama." She smiled but then frowned.

"Also, do you know anything about your Kekkei Genkai?" I furrowed my eyebrows and answered,

"Only that I can use the other bloodlines anytime I want after I copy it, why?"

"Well…there are symptoms."

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"You lose a lot of chakra, shortens your life just a bit-like my Creation Rebirth Jutsu-each time you use it and…like the Mangekyo Sharingan you lose your eyesight." I widened my eyes and asked surprised,

"What?"

"Well, the regular Mangekyo Sharingan can be healed by a very skilled medic, but your bloodline can't." She informed. I froze for a moment but went back to normal and asked softly,

"Where did you read this?" She held up a book titled _The Haruno Bloodline _and said,

"Sorry, but I went through the Haruno archives. Your bloodline interested me a lot." I muttered an 'it's fine,' grabbed the book and scanned through it. I stopped on a page and widened my eyes. It read:

_In order to stop the blindness process, you must copy an Uchiha's complete Sharingan._

Somewhere else

A man with a mask slammed his fist on a table and left a dent. He glared at the dent and said to himself,

"That damn pink-haired girl. She ruined my plans, now I just have to find another way to get Sasuke Uchiha. I will get him, one way or another." He walked back and forth in one line until he calmed down. He smiled sinisterly and said,

"I just have to kill that girl."

* * *

**Well I guess nobody can guess who that is! XP Just kidding. Finally another chapter. Sorry it's kind of a filler but I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be important, I still have to think of it. Thanks for reading and please, PLEASE review! **


	21. Sound Mission pt1

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so, so sorry it took so long, I had so much to do this week. With homecoming, PSATs, and I was really sick. I am going to change the timeline. I know I said I wanted to get as close to the timeline as possible but this really chapter really has an important part in it. PLEASE READ this part: those people who said that I made Sakura too powerful are…right! **

**I did make her too powerful…so I am going to change something in this chapter. You just have to wait to see what it is. Thank you for the people who gave me that because I came up with a good idea to this chapter but it's in two parts so…yay! Also one more thing…**

**Everybody: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**Naruto: Aw thanks everybody!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-chan how can you forget?**

**Me: I didn't forget I just had so much to do that I couldn't post on Naruto's birthday. -starts crying- I AM SO SORRY NARUTO! WHAAAAAA!**

**Naruto: it's okay Kumiko-oneechan I forgive you!**

**Me: -sniff- really? Thank you Naruto! -hugs him-**

**Naruto: No problem.**

**Me: As a gift I will let you boss around the people in here**

**Everybody but me and Naruto: HEY!**

**Naruto: YAY! Sasuke-teme say the disclaimer! -Sasuke was about to disobey but I blackmailed him and he paled-**

**Sasuke: -grumbles- Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto: YAY! Now Hinata-chan! Let's start the story together! -Hinata blushes and Neji growls-**

**Hinata and Naruto: START THE STORY!/Start t-the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_widened my eyes. It read:_

_In order to stop the blindness process, you must copy an Uchiha's complete Sharingan._

_Somewhere else_

_A man with a mask slammed his fist on a table and left a dent. He glared at the dent and said to himself,_

"_That damn pink-haired girl. She ruined my plans, now I just have to find another way to get Sasuke Uchiha. I will get him, one way or another." He walked back and forth in one line until he calmed down. He smiled sinisterly and said,_

"_I just have to kill that girl."_

_

* * *

_

I just stared at the Haruno book, not knowing what to do. Inside I was freaking out, but outside I kept a blank face.

"Sakura are you alright?" Tsunade asked concerned. I took a deep breath and nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well, just wait here a while. You and your team are needed for a mission. Shizune! Call Team 7!" Tsunade ordered.

'_Do you know what this means?'_ I thought to myself. My inner growled and answered,

**Uchiha Madara.**

'_I'm screwed.' _I told her.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You look pale." I heard Kakashi ask me. I looked at him and saw Kakashi's concerned look. I debated whether to tell him, but decided against it.

"I'm fine?" I replied, but it sounded more like a question.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, not convinced. I nod, more confident in my answer. He nods back and I realize everyone is waiting for me.

'_Oops.' _ I thought embarrassed.

"Okay Team 7, you have B-ranked mission in the Sound village." Tsunade explained.

"Wahoo!" Naruto yelled. I rolled my eyes as Tsunade-sama glared at Naruto.

"Shut up baka! Anyways, you are to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and retrieve all the things he stole from Konoha. You leave in two hours."

"Hai!" We all answered. I quickly left, avoided everyone. I got to my apartment and started packing. I redid my high ponytail and changed into me ninja clothes. I tied on my medic pack and sighed.

'_Is this mission done yet?' _I asked myself.

**Well techniqually yes but- **

'_The question was rhetorical.' _I interrupted my inner.

**Psh, I knew that.** She answered.

'_Right.' _I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes. I put on my backpack and left but not before locking my door. I ran to the gate to only see Sasuke there.

'_Great.' _I thought sarcastically. I stopped and stood opposite of him.

"Sakura I-"

"Just stop right there Sasuke I don't want to hear it right now." I interrupted him.

"I didn't mean it Sakura." Sasuke gritted out. I knew I was hurting his pride but right now I didn't care.

"No Sasuke, you meant what you said. If you want my power, keep it! It's brought nothing but misery to me! And since you want to know so much about me I'll tell you! I'm from the-"

"SAKURA! Stop!" I heard Kakashi yell. I closed my mouth and looked over to see Kakashi and Naruto staring at me.

"Why did you stop me Kakashi-sensei? Why don't we let the whole team know!" I yelled. I could feel tears on the corner o my eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked softly as he was coming closer.

"You want to know what's wrong?" I asked him, a little too calm. He stayed silent, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm going to go blind in about the next 3 days, unless I can copy a completed Sharingan." I answered with tears rolling down my cheeks. Everyone widened their eyes and stared at me in surprise.

"Uchiha Madara." Kakashi whispered in a voice only I can hear. I wiped my tears and replied bitterly.

"That's right." Kakashi sighed and said,

"Let's go, we'll talk about it later." I just nodded silently and started walking out of Konoha. I heard the boys follow behind me as we traveled in silence. We traveled for a day and finally Kakashi said,

"Let's rest for the night." I heard Naruto sigh in relief as we set up for camp. I was about to go to sleep when I hard my name.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Kakashi commanded. I sighed and turned around to face him. I was about to say something but I felt stares on my back. I turned to Naruto and Sasuke then glared at them to leave. Naruto gulped and left, but Sasuke glared back. We stayed like that for a few minutes then Kakashi intervened,

"Sasuke, leave." He said it in a voice that no one can argue with. Sasuke growled and left while I faced Kakashi again.

"Explain Sakura." Kakashi said. I sighed and dug through my bag. I grabbed the book and threw it at him. He caught with ease and started reading it. He widened his eye and put the book down.

"You have to fight Uchiha Madara." Kakashi stated.

"I know, I won't die." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Sakura." He scolded. I sighed and said,

"I have to do this Kakashi-sensei! I won't try to kill him, I'm not strong enough yet."

"You don't have to do it alone."

"I can't risk you guys getting hurt and I'm willing to die for that. Now excuse me I'm going to sleep." I replied. I left before he could say something back. I was about to lay down but a voice stopped me.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked turning to face him. He had a serious expression on his face and said,

"You have to promise me something this time." I nodded, remembering he promised me not to go on the memorial stone.

"Promise me you won't die. Don't lie." He said sternly. I hesitated but said,

"I promise Naruto." His eyes lit up and he hugged. I stiffened in surprise but relaxed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you like a brother Naruto." I whispered in his ear.

"And I love you like my little sister Sakura-chan." He whispered back smiling. I let go of him and playfully glared,

"Little sister? I'm older than you." He laughed and said,

"I know! But I'll still treat you like my little sister." I rolled my eyes then asked,

"Do you like anyone?" His cheeks grew pink and I mentally squealed.

"Who?" I demanded.

"I'll um tell you later. I'm tired. Goodnight!" He ran away and I huffed.

**I can't believe he didn't tell us. **My inner said.

'_I know. I hope it's Hinata-chan!' _I replied happily.

**Yeah, we should go to sleep now. **My inner suggested. I inwardly nodded and let my fatigue consume me.

Next Day

I woke up early the next day and picked up all my things. After I finished I waited for the boys to wake up. I waited 5 minutes and got irritated. I grabbed some water and dumped it on Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at me and Kakashi just asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"Cuz you would wake up. Now come on we are 2 hours away from Sound." I said emotionlessly. Kakashi sighed and picked up everything while the boys followed.

"What's for breakfast?" I sighed and threw him an apple.

"We'll eat more when we get in the village." I told him. Naruto just shrugged and ate the apple. We started running towards the Sound village with Naruto filling up the silence. I nodded and replied in the right places so Naruto paid no attention to me. I realized we finally got to the village when Naruto exclaimed,

"Finally. I'm hungry."

"Naruto, quiet!" I hissed. He closed his mouth and we quickly tried to find a place to eat.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked worried. I jumped in surprise but answered,

"No, but I have a bad feeling Kakashi-sensei." He just nodded and looked forward. We found a place and quickly ate.

"Where's the base?" Sasuke asked surprising me. I haven't heard him talk in a while.

"Right outside of Sound." Kakashi answered. We all nodded and quickly ran to the hideout. We got there and a huge rock was blocking the entrance. I sighed and punched the rock into a million pieces. We ran in and quickly scanned the base.

I cringed at the different experiments that were everywhere. I looked over at Kakashi and saw he was taking back scrolls. I wondered into a different room and found the Kusanagi laying on a table. I grabbed it and found Sasuke.

"Here, it'll help with your chidori." I said emotionlessly as I threw it at him. I went back into the room and started looking through the shelf, but froze once I heard a cold, dark voice.

"Hello Haruno Sakura, we meet at last." I turned around and glared at an orange mask.

"Uchiha Madara."

* * *

**So…how did you like it? I am really sorry I am so late. And also to add another to my list of excuses, I had a choir concert. Yay!**


	22. Sound Mission pt2

**I'M BACKKK! I can't believe I finished kind of early I guess. Anyways here is the next chapter! I am so tired of high school, I wanna go die in a hole. High school should be banned! By the way have any of you read the latest Naruto manga? I am so mad when he leaves those cliff hangers!**

**Sakura: Why?**

**Me: I wanna see Naruto and Sasuke fight! I originally wanted to see Sakura kick Sasuke's ass but the author wouldn't have that!**

**Sakura: Aww thanks. I wanna kick his ass too.**

**Sasuke: HEY!**

**Me: HI!**

**Sasuke: WTF!**

**Me: What? I just replied back. Anyways Sakura say the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. Also Kumiko-oneechan wants to dedicate this chapter to someone!**

**Me: Yesh! I would like to dedicate it to my bestest friend ever! Julie! **

**Everyone: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JULIE!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

"Jutsu"

* * *

_Recap:_

_I cringed at the different experiments that were everywhere. I looked over at Kakashi and saw he was taking back scrolls. I wondered into a different room and found the Kusanagi laying on a table. I grabbed it and found Sasuke._

"_Here, it'll help with your chidori." I said emotionlessly as I threw it at him. I went back into the room and started looking through the shelf, but froze once I heard a cold, dark voice._

"_Hello Haruno Sakura, we meet at last." I turned around and glared at an orange mask._

"_Uchiha Madara."_

_

* * *

_

I quickly got in my fighting position facing Madara.

"Why are you here?" I growled. He smirked and said,

"So feisty."

"Why are you here?" I asked again, even though I knew the answer.

"Oh Sakura, you know the answer, but I guess I'll tell you anyways. I'm here for Sasuke, but first I must get rid of the _obstacles_." He answered, narrowing his eyes at me when he said the last word. I growled and ran to him as I got out my kunai.

I threw it at him and he dodged effortlessly, but was surprised by my punch. I hit his mask and he slammed through the wall. Madara quickly stood up and hissed.

"You're going to wish you never did that." He threatened, with pieces of his mask falling off.

"Well, I don't." I replied smartly. He ran at me and we started fighting taijutsu, his being fueled by anger.

"Sakura!" I heard Kakashi yell my name, but I ignored him. Madara did some handsigns and yelled,

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!(1)" A huge ball of fire was closing in on me but I quickly made some handsigns and yelled,

"Suton: Suijinheki!(2)" My jutsu blocked his and he suddenly kicked my side. I was too surprised to block and I let out a cry of pain. I felt arms wrap around me and tightly grab me. I opened my eyes as soon as we landed on the ground, and I see Sasuke's face. His concerned eyes at me as he asked,

"Are you okay?" I stood up and replied in a hurry,

"I'm fine. What ever you do stay away from him." I jumped towards Madara, not letting Sasuke respond.. I sent chakra to my hands and let it coat them. I tightened my hands into fists and threw them at Madara. He dodged them all I growled in frustration.

We were then both doing taijutsu again. We both didn't land a hit, so I threw a kunai with an explosive tag attach to it. He mimicked my move and a huge cloud of smoke produced in front of us. I'm still in my fighting position, searching for his chakra signature.

I realized he was close to me but it was too late. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against a crumbling wall. I heard a sickening crack and winced in pain.

"You will die now girl." Madara sneered. I quickly activated my bloodline before he looked into my eyes. I could feel my Kekkei Genkai copying all the techniques he had learned through his Sharingan. His eyes widened in realization and he threw me on the ground. I smirked and mumbled,

"Got it." I used the last of my chakra to heal the back of my head Madara injured.

"YOU…BITCH! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF POSSESSING THE SHARINGAN!" Madara yelled at me. I stood up and replied,

"I could say the same for you Madara." He growled angrily and ran to me. I got out one of the kantanas strapped to my back and got ready. He got out his own and aimed it straight at me. He then surprised me by running past me, aiming for Sasuke. I widened my eyes and with the last bit of chakra I had left, I quickly ran in front of Sasuke.

Everything went in slow motion as Madara pierced my stomach with a crazy smile on his face. I gasped in pain as Madara whispered,

"You knew I wasn't going to kill him, so why?" I just glared at his smiling face but answered his question,

"I…don't…know." His smile grew wider and answered,

"I think you do kunoichi." He yanked his sword out of my stomach and I screamed. He disappeared as I collapsed in Sasuke's arms. After Madara left I finally heard Naruto and Kakashi's screams.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, eyes watery. Sasuke just stared at me, eyes wide.

"Gomen Naruto. I couldn't…keep my promise." I coughed out. Tears were running down his cheeks as he shakes his head furiously.

"No Sakura-chan don't say that!" I just stayed silent and realized Kakashi had wrapped bandages around my stomach. Kakashi then took my out of Sasuke's arms and carried me bridal style, then commanded,

"Let's get to Konoha as fast as possible." The boys both nodded and they all ran as fast as they could. I felt my eyelids heavy and was about to sleep until I heard my name.

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered, "You knew he was coming." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyways.

"Stop doing this to us Sakura." Kakashi told me firmly. I looked at him confused and was about to say something, but I felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop. Give me to Naruto and tie up Sasuke." I ordered, choking on my some of the words. This time he gave me a confused gaze but nodded. We stopped and Kakashi quickly handed me to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" He asked.

"Whatever happens, Naruto, please do what I say. You too Sasuke." I pleaded. They nodded wordlessly and Kakashi tied Sasuke up, who was surprisingly cooperating. Then he came.

"Itachi." I whispered. Everyone went rigid and the air tensed as he came up to Naruto and I. I saw Sasuke's eyes flash red but did nothing else.

"Naruto-san, give her to me. I can get to Konoha faster." Itachi demanded. Naruto tightened his hold on me and glared. I gave him an assuring look and Naruto reluctantly let go. As we were about to leave, Sasuke said something that surprised me,

"If you hurt her Itachi. I. Will. Kill. You." Itachi just stared at him and he took off.

"You got them wrapped around your finger." Itachi told me chuckling. I blushed and shrugged.

"Itachi…after I heal, I'm going to heal…your eyes…and that disease of yours." I said, poking his chest.

"How did you know?" He asked in an even voice, but I could hear the hint of surprise.

"I'm…a medic Itachi. It's my…job." I answered, while I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Did you know? Unless I copied Madara's Sharingan I would go blind? I can't believe…I put my boys in danger for such a…selfish reason. I'm such a horrible friend…Itachi-niichan." I rambled, not aware of what I called him, and fell asleep.

Normal POV 

Itachi just stared at the bleeding girl in his arms, surprised at what she called him.

'_You also got me wrapped around your finger Sakura.' _His face softened and he sped to Konoha. He got closer and was relieved it was nighttime. He quietly slipped into Konoha and teleported into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and widened her eyes at the sight of a bloody and unconscious Sakura in the arms of a S-class criminal.

"Explain Uchiha." Tsunade commanded, narrowing her eyes at him. He didn't seemed fazed one bit but Tsunade kept on glaring.

"Uchiha Madara." Itachi said in monotone but with a hint of worry hidden in his voice.

"Put her down. I'm going to heal her right now." Tsunade ordered. Itachi nodded and quickly disappeared after he did what he was told. Tsunade didn't have time to worry about him and unwrapped the bandages around her stomach.

Her hands then started glowing green and she started healing Sakura. Tsunade gasped at the damage done to her organs, and some of them were old injuries. She finally finished and yelled,

"Shizune! Get Sakura into the hospital!" Shizune quickly ran into her office and carried Sakura into the hospital.

* * *

**Well this chapter is done. I'm sorry it's short but I'm not that good at writing fight scenes as you can see. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**(1) Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique**

**(2) Water Style: Water Wall Technique**


	23. Revealed

**I am so sorry it took so long! I had stupid finals and I had no idea what to write for this chapter but I got it. Also, this is kind of sort of a filler…kind of. Yeah…**

**Sasuke: Make up your mind woman.**

**Me: Shut up! In this chapter I actually like you so don't screw it up. Got it?**

**Sasuke:…hn**

**Me: That's what I thought, now start the chapter before Sasuke pisses me off even more than I am now.**

**Naruto: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own me! **

**Me: Also Itachi and Sasuke are going to act OOC but it's part of the story:)  
**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Explain Uchiha." Tsunade commanded, narrowing her eyes at him. He didn't seemed fazed one bit but Tsunade kept on glaring._

"_Uchiha Madara." Itachi said in monotone but with a hint of worry hidden in his voice._

"_Put her down. I'm going to heal her right now." Tsunade ordered. Itachi nodded and quickly disappeared after he did what he was told. Tsunade didn't have time to worry about him and unwrapped the bandages around her stomach. _

_Her hands then started glowing green and she started healing Sakura. Tsunade gasped at the damage done to her organs, and some of them were old injuries. She finally finished and yelled,_

"_Shizune! Get Sakura into the hospital!" Shizune quickly ran into her office and carried Sakura into the hospital._

_

* * *

_

I woke up and found familiar white wall staring at me. I groaned and thought,

'_I'm starting to hate the hospital.' _I tried to sit up but I couldn't feel my hands. I looked over to find Naruto and Sasuke holding my hands and sleeping. I felt my gaze soften as I pulled my hands away without waking them.

"It took me years to build up these walls and it only took months for you boys to tear them down." I whispered to the sleeping boys.

"Because you let us." A familiar voice answered. I looked up at Kakashi, surprised and confused.

"Huh?"

"You let us," he repeated, "you wanted someone to trust and love, so it did it unconsciously." I smiled at him and replied,

"You have all the answers don't you?" Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile and said,

"Of course." My smile faded and I began to tell him,

"You know, in my other life, I was some obsessed fangirl who only cared about her looks, and when Naruto, Sasuke, you and I became I team, I was overjoyed to be placed with Sasuke." I stopped and laughed bitterly then I continued.

"I apparently hated Naruto because I thought he was going to get in the way of Sasuke and I." I stopped and looked over at Kakashi, who was listening intently so I continued,

"So since I was a fangirl, you didn't pay any attention to me. Not that I blame you, I mean I wouldn't want to put up with a fangirl, and compared to the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi holder I was just a normal girl. After the Chuunin Exams I realized that I depended on you boys too much, and you guys saved my life so many times." I felt my eyes water bit kept on going.

"I realized I wasn't strong enough to protect the boys, who's protected me with all they have. Then after Sasuke left and Naruto left with Jiraya I decided to get stronger. To protect the boys who kept on protecting me." I was pretty sure I was crying but I still continued.

"After, I found out, that I was just kidding myself because you guys still protected me even after I trained with the legendary Tsunade-sama. I was still behind, forever looking at the boys' backs. I just want to know…why do you boys protect me, when I am such a burden? I'm pretty sure that it's an obligation because I'm your student and teammate."

I finished, knowing tears were pouring down my cheeks. I felt my head being lifted up and looked at Kakashi in surprise as he wiped my tears with a smile on his face.

"Sakura, I don't know about your other life but we protect you because we want to, not because we have to. When you were fighting Madara I think I speak for all of us when I say you scared the living crap out of us." I laughed at his words and he continued,

"We didn't know what to do when you got stabbed, so I quickly bandaged you up and rushed here." I winced slightly and unconsciously put my hand over my stomach.

"Thank you but-"

"Sakura. We protect you because you mean the world to us and we would go crazy if something were to happen to you." Kakashi interrupted me.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! When you're around us, we don't feel lonely anymore. You're like our sister, right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto added. Sasuke smirked and grunted,

"Hn."

"Since when have you guys been awake?" I asked startled.

"Since Kakashi came in." Sasuke answered. My cheeks started to burn and I glared at Kakashi.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked Kakashi. He laughed nervously and said,

"Yes?"

"You little-" I said as I was about to lunge at him, but Naruto and Sasuke held me back.

"Sakura-chan, you're still hurt." Naruto told me.

"I don't give a crap. Let me go!" Just then the door slammed open and out came Tsunade-sama with an unreadable expression on her face. We all stopped and looked at her.

"Boys, out." The seriousness in her voice made all of them obey. Kakashi disappeared and Sasuke dragged Naruto out before he did anything stupid. Tsunade-sama faced me and I quietly gulped.

"Sakura Haruno. What were you thinking? You knew Madara was going to be there and you still went? You could've gotten yourself killed!" I winced as her voice got louder. She paused then unexpectedly, she hugged me. I froze in surprise but hugged back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to die when I saw Uchiha Itachi carrying you." My eyes softened but I suddenly remembered something and let her go.

"Where is Itachi?" I asked.

"He left as soon as I started to heal you." Tsunade answered. I nodded and Tsunade smiled,

"Well I have go to go. Rest Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama, how do I get back to my time?" I asked suddenly. Tsunade-sama stopped and turned to me.

"Reverse jutsu, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why not?" She sighed and said,

"Because you disappear until you reach your time, and there's a risk. You can disappear from people's memories." Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a crying Naruto.

"NO SAKURA-CHAN DON'T GO!" Naruto yelled as he squeezed the life out of me.

"Dobe, let her go, she can't breathe." Sasuke told him. Naruto quickly let go and I started breathing again. Naruto apologized to me and I thanked Sasuke.

"Naruto! No yelling, we are in the hospital!" Tsunade-sama grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him out of the hospital…leaving me alone with Sasuke. I coughed awkwardly and said,

"So, thanks for- mmph!" I surprised a third time when I felt Sasuke's lips on mine. Before I could react he pulled away and hugged me.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled. I was too shocked to say anything. He let go of me, but our faces were close to each other. I smiled softly and finally said,

"I'm sorry I worried you Sasuke." He smirked and said,

"Kakashi told me everything, even about my family." My eyes widened.

"What? But-"

"On the Hokage's orders." He interrupted.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I just want to tell you that I would never do that to you now." He whispered. My eyes widened again, then I looked down and smiled sadly.

"I don't think I could take another heartbreak Sasuke." I whispered back. He held my chin and lifted my head to meet his determined eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, I promise to never break your heart." He declared.

**Sakura, give him a chance.** My inner told me.

'_I think I will inner.'_ I smiled and said,

"I'll take you on that promise Sasuke." His eyes softened and he said,

"Thank you Sakura." I felt a pain in my chest from those words but ignored it. I put my hand on his cheek and softly placed my lips on his. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"You should go Sasuke. I need to rest."

"Hn" He grunted. I rolled my eyes as he kissed my cheek and left. I laid down and was about to go to sleep but I heard a voice.

"Finally got your happily ever after?" I groaned and used the covers to cover my blushing face.

"Go away Kakashi." I told him. My voice came out muffled through the covers.

"I came to see how you were." Kakashi told me. I sighed,

"I feel horrible."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, probably because I got beat up then stabbed in the stomach." I answered sarcastically taking the covers off my head.

"Sakura" Kakashi warned.

"I don't think it's healthy to fall in love with the person who already broke my heart." I whispered.

"Sakura, you are over thinking it." I sighed.

"I guess, but I have horrible taste in guys. I've dated Kiba and Neji in my other life." Kakashi's eye widened.

"What?" I mistook his anger for surprise and said,

"Yeah, both didn't last that long." I looked over at Kakashi and saw him getting angry.

"Whoa Kakashi, don't do anything to them. It never happened now." I told him. He calmed down and said,

"I better go now."

"Kakashi." I warned.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything." With that said he left but not before saying.

"See you at training tomorrow." I growled and yelled at smoke.

"Kakashi, you pervert!" I huffed but began to drift into a deep sleep.

It was the same day when I woke up. I check my chakra reserves and was happy when I found they were full. I changed into my uniform and healed the rest of my injuries. I looked around the room and finally realized there were get well cards and candy.

'_Ooh, chocolate…I'm taking it.' _I thought. I quickly grabbed the chocolate, not bothering to read who it was from, probably Ino she knows I love chocolate. I checked out of the hospital and quickly went to my apartment but stopped when I sensed someone.

"Come out." I called out. Out came Itachi and I lowered my guard.

"Itachi?" I asked surprised. He nodded then tilted his head to my apartment.

"Oh yeah, come inside." I told him. I unlocked my door and he quickly ran inside. I followed after him and told him,

"Lay down on the couch." He nodded and followed my instructions. I grabbed a chair and sat across from him.

"Deactivate the Sharingan." I ordered. He listened and I started healing him.

"Sasuke knows, Hokage's orders." I told him quietly. He widened his eyes and sat up but I pushed him down.

"Don't move. He doesn't look mad at you anymore." Itachi relaxed slightly and I continued healing him.

"Are you going to stay in the Akatsuki?" I asked him. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Come back to the village." I suggested.

"No." He answered firmly.

"Why not?" I didn't care that I sounded like I was whining.

"No Sakura, end of discussion." I pouted and replied,

"Fine, but it's over for now." He sighed but kept quiet. Thirty minutes later I lifted my hands and he sat up.

"All finished Itachi. Come back tomorrow and I'll heal that disease you have." I told him smiling.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem Itachi." He then mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"You can call me niisan again if you want." He mumbled again with a microscopic blush.

"Huh?" I asked myself.

*Flashback*

"_Did you know? Unless I copied Madara's Sharingan I would go blind? I can't believe… I put my friends in danger for a…selfish reason. I am such a horrible friend…Itachi-niichan."_

*Flashback end*

"Oh, okay Itachi-niichan." I replied with a giggle. He just looked away and I giggled again.

* * *

**Yay, done. Sorry I took for ever, just read above and you will see why. Please read and review!  
**


	24. The Elders

**I am so sorry I took so long I had a lot on my plate. And to clarify I didn't abandon this story! I also had a hard time writing this chapter but it's all good…kind of. Just to tell you people I am really bad at writing romance. Also this week has been kind of hectic because I had to take this COMPASS test, so I can take summer classes.**

**Sasuke: What a nerd.**

**Me: And?**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: Right…well I should just start the story. I don't feel like doing this whole this so… I don't own Naruto. Start the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_No problem Itachi." He then mumbled something I couldn't hear._

"_What?" _

"_You can call me niisan again if you want." He mumbled again with a microscopic blush._

"_Huh?" I asked myself._

_*Flashback*_

"_Did you know? Unless I copied Madara's Sharingan I would go blind? I can't believe… I put my friends in danger for a…selfish reason. I am such a horrible friend…Itachi-niichan." _

_*Flashback end*_

"_Oh, okay Itachi-niichan." I replied with a giggle. He just looked away and I giggled again._

* * *

After Itachi left, I went to Ino's flower shop. I opened the door to the shop and a bell rang.

"Welcome to- oh! Sakura." Ino said as she looked up.

"Hey Ino." I greeted.

"You're already out of the hospital?" She asked surprised.

"Yup, I healed myself. By the way, thanks for the chocolate." She smiled and I started to rub my hands together nervously. Before she opened her mouth I said,

"About what I said to you before the 2nd round of the Chuunin Exams. I want to say I'm sorry, and I know you like Sasuke but-"

"Sakura it's fine." She interrupted.

"Huh?" She walked up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Sakura, I know you like Sasuke and that's fine. I also know what you went through and I know why you said what you said at the Chuunin Exams. Tsunade-sama told us rookies and Tenten's team so we can help you. Besides I hate him now." She explained. I was speechless for a moment but finally asked,

"Why do you hate Sasuke?" She crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks.

"Because of what he did to you and Konoha in your other life. Man Sakura, you see the good in everyone." I blushed and she calmed down.

"Besides I like someone else." She told me softly. I snorted and said,

"Shikamaru." She blushed and stuttered,

"h-how did y-you know?"

"Nuh-uh can't tell you." I teased. She growled and said,

"Fine." We were quiet for a moment then she said,

"You're lucky." I blinked and asked,

"What?"

"Yeah, you have a team full of overprotective hotties." If I had a drink I would of spit out, but I stuck with choking.

"What are you talking about Ino?"

"I mean that when I woke up early, I saw Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei rushing to the hospital and pushed everything out of their way. I had to practically pin Naruto down to ask what was going on. They looked so frantic." I rolled my eyes and answered,

"Okay, so I agree they're overprotective but hotties?"

"Yes! I mean I don't have to tell you about Sasuke, and I'm pretty sure Naruto will get cute when we get older and Kakashi-sensei looks good for his age, even though I never seen him without a mask." I smiled and said,

"I have."

"What?"

"Yup, but only Team 7 can know." I replied laughing. She puffed up her cheeks in anger and I laughed harder.

"What about your team?" I asked after I finished laughing.

"Oh yeah, a chain smoker, lazy ass, and a bottomless pit of nothingness are very attractive." She replied sarcastically.

"May I remind you that you like that lazy ass?"

"No you may not." I rolled my eyes again and said,

"My team is made up of a dense, ramen-obsessed freak, an egotistical, emo avenger boy, and a porn-loving sensei."

"But they are still hot." Ino answered. I was about to answer but a messenger came.

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage requests you to her office." I nodded and the messenger disappeared.

"See you Ino." I told her as I disappeared and reappeared in Tsunade-sama's office. I bowed then looked straight at her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, we need to find a way to get rid of the Elders. They are not making decisions that benefit Konoha anymore."

"Kill them?" I suggested. She glared at me and said,

"It doesn't require bloodshed."

"Okay, how about finding the mission scroll to the Uchiha Massacre and announcing it to the village. We then lock up the Elders, and Itachi is free. But I really think we need to kill Danzo." I told her.

"That's a good idea…did you already plan this?" She asked.

"Yes?" Tsunade-sama sighed but asked,

"Why do we have to kill Danzo?"

"You know his bandaged arm and eye?" She nodded and I continued,

"He implanted a bunch of Sharingans on his arm and eye." She gasped in surprise and yelled in rage,

"WHAT?"

"Shh! Tsunade-sama, they might hear you." I told her. She calmed down a little and I suggested,

"Let's just find the mission report." I began to look in the shelves in her office. I grabbed each mission report and scanned through them. I began to get frustrated after about 2 hours. Then my stomach began to growled and I turned red in embarrassment.

"Go get lunch Sakura and come back in an hour." Tsunade-sama ordered. I nodded and left. I began to walk in town and thought,

'_What should I eat today?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto screaming my name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I saw Naruto and Sasuke coming my way.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Are you going to eat Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"Sorry Naruto, I don't feel like eating ramen." I looked around and spotted my target. I grabbed her and said,

"Hinata-chan don't be scared." She looked at me in surprise.

"Oh Sakura-chan. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but come with me." She just nodded. We made it back with the boys and Hinata blushed.

"Why don't you take Hinata-chan with you?" I told Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and Hinata turned bright red.

"You want to go have ramen with me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. She just nodded.

"Just take a deep breath and he'll do all the talking for you." I whispered to her. Naruto smiled and ran with Hinata. I squeaked as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"So where do you want to eat Sakura?" Sasuke asked me. I turned around to face him and kissed his cheek.

"How about some dango?" I asked him, smiling. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand.

"Hn, let's go." Sasuke bought me dango and we began to walk into town.

"Why are you trying to set up Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I swallowed the dango and answered,

"Because in my time it took Naruto 2 years to figure it out. It was practically screamed at him, but Hinata-chan told him after she got thrown across the ground. I feel bad for Hinata-chan." Sasuke just shook his head. I finished my dango and turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, I've got to go help Tsunade-sama." He nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and was about to leave but he wouldn't let me go.

"Sasuke, let go."

"No." He then slammed his lips on mine. He pulled away and smirked. I glared at him and said,

"Goodbye Sasuke."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and teleported to Tsunade-sama's office.

"Sakura, there you are. I found it, with a note." She handed me the not and it read:

_Sakura, _

_I had a feeling you would need this. _

_-3__rd__ Hokage_

I smirked and sighed.

"Of course." I whispered to myself.

"We have to make this public." I told Tsunade-sama. She nodded and yelled,

"Shizune!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she came in.

"There is going to be a village meeting. Gather the people. Then tell all the shinobi to meet on top of the Hokage tower."

"Hai." Shizune answered. She ran out and Tsunade-sama faced me.

"Get Itachi Uchiha."

"I have a feeling he's already here." I told her. She nodded and said,

"Alright, you stay with me."

"Hai!" Everything was a blur as Tsunade-sama was running around. We finally made it to the top of the Hokage tower. I looked around at all the people and ninjas gathered in front of us. All was silent as soon as Tsunade-sama stepped out. I spotted Itachi hiding in the forest and told Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama, we have to keep this information inside Konoha. If the Akatsuki find out, they will kill Itachi." She nodded in response and began to speak.

"Citizens of Konoha! As you know the Uchiha Massacre was a very tragic event that happened 4 years ago, it was a surprise to everyone…or so it seemed." She paused and everyone started talking among themselves.

"I'm here today to tell you that it was planned by the Elders. That massacre was a mission given to Itachi Uchiha by Danzo and the Elders because the Uchihas were planning a coup d'etat against Konoha. Itachi Uchiha saved the village." it was silent for a moment, then the crowd went wild from hearing the truth. Tsunade-sama smirked then yelled,

"SILENCE! This vital information will not leave this village. If we find out, you will be disciplined harshly…dismissed!" Tsunade-sama motioned me to walk with her back to her office. Right as Tsunade-sama sat at her desk the Elders and Danzo stormed in. I smirked as the ANBU jumped out of the shadows to place chakra drainers on the Elders and Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the Elders demanded, I think Koharu. I didn't bother to remember their names.

"You three are under arrest for the planning of the Uchiha Massacre." Tsunade-sama said coldly.

"Don't even think about escaping." I warned them.

"What are you going to do _little girl_?" Danzo spat at me. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I replied coldly,

"I will kill you. Even with all those Sharingans under you arm and eye, I can still kill you without breaking a sweat." His uncovered eye widened in astonishment as he was speechless. I turned to the Elders and told them.

"And even though you both know how to counter the Mangekyo Sharingan, I've got other bloodlines." My eyes flashed pink and they all stuttered.

"Y-you're a Haruno!" I smirked and said,

"I guess the 3rd Hokage did a good job hiding me." I turned around to face Tsunade-sama and she smirked too.

"Take them to a cell." Tsunade-sama ordered the ANBU.

"Hai." They left with the Elders and Danzo and Tsunade-sama told me,

"Good job restraining yourself."

"Well it's not really my revenge, it's Itachi and Sasuke's." She nodded.

"Jiraya, come in." Tsunade ordered. He jumped in through the window and I began to tell Tsunade-sama,

"Tsunade-sama, I think we should began to go against the Akatsuki."

"What? Now?" I shook my head and replied,

"No, we all have to train. Jiraya-sama has to give Naruto the Sage training and Kakashi-sensei has to train Sasuke on using the Sharingan."

"You mean have 10 genin, 1 chuunin and 1 ANBU go against several S-class criminals?" Jiraya asked surprised.

"Yes." I told him, serious.

"Okay." Tsunade-sama answered.

"What?" Jiraya exclaimed. I believe you guys can do it, but you guys are going in your teams, so your senseis must go." Tsunade-sama explained. I smiled and replied,

"Hai!"

"Jiraya! Start Naruto's training, but first bring him here. Sakura bring the rest of the teams here, so you can bring them up to speed with the Akatsuki members' abilities."

"Hai!" Jiraya and I replied.

* * *

**Yay! I finished! So, again I am sorry I took forever, but I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	25. Prepare For The Fight

**I am sorry I took forever, I had a long month. I was going to update on my birthday *coughMarch14cough* but the chapter wasn****'t ready yet. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Sakura: Aw, happy late birthday, how old are you?**

**Me: I am 16 years old!**

**Sasuke: Whatever. You got addicted to another anime didn't you?**

**Me:…Pshh! No I didn't. ha ha… okay yeah I did. I know it's a little late but I got addicted to One Piece.**

**Sasuke: thought so.**

**Me: Don't blame me, my friend got me addicted to it, because at first I thought man the drawings kind of scare me I don't wanna watch it. And then my friend kept on bothering me and I watched it and I thought it was funny and now Luffy, Sanji and Zoro are my favorite characters. I'M SORRY!**

**Sakura: um, we didn't need the whole explanation, but it's alright.**

**Me: thank you Sakura! Please say the disclaimer Sakura.**

**Sakura: Alright, but first:**

**Everyone: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KUMIKO-ONEECHAN!**

**Me: Aw, thanks guys!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto. **

**Me: Nope, not even on my birthday): START THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_You mean have 10 genin, 1 chuunin and 1 ANBU go against several S-class criminals?" Jiraya asked surprised. _

"_Yes." I told him, serious. _

"_Okay." Tsunade-sama answered._

"_What?" Jiraya exclaimed. I believe you guys can do it, but you guys are going in your teams, so your senseis must go." Tsunade-sama explained. I smiled and replied,_

"_Hai!"_

"_Jiraya! Start Naruto's training, but first bring him here. Sakura bring the rest of the teams here, so you can bring them up to speed with the Akatsuki members' abilities."_

"_Hai!" Jiraya and I replied._

* * *

I gathered everybody and waited for Tsunade-sama to start.

"You have all been brought here because you were chosen for a S-class mission." She stopped talking as everyone gasped in surprise.

"But Tsunade-sama, they are just genin." Kurenai argued.

"I know, but Sakura chose them and I trust her judgment." They all looked at me and I waved.

"Yo." Everybody sweatdropped and turned to Tsunade-sama.

"Part of your mission is to train them until I say. Sakura will fill you in on the Akatsuki and we also have someone else helping us." Tsunade-sama explained.

"So, basically our mission is to take the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade-sama nodded and he sighed.

"Troublesome."

"Who's helping us?" Tenten asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade-sama answered. Just then Itachi showed up and I greeted,

"Hey Itachi-nii." He just nodded in response. Ino went up to me and held me by my shoulders.

"Are you serious Sakura?" She kind of yelled at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, you got the other Uchiha too? Why do all the hot guys go to you?" I sweatdropped, remembering the conversation from this morning. I got out of her grip and said,

"Ino, now's not the time."

"Fine, but we are talking about it later." I laughed nervously and was suddenly pulled back. I was behind Sasuke, who was growling at Itachi. I glanced at Tsunade-sama and saw she was watching the situation with amused eyes. I glared at her and she got everyone's attention.

"Okay, deal with this later. Sakura is going to explain the Akatsuki's abilities." I stood in front of everyone and waited until was quiet.

"The Akatsuki usually travel in pairs and there are 9 members not counting Madara. There is Sasori and Deidara, Sasori was killed by Lady Chiyo of the Sand and I in my past life, and he uses puppets with chakra in them. He also made himself into a puppet except for his heart. Deidara was killed by suicide because he was trying to kill Sasuke. He is a long-range fighter and uses clay bombs." I paused to catch my breath and saw everyone was listening intently.

"Next is Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan was cut up and buried by Shikamaru, but not before killing Asuma-sensei," I saw Team 10 flinch but I continued, "He uses this weird ritual were once he swallows a little of your blood he draws a symbol on the floor and starts hurting himself to hurt you."

"Wait, what?" Ino interrupted.

"I'll just explain it to your team later Ino." I replied irritated.

"Whatever." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued,

"Kakuzu was killed by Kakashi-sensei, he has 5 hearts which let him use all five elements. Then there is Itachi-nii and Kisame, but I'll just explain Kisame. He was killed by Gai-sensei he was massive chakra reserves and a sword, Samahada, which eats chakra. There's Pein and Konan. Pein was killed by Naruto. Pein uses the Rinnegan."

"Is Pein, Nagato!" Tsunade-sama exclaimed. I nodded and told her,

"Yahiko is dead but Nagato uses his body and 5 more dead bodies by using black chakra connectors." She stared at me, surprised, then I heard a question.

"What's a Rinnegan?" Neji asked.

"A Kekkei Genkai that was said to be the origins of the Sharingan and Byakugan, and was also possessed by the founder of the Shinobi World." I explained. Everyone stared at me in awe.

"Last is Konan, who was killed by Madara. She uses chakra-infused paper as weapons. She did cause Madara to lose his right arm and almost killed him. Oh, and there's Zetsu, he is sort of like a spy and is shaped like a plant. He has a black and white side and can separate himself." I finished.

"So, basically most of the Akatsuki members were killed by us in your past life?" Shikamaru asked.

"Basically, yeah." I replied.

"So, who would you recommend we each fight?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Well, to fight Sasori, I will because he uses poisons, Deidara probably Tenten and Neji because he is a long-range fighter. Tenten could use her weapons to capture him and Neji use his Byakugan to finish him or something like that."

"Hidan, Team 10 because of his ritual and I'll basically tell you how to beat him later, Kakuzu, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke because you can take out his hearts with Chidori. Kisame, Gai-sensei and Lee because of your stamina. Pein, Naruto and Jiraya because of the Sage mode, and Konan, probably Team 8 because of your teamwork."

"What about Zetsu and Madara?" Kurenai-sensei asked. I thought about it for a second and said,

"You guys aren't going to like this, but Zetsu and Itachi fight, then against Madara, since we would probably finish our fights fast, Itachi, Kakashi-sensei and me." I flinched as Naruto started yelling,

"Why not Sasuke and me too?"

"Because he needs Sasuke for his plan and in order to beat him you need the Sharingan." I told him.

"You know they are going to fight him anyways Sakura." Tsunade-sama told me. I sighed,

"I know but this is what I recommend, we don't have to go by it." Tsunade-sama nodded then told everyone,

"We'll go with Sakura's plan, except for the last part. Anyone who still has the energy to fight, fights with Sakura against Madara."

"Hai" Everyone yelled.

"Now get training! Team 10 stay here, so Sakura could explain more."

'_I'm going to lose my voice after this.' _I thought sarcastically. I began to explain to them about Hidan. After I finished I was about to leave when Ino called after me.

"Sakura Haruno, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Uh, bye Ino!" I quickly disappeared to my apartment before she could catch me. I sighed in relief when I lost Ino.

"Why are you so out of breath?" A voice asked me. I jumped and quickly turned around.

"Oh Itachi-niisan, why are you here?" I asked him, surprised. He raised his eyebrow and I remembered.

"Oh yeah. Come in." I opened the door and he laid on my couch. I began to work on him and it took about 3 hours. I gave him a shot then said,

"Just take this medicine for two weeks and you'll be fine. The dosage is on the bottle." I handed him the medicine and he left. Just then I heard a knock from the outside of my door. I opened it to see three angry boys,

"Why was Itachi's chakra signature here Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I rolled my eyes and answered,

"I was healing him, but it doesn't matter because you guys are suppose to be training." Suddenly my eyelids were getting heavy and I began to fall forward. Kakashi-sensei caught me as I heard all three call me.

"Sakura/Sakura-chan!" I smiled weakly and told them,

"I'm fine, just low on chakra." They nodded but stared at me with worried eyes. My vision faded and I passed out.

Later…

I quickly opened my eyes but squinted because of the light. I began to sit up but winced from a headache. I felt hands on my back helping me up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me.

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry. Just chakra exhaustion." I told him.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" I asked.

"Naruto got hungry and dragged Kakashi with him." He answered. I nodded and began to leave my bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just going to go take a walk-mmph!" Sasuke suddenly kissed me. I kissed him back and we pulled away after we ran out of breath. He then whispered in my ear,

"You're mine." I giggled and cupped his cheeks.

"Are you jealous of your brother?" I asked, teasing. He growled and I laughed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I only love you." I gave him a quick kiss but he pulled me back and kissed me again.

"Now, now we don't want children on the way." I heard a voice say. I pulled from Sasuke and blushed.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Just stopping by." He answered casually.

"You're hiding from Naruto." I stated. Kakashi-sensei just smiled. I rolled my eyes and began to push them out of my apartment.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys have to train and I have to do some research for Tsunade-sama. Now leave." I told them. I shut the door and sighed.

'_I lied but I do have something important to do.' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and please check out the poll on my profile. The poll is which story should I do after I finish this story. Also about the training, I****'m going to skip it, and instead of a 2 year time-skip, it's going to be 3 months. They are all going to be wearing their Shippuden outfits, except for Team 7. I'll find some different outfits for them.**


	26. The Akatsuki's Coming

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long. My classes have been a pain in the ass. Since I'm a junior now I have to focus on school more than usual. I will try to update this story as much as I can I promise.**

**Sasuke: What an empty promise. You are just going forget about this story.**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'm trying you asshole! -starts crying-**

**Sasuke: Whatever loser.**

**Me: You're just mad cuz you haven't showed up in the manga lately. -smiles evilly-**

**Sasuke: AM NOT! -tries to hit Kumiko-onee chan-**

**Me: -running- SAKURA-CHAN! HELP ME!**

**Sakura: -hits Sasuke on the head- STOP IT! There you go Kumiko-chan. -smiles-**

**Me: Thanks. Just for that I'm writing a Itachi/Sakura story. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: NOOO!**

**Me: I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy the story. Oh! I know I said it was a 3 month skip but it's more realistic if it's a year. Enjoy :D**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Jutsu"

* * *

_Recap:_

_"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked rudely._

_"Just stopping by." He answered casually._

_"You're hiding from Naruto." I stated. Kakashi-sensei just smiled. I rolled my eyes and began to push them out of my apartment._

_"Sakura! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked._

_"You guys have to train and I have to do some research for Tsunade-sama. Now leave." I told them. I shut the door and sighed._

_'I lied but I do have something important to do.' I thought to myself._

* * *

1 year later

"Tsunade-sama." An ANBU said, getting Tsunade's attention. She looked up and nodded for him to continue.

"I have received word from Jiraya-sama that the Akatsuki are coming to attack Konoha in about a week." That sentence caught Tsunade-sama's and my attention. I stood up and Tsunade nodded. The ANBU left in a puff of smoke and Tsunade told Shizune,

"Shizune, get Team 7, 8, 10 and Gai's team."

"Hai!" Shizune answered as she left. Tsunade-sama turned to me and said,

"Sakura, go get ready to set off." I nodded and went home to get ready. I get inside my apartment and quickly changed into my new ninja clothes. It has been about a year since the mission has been assigned. I grew a little and I bet everyone else has too. I shook the thought out of my head and quickly changed.

My outfit consisted of a form fitting white hoodie with no sleeves, long pink skirt with no sides reaching just below my knees, biker shorts under my skirt with my kunai pouch tied on my right leg, a black belt, arm warmer stopping just above my right elbow and black ninja shoes.

I also had black bandages wrapped around the top and bottom of the arm warmer, black fingerless gloves on my left hand with black bandages wrapped just below my left elbow and black bandages wrapped around my lower right leg.

I tied my ninja headband around my forehead and my hair down with my bangs parted to the left, and my katanas strapped on my back. After I finished packing, I quickly ran to Tsunade-sama's office. I walked in to see everybody already in her office. I stood with my teammates and saw they also grew out their old clothes.

Sasuke was wearing a high v-neck, sleeveless black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, bandages wrapped at the top of his arms, and the bottom of his legs, black shorts and ninja shoes with his katana strapped to his back.

Naruto was also wearing a sleeveless shirt, but it was both black and orange, and only his wrists were bandaged. He also had black pants and ninja shoes. They both had their headbands around their foreheads. I turned to Tsunade-sama and she started speaking,

"Alright, I called you all here because the Akatsuki are closing in. We have to make sure they don't get in the village, understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Good. Now go!" We all quickly disappeared out of the Hokage tower and met at the gate.

"Everyone put on their communicators and remember the plan." Kakashi ordered. Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled. I rolled my eyes but we all head into the forest, running as fast as we can. We all got to a clearing and sensed strong chakra. We stopped and broke into our original teams, then hid. As soon as the Akatsuki were visible, we all jumped to our respective opponents.

Sasori vs. Sakura

I jumped in front of Sasori and said,

"Let's get this over with." He just stopped and looked at me.

"I guess I'm fighting a little girl." I growled and charged at him, I gathered chakra in my fist as I dodged Sasori's puppets. I jumped in the air and punched the weak spot on his puppet. I quickly moved back as his real self came out of the puppet.

"I never thought I would have to use this so soon. Especially on a girl." I ignored his insult and got ready. He began to use the weapons in himself. He shot fire at me and I quickly did a jutsu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki. (1)" The water wall appeared in front of me before the flames hit me. I was keeping the water wall up when I heard a voice behind me.

"Need any help?"

'_Thank God!' _I thought, relieved.

"Kankuro-san, I need you to use your Puppet technique on me." I told him quickly.

"What?"

"Just do it. I need you to guide me to Sasori. I can't hold this much longer."

"Wait. You mean Sasori from our village?" He asked in awe and disbelief. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Yes, would you like me to get you an autograph?" I replied sarcastically. He growled, but did what I told him to do just as the flames died down. I dispelled my jutsu and Kankuro quickly launched me towards the red-haired Akatsuki member. Said member summoned a new puppet to attack me, but I quickly destroyed it.

He kept on summoning puppets as I was destroying them. I almost got to Sasori, but I suddenly got an injury on my stomach. I pulled back in pain as Sasori looked confused. I ignored my injury and aimed a punch at Sasori. He dodged it and pulled out a scroll.

"I can't believe I'm using this." As he bit his thumb, I signaled Kankuro to let me go.

"You're going to need your own puppets." I told him. Out of Sasori's scroll was a puppet of the 2nd Kazekage. Sasori began to use the Kazekage's abilities as Kankuro watched in both horror and amazement. The -I think- black lead began to make shapes and sped towards me. I punched one of them back and made my way towards Sasori, hoping Kankuro can take care of himself.

Sasori saw me and threw as many poisoned weapons as he could. I dodged most of them, but got nicked by some. I winced in pain, but kept on moving forward.

'_I've got to hurry, I don't have time to take out the antidote.'_ I ran as fast as I could and before he could say anything, my leg collided with the top of Sasori's head and he slammed to the ground. I quickly grabbed his 'heart' before he transferred to another puppet, I smashed it under my foot.

His 2nd Kazekage puppet fell limp on the floor, and so did I. I got out the antidote from my bag and injected myself. I then got up and prepared myself for the real battle.

Deidara vs. Neji and Tenten

A weapon flew towards Deidara and he quickly jumped out of the way. The blonde stopped and smirked. Before Deidara did anything, he saw an explosive tag on the kunai and quickly jumped back. He puts his hand in his clay pouch at the sametime the tag exploded.

"Come out, come out little ninjas, un." Deidara taunted. Neji and Tenten scowled, but stayed where they were. Deidara molded the clay into a bird and threw them at Neji and Tenten saying,

"Bakuhatsu Nendo (2)." They widen their eyes and jumped at the last minute, but still got hit. They flew forward and slammed to the ground. Neji got on his knees and coughed the dirt out of his mouth. Tenten got up after him and they both got into their fighting stances before Deidara got to them. Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. He widened his eyes and yelled,

"Hakke Shou Kaiten (3)!" He spun with a chakra barrier protecting Neji and Tenten from more of Deidara's clay explosives. His explosives disappeared and Deidara showed up in fro of the Konoha ninjas with a smirk on his face.

"You're not going anywhere little ninjas, un." Deidara told them. Tenten smirked back at him and said,

"Who says we are?" She quickly pulls out a couple of kunai and threw them straight at Deidara. He knocked them away effortlessly and he taunted,

"Ha! You think that I'll get me? You'll have to do better than that." Tenten just smiled and pulled her hand back. Suddenly, Deidara was wrapped with chakra strings. He gasped in surprise and yelled,

"This isn't going to hold me for long!"

"I know." Neji then showed up in front of Deidara and said,

"You are in my range. Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. (4)" He jabbed Deidara a total of 64 times on his chakra points with his gentle fist. Deidara bent over in pain as he coughed up blood. Tenten kept her grip on the chakra strings, but loosened up when the Deidara they caught turned to clay. The real Deidara snuck up on Tenten and punched her stomach, sending her flying until her back hit hard against a tree.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled. Neji tried to help her but Deidara stopped him but punching his stomach. Deidara began laughing and said,

"Nice plan, if that was the real me, un!" Neji growled at him, while figuring out what to do. Suddenly sand started surrounding Deidara and quickly trapped him before he could get out.

"You might want to kill him before he figures out a way to get out." Gaara told Neji. Just then, Tenten showed up and took out 2 scrolls.

"Tenten are you okay?" She nodded and answered,

"I'm fine Neji." He nodded back and Tenten unraveled the scrolls and said,

"Twin Rising Dragons." She jumped into the air as she threw the scrolls in the air. As she began summoning the weapons, Gaara let the sand fall and Tenten immediately threw the weapons. They all hit the unsuspecting Deidara and he fell limp on the grass, lifeless. Tenten landed on the floor and sighed in relief.

"Finally." Neji looked over at Sakura's fight and said,

"We better help the Uchiha and Haruno with their fight." Tenten nodded and thanked Gaara for the help. Gaara nodded back and the Konoha ninja left.

Hidan vs. Team Asuma

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji hid behind a bush as Hidan taunted them.

"Come out come out wherever you are, freaking Konoha ninjas." Ino ignored him and asked Shikamaru.

"What's the plan?"

"We are doing Sakura's plan." Ino and Choji were about to protest, but Shikamaru put his hand up.

"We have no choice. It's the only effective plan." Ino huffed in anger, but nodded.

"Found ya!" Suddenly Hidan's scythe slashed through the bush, but the ninjas quickly jumped out of the way.

"Come on fucking Konoha ninjas. Let's fight." Hidan told them. Hidan then tried to swing his scythe again, but found that he couldn't move.

"Kagemane no jutsu (5)." Shikamaru says. Hidan looked down at his shadow to see it connected with Shikamaru's. Hidan growled trying to move, but only moved when Shikamaru move.

"It's no use, so stop trying." Ino told him.

"Shut the hell up woman!" Hidan yelled. She ignored him and put her hands in front of her face and made a circle with her fingers. Just then, Shikamaru's jutsu began to weaken.

"Wait Ino!" Choji exclaimed but it was too late. She already did her soul transfer jutsu. Hidan broke free and moved from Ino's range. Her body fell limp on the ground and Choji carried her out of the way when Hidan swung his scythe again. This time he managed to cut Shikamaru's cheek.

"Ha! Finally, I got someone's fucking blood!" Hidan quickly swallowed the blood, turned black and white and drew the Jashin circle on the ground and stepped on it.

"Now this fight will really start!" Hidan yelled.

"Choji! Now!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Baika no jutsu (6)." Choji converted into a big ball and tucked in his arms and legs to do another jutsu.

"Nikudan Sensha (7)." He tucked in his head and rolled as fast as he could toward Hidan. The immortal Akatsuki member moved to the side and gloated.

"Ha! You thought that would've worked, you fatass!" Suddenly a bunch of kunai flew towards him and hit him.

"Ow! That hurt! Son of a bitch!" Hidan took out the kunai from his body and stepped into his circle and laughed.

"Now I'm going to make you die a painful death, you bastard." Shikamaru just stared at him saying nothing. Hidan then grabbed his scythe and slit his stomach.

"Haha! How did that feel bitch?" Hidan looked at Shikamaru and saw he was unharmed.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru wiped his cut and it disappeared. He then lifted up an empty vile and smirked.

"What?" Hidan roared in anger.

"We win."

*Flashback*

"_Alright, so the way Hidan got to Asuma-sensei was by swallowing his blood, right?" Sakura asked them._

"_Ew. That's gross." Ino cringed. Everyone else glared at her and she just shrugged._

"_So how did we beat him?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Well you gave him fake blood. So he was killing himself without you really doing anything." Sakura explained to him. _

"_So we didn't do anything?" Choji asked._

"_Well no. He's immortal."_

"_Troublesome."_

"_So how did we beat him?" Ino asked impatient. Sakura sighed in irritation and explained it to her,_

"_Shikamaru lured him into a trap, but not before cutting him into pieces. The trap was a deep hole in the Nara forest. Then you buried him." Ino gagged and the male members widened their eyes._

"_Who's blood was it?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura smirked and said,_

"_Asuma-sensei's, but since he's still alive," Sakura lifted up a vile of blood and continued,_

"_Here's my blood."_

"_What?" Choji and Shikamaru exclaimed._

"_No way Sakura!" Ino protested. _

"_Yes. Now take it." Sakura pushed the vile to Shikamaru and he hesitantly took it._

"_Try not to kill me." Sakura winked at them and left._

*End Flashback*

"Choji! Again!" Ino yelled. Choji became huge again and aimed for Hidan. Hidan kicked him out of the way and yelled,

"Ha! You wish fatass!" The Akatsuki member was about to stab himself again but a strong wind pushed him off the circle again.

"Need help?" A feminine voice asked. Team Asuma turned to see Temari with her fan out.

"Do it again!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Fine, yeesh." Temari answered. She swung her fan one more time and blew Hidan farther.

"STOP IT YOU BITCH!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"HELL NO!" Temari yelled back.

"Focus." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up lazyass." Temari told him.

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" Ino yelled at her.

"Guys. Now is not the time!" Choji snapped. The girls glared at each other and turned their heads in anger.

"Temari! Cut him into pieces before he gets back in the circle!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Alright, but you might wanna move out of the way. Daikamaitachi no jutsu (8)!" The Konoha ninjas listened to her as Temari summoned Kamatari, her sickle weasel, and it cit through everything in it's path, including Hidan. Hidan then fell to the ground in pieces and started yelling,

"You bitch! I will get you bastards."

"Sure you will." Shikamaru answered. He then pushed Hidan into a deep hole while he was complaining.

"When the hell did you build this fucking hole?"

"When I hit you with kunai, Choji was digging it out." Shikamaru explained after he kicked the rest of the pieces into the hole.

"Ow, you asshole!" Shikamaru then stuck a couple of kunai with explosive tags on the side of the hole, then they blew up and buried Hidan.

"Troublesome."

"Come one, let's go help Sakura's team." Ino told them, dragging them. Shikamaru sighed and said,

"What a drag." Temari just smirked and waved,

"See ya lazyass, Ino, Choji."

"Bye Temari-san!" Ino yelled back.

"Wow, weren't they just angry at each other?" Choji whispered to Shikamaru. Said person just shrugged and sighed.

"Troublesome women."

"Shut up Shikamaru!"

* * *

**I'm sorry again :D But please review and check out my poll. I was going to update on Christmas but something came up so here it is now. So HAPPY HOLIDAYS and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Oh! And one more thing. I'm gonna be out of town til the 2nd and then I'm going to have finals but I will figure out how to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding.**

**(1) Water Release: Water Barrier Wall**

**(2) Exploding Clay**

**(3) Heavenly Spin**

**(4) Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**(5) Shadow Copy Technique **

**(6) Multi-Size Technique**

**(7) Human Bullet Tank**

**(8) Great Sickle Weasel Technique**


	27. Akatsuki's Final Days

**Oh my god. I am so so so so sorry this has took forever. I was so busy with school and had writer's block for god knows how long! I am so sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am. I have tried to write the chapter for months but nothing has come up! Anyways, it's summer and I'm gonna be a SENIOR! I'm so excited! XD**

**Sasuke: But you're too short to be a senior**

**Me: SHUT UP! Height has nothing to do with it.**

**Sasuke: Sure, anyways you are lying to the readers. You have been watching _romance_ animes. Ew. **

**Me: okay, whatever. No one believes you! No one will ever!**

**Sasuke: Everyone believes me.**

**Me: -scoffs them smiles evilly-**

**Sasuke: -scared- What?**

**Me: I just saw some drawings and trailers for the new Naruto movie Road to Ninja. Sasuke is a flirt and Hinata is a bad ass :D He flirts with Sakura I couldn't stop laughing!**

**Sasuke: -blushes- WHAT! That's not true!**

**Hinata: for real? **

**Me: yup yup Hinata-chan. You are like Sakura! It's awesome! I can't wait to see it. SasuSaku fans are going to go crazy! Anyways I rambled enough time to start the story!**

**Sasuke: WAIT! WAIT! **

**Me: -ignores him- Hinata-chan! The disclaimer please!**

**Hinata: Kumiko-oneechan does not o-own Naruto.**

**Me: If I did, the characters would act like the movie characters act, all the time…if that makes sense.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Jutsu

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Come on, let's go help Sakura's team." Ino told them, dragging them. Shikamaru sighed and said,_

"_What a drag." Temari just smirked and waved,_

"_See ya lazyass, Ino, Choji." _

"_Bye Temari-san!" Ino yelled back._

"_Wow, weren't they just angry at each other?" Choji whispered to Shikamaru. Said person just shrugged and sighed._

"_Troublesome women."_

"_Shut up Shikamaru!"_

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke vs. Kakuzu

Sasuke and Kakashi waited in the bushes for their opponent as Kakashi took a quick glance at the tense Uchiha.

"Calm down Sasuke, she's going to be fine against Sasori."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Kakashi sighed and was about to reply, but he felt a new chakra signature near them.

"Go." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke quickly did some hand signs and ran towards Kakuzu with his hand vibrant blue with chakra and Sharingan blazing.

"Chidori!" Sasuke smashed through one of his hearts on his back and jumped away from the Akatsuki member.

"Hn. One down, four to go." The Uchiha smirked and glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu recoiled back in pain and surprise as he glared back at the Sasuke and Kakashi, who jumped out from the bushes.

"Hm, Hatake Kakashi the famous Copy Nin and an Uchiha. Your heads are worth a lot of money." Kakuzu mused, after recovering from the shock. They both ignore him and get ready to perform another Chidori.

"Which element did we get?" Sasuke asked.

"From what Sakura told us, I think it was water." Kakashi answered.

"Good let's get this over with." Sasuke charged at Kakuzu again with a Chidori in hand but the Akatsuki member dodged it and quickly did some hand signs.

"Futon: Atsugi (1)." A huge dome of wind covered the Akatsuki member and pushed Kakashi and Sasuke back. The Uchiha growled impatiently and Kakashi scolded,

"Calm down, Sasuke." He ignored his sensei and unsheathed his katana.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidori Katana! (2)" Sasuke sliced through the wind and stabbed another one of his hearts. Kakuzu hissed in pain as Sasuke pulled out his katana quickly and backed away. Sasuke smirked and said,

"Two down, three to go."

"Katon: Gakakyu no jutsu! (3)" Kakashi yelled. Kakuzu quickly did hand signs and said,

"Doton: Domu. (4)" His whole body turned into a darker color and stood in front of the fire head on. He came out with little damage, with his coat and mask burned. Kakuzu smirked as the two holes in his chest where his hearts were. Kakuzu then swung his fist at Sasuke, who narrowly dodged, and hit the ground making a small crater.

"Tch, I know someone who punches harder than that." Kakashi and Sasuke both imagined an angry Sakura and inwardly shuddered.

"This has gone on long enough." The two remaining hearts came out of Kakuzu's back and became huge, black entities with his thread from his body. Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his hidden Sharingan and Sasuke got his katana ready. I'm going for lightning and you get fire." Kakashi ordered.

"What about Kakuzu?"

"We'll see who gets there first." Sasuke smirked and they both ran towards the creatures. The fire entity did some hand signs as Kakuzu called out,

"Katon: Zukokku. (5)" It first came out as a little fire ball, and Sasuke widened his eyes when he realized it will explode, and barely dodges it, but it seared his arms. Sasuke held back his cry of pain and saw a figure coming out from the fire. Sasuke then covered his whole body with lightning and ran toward the black figure yelling,

"Chidori Nagashi! (6)" Sasuke grabbed the mask and destroyed it by sending all the lightning to his arm.

"Tch, I'll just take your heart." Kakuzu said, as he saw Sasuke destroy another heart. Not paying attention, Sasuke suddenly got wrapped up in the Akatsuki member's black thread.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled and was struck down by the creature. The Copy-nin gritted his teeth and did hand signs. He waited until he saw lightning come out of the creature and yelled,

"Suiton: Suijinheki. (7)" Kakashi trapped him and the creature shocked himself and destroyed its heart. Kakashi also felt himself being trapped and tried to get out, but was too late.

"I'll take yours too Copy-nin." Sasuke gripped his katana and cut through the threads and ran to Kakuzu dodging the black threads going at him and tried to stab Kakuzu, but it just scraped his hard skin. Sasuke quickly jumped back and tried again, but he covered his katana in lightning. Kakuzu dodged, but it went through his arm.

He held onto his wound and didn't see Kakashi come up behind him, with a Chidori. The silver-haired sensei sent his Chidori straight through Kakuzu's heart. Kakuzu widened his eyes, but smirked afterwards, with blood trailing down his mouth.

"Huh, beaten by kids." The Akatsuki member told him. Kakashi took his arm out of his chest and replied,

"The new generation will always defeat the previous one."

"Hn. Let's go Kakashi." Sasuke said, already running toward Madara and Sakura. Kakashi stared at the dead Kakuzu and sighed,

"They are so impatient though."

Gai and Lee vs. Kisame

"Yosh! Let's do this Lee!" Gai yelled out, pumped up.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled back with fire in his eyes.

"You weirdos aren't really stealthy for ninjas." A deep voice interrupted. The two green clad ninjas looked in front of them to see a huge, blue grinning shark-like man with his huge sword perched on his shoulder.

"You must be Kisame Hoshigaki. I am Maito Gai and this is Rock Lee! We will be your youthful opponents!" Kisame smiled wide and got in his fighting stance.

"Alright then." The two Konoha ninjas ran towards Kisame punching and kicking, but the Akatsuki member flawlessly dodged them all. Kisame jumped back and swung his Samehada near Lee but finds there was no chakra. Lee looked confused but ignored it and kicked Kisame. He quickly raised his arm and blocked it last minute.

"Not bad kid, but you're gonna have to try harder." Kisame grinned wide and Lee gritted his teeth.

"Yosh! Lee, take them off!" Gai ordered.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee bent down and took off his weights, as did Gai. The weights made a crater in the ground, but before the two could attack Kisame, he yelled,

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! (8)" A great volume of water came out of Kisame's mouth and headed towards Gai and Lee. Kisame was then seen surfing the wave as the Konoha ninjas tried to figure out a way to dodge the huge wave.

Lee wasted no time as he ran so quickly he teleported in front of Kisame and kicked him high in the air. Lee followed after and wrapped his bandages around the shark-man as both were sent spiraling down.

"Kaimon. (9) Omote Renge! (10)" Lee yelled in the air. Lee quickly jumped away from Kisame as the Akatsuki member slammed into the ground. The Konoha ninja slowly caught his breathe but widened his eyes when Kisame came out of the ground almost unscathed.

"It looks like you're out of energy. Too bad Leaf ninja." Kisame grinned wide. Lee just glared at the fish-man and Gai caught up with both of them. Kisame then began to make hand signs and put his hand on top of the now calm wave.

"Suiton: Amesuikoha! (11)" A large amount of water was sent in the air and formed into multiple sharks, rushing toward Lee and Gai. Gai kicked one of the sharks, but it just separated and made more sharks.

The two green-clad ninjas widened their eyes and tried to dodge the sharks, but got bit by some of them. The two ninjas were now bloody and breathing hard while Kisame has a smug grin on his face.

"Gai-sensei we need-"

"I know Lee," Gai interrupted, and then took a deep breath, "We have to use it." Lee gave him a nod and said,

"Hai Gai-sensei."

"Kyumon! (12)" Lee started yelling as he opened more gates. "Seimon! (13)" His skin turned red as did Gai's when he opened the same gates. "Shomon (14), Tomon! (15)" Gai also stopped at the fifth gate and both faced a guarded Kisame.

"Ura Renge! (16)" Both Gai and Lee launched at a surprised Kisame in the air and began to punch and kick him at an inhuman speed before they both slammed their foot into the Akatsuki member's stomach, slamming him into the ground with inhuman force.

"Argh!" Kisame gritted out in pain. Lee landed on his feet, panting, and then fell to the ground on his back.

'_I'm sorry Sakura-san.'_ He thought angrily.

"Lee are you alright?" Gai asked, concerned.

"Gai-sensei…I can't move." Lee answered with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the two Konoha ninjas heard Kisame cough and turned towards him.

"Heh…I can't believe…you weirdos…beat me." He coughed out, and then fell motionless on the floor, dead.

"Yosh…we did it." Gai smiled at Lee. Lee smiled back but covered his eyes and started crying.

"Gai-sensei, I can't help Sakura-san!" Gai frowned and replied,

"Lee, you've already helped her." Lee stopped crying and screamed,

"I'LL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA FOR NOT BEING MORE HELPFUL TO SAKURA-SAN!"

* * *

**Done! Anyways, I wanna thank you all for sticking with me when I took this long! -goes on knees and bows down- Arigatou gozaimasu! I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can! **

**Jutsu:**

**1. Wind Release: Pressure Damage**

**2. Kusanagi: Chidori Katana**

**3. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**4. Earth Release: Earth Spear**

**5. Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**

**6. Chidori Current**

**7. Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**

**8. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**

**9. First Gate of Opening**

**10. Front Lotus**

**11. Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave**

**12. Gate of Healing**

**13. Gate of Life**

**14. Gate of Pain**

**15. Gate of Limit**

**16. Reverse Lotus**

**Also I was thinking of posting the some of the other stories I put on the poll because I already have them typed up and they are just sitting in my computer…bored. So look forward to them.**


End file.
